


Spider of The X-Men

by JohnSpiderFiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Study, Comic Book Violence, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Marvel Universe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Series, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnSpiderFiction/pseuds/JohnSpiderFiction
Summary: Peter Parker, a young man of many responsibilities and great power has lost the love of his life, Gwendolyn Stacy... struggling both emotionally and mentally as the sweet fruits of his labor rotten by his own inner turmoil. Running into the X-Men and meeting people who deal with struggles both similar and worse may do him some good to finally become Greater, to be AMAZING!
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	1. Run in With The X-Men (Ch1)

"Like, Why didn't you just stop the car near the park Scott?" Kitty Pryde had asked with the voice of annoyance, a sigh leaving her lips after the sentence had finished. Looking at the back of the sunglasses wearing kid's head. He walked slightly infront of everyone in their little group, turning his attention to her answering her question, he replied

"Because I was told every parking spot was taken, so I had to park a little further down instead."

Everyone gave a sigh in unison, even Jean couldn't help but give a slight exhale as she wasn't exactly having the best time walking back with her sore feet. Everyone who knew Logan were well aware of his reputation among the mansion. Calm and peaceful work outs didn't fit his agenda, and the teens were pretty exhausted while in need of a shower with some rest after his newest idea. To repay the "kind" words they had for his rutine, and pay in full he did, by making them all jog laps around central park for complaining about danger room drills. And when they asked for how long, he simply gave a chuckle and smirked to himself, something the students all knew had brung them doom.

"Hey, I'm sorry guys... It was the best I could get at the time, Logan said there was a birthday party going on or something." Scott commented this in his defence as the eyebrows on his face scrunched up. Sweat running down the smooth surface of his forehead as he began to noticably focus his defence towards the red headed woman that stood beside him, Jean.

"Trust me, I would've parked much closer if I knew it wasn't just some little trick game of his..."

Then next came a reply from the guy left to him, his voice not at one hundred percent as he was concerving energy "Man, Logan needs to chill. Who else was expecting a ENJOYABLE day at the park instead of a murder session, say I."

Pretty much everyone had then raised their hands, their responses missing the enthusiasm to even be called a words.

Some being dry and almost without a care or others having the energy of a upside down goldfish. Everyone was practically on the verge of passing out. Even one girl in all black was just silent and didn't participate at all, though most likely for the fact that she didn't care, complaining wasn't gonna fix any discomfort.

Everyone was just in need of the car seats, those soft and desirable seats were all that was in anyone's mind. That was, until they had all were brought back to life by the shriek of a woman's cry for help. A gust of despair and fear in her voice that no one could ignore as they all looked at one another before their leader commanded that they get to moving their feet and check out what was going on.

A choir of footsteps and gasping breaths filled these teens vicinity as they were moving towards the woman's location. Footsteps that all stopped once they made it to the alley, but to their surprise, they weren't the first ones there. A body came flying to the nearest wall to them as a blur was taking care of the men that had stopped this young woman with their knives and threats. Someone was at her defence, in a crouch position as he rushed at the tallest goon with closed fist and the thug retaliated with a swipe of his blade. An attack that this stranger stopped with no trouble blocking the forearm of this man with his own with his arm closely tucked near his head. The bigger man winced in pain as it had felt like his arm struck a brick wall, but not too much later had he experienced a fast jab to the center of his being.

His mouth flying open with a screech that seemed like it came from a little girl as the stranger proceeded to hop and spin with precise and dangerous speed. His heel laid the man out cold from a tornado kick. The next guys saw the futality in attacking one at a time and so they both rushed him. But, the stranger knew this was coming and jumped with a backwards arch in his posture. Flipping onto the smallest goon's shoulders and bouncing off with so much force that the young man couldn't keep his balance and went flying into his partner infront of him.

Both men hitting the ground and getting up just for the masked man to lay one out with a hook to the face and the other swung his blade in a last effort of defence. Yet it still didn't work as the hooded man got into the smallest crouch on all fours, like an animal as he pounced towards the prey. Grabbing him by the collar and jumping upwards towards a wall as he then bounced off it throwing him in the nearest pile of trash. The man screamed as he landed on the bags and pieces of its contents came flying out as the last thing he saw was a side kick right where his nose was.

And that was the end of the fight, the young man victorious as he stood up straight and grabbed the purse to return it back to the woman's shaky hands. Not a word was said as she just stared at her savior in amazement, yet shocked. Her emotions were on full display along the soft features of her face. Confusion, relief, regret, and fear all fighting for the top dog status in what she should feel right now while the adrenaline subsides. Silent and slightly shaking from the oddly incredible levels of acrobatics and strength within his monuvors and blows that put down even the biggest of the bunch with ease unlike any other for his size.

Finally finding the courage, she slowly and cautiously leaned forward to take the bag from his hands as he gave them to her. Without even waiting for a thank you the man jumped what seemed to be 3 stories and backflipped onto the nearest window seal. Turning around as he then leaped to the top of the building adjacent to this one and made it with ease. A feat that brought out the words of a single "WAIT" from Scott down below.

The stranger spun around and looked at the people who caught his attention to see it was a group of teens. Not much older or younger then him as he then turned his attention to running off for an escape. Scott proceeded to run down the street after him and the rest did as well, stopping in an alley way and away from attention as he commanded his blue haired friend to teleport to the top and chase after the mystery man.

Having no issue with this, the blue haired one teleported to the nearest wall, and then proceeded to jump at the roof and follow this young man that was on the run. Scott opened his mouth again and gave another order towards Jean, his words being to form a mental link with Kurt, their blue friend, and see if she can keep up with his location.

"You got it Scott" was her reply as she began to close her eyes and listened for Kurt's thoughts. She and the rest heard him mentally calling out to them the street the two were going past. The rest of the teens giving a nod as they all went towards his location.

The stranger was running, jumping over roof tops and heading for a alley way a few blocks down from the others as he had needed to make sure no one from that incident would be near when he decided to head back home. His thoughts spilling over as he continued to run "Parker you're such an idiot! This is the last time you go for an egg run with the suit in the wash! I mean you go through the trouble of keeping silent and moving fast so no one would catch you, what good that was!" He scolded himself as he flipped over a building's edge and landed down on both feet. Pulling off his hood for some air as he gave himself a face palm and let his fingers run down his face.

A loud and audable sigh coming from his mouth as he then proceeded to unzip his hood and let the cool afternoon winds in while his thoughts ran around in his head. "You were spotted, and even worse, it was a group of kids that saw you. what if they go to MY school?!" Peter worried this as he held both hands up beside his face and let out a relaxing and comforting sigh. He needed to calm down, to not get so worked up over all of this and let his mind become clear. "Woah now, slow down Peter Parker. You've never even seen any of those guys so what's to say they even live around here... It was pretty close to Central Park, maybe they were just... strolling down the block or something?..." he told himself in reassurance.

He let his mind calm down and with that his shoulders slumped into a more relaxed state. He brought out his phone and stared at the clock as he picked up a bag, white numbers reading "3:07" as he then put the device away and stuffed his other hand in his pockets.

a sigh left his mouth and he stared down look at himself in a puddle, trying to collect the courage to hopefully believe himself of this lie. "Who are you kidding?... you know you left it on purpose, if you're not gonna wear the suit stop doing hero business. You don't need anyone else following you home Peter." the brunette told himself. Guilt swarmed over his face while his words remained silent with his mind becoming loud. Thoughts ran rampant when he thought of the suit. He started to walk out of the little alley way, bag in hand and his head down. his steps slow and dragged down by thoughts as he then found himself in front of the group again.

Surprised to see them at his presence from the fact he was moving fairly fast. "crap." He told himself as he just decided to let the situation play through and see if he can weasel his way out while scolding himself more mentally "Note to self, if you think you've lost them... keep running...". Peter stood there waiting the teens were all showing signs of extreme fatigue and tire as some were gasping for air. A few slouched over supporting their weight on their weak and shakey knees.

Thetallest one finally gathered enough of a breath and walked towards Peter holding his hand out to shake the boy's. "You're pretty fast."

Is all this guy said as Peter looked at his hand and then back up at him, giving the courtesy to shake his in return. Looking at the rest of them and just decided his best plan of action was to play it cool and act dumb.

"... so, what is this about?"

He replied to this guys comment, trying to remain calm as he was secretly freaking out mentally. Then came up the guy that asked for the vote before, pointing to himself slightly as he branded a smile and opened his mouth "The name's Evan, those were some sick moves you had there."

Peter was beginning to worry a little more, but he kept his cool and just stared at them. Thinking maybe if he continued to act like he had no clue what they were talking about, they'd think he was the wrong guy.

"look, I don't know what you all are talking about... You guys probably got the wrong-"

"Cut the crap."

Peter was cut off and looked at the one who had done so, a girl that looked the least tired of the bunch with only a sweat droplet or two without even so much as a breath breaking her statements power, she let her words fly.

"Same jacket, same jeans, same height, and same hair color. Don't play us for fools we know you were the same guy a few blocks down." was all she had to say for Peter's face to visibly change. His attitude became that of worry, astounishment, everything tha anyone would feel with some detective like work this woman was pulling off.

Then cut in Jean as she had noticed his whole dimeanor change and instead of coming off so strong as her friend did. She went for a more understanding and big sister like tone as she spoke. "What my friend here means is that, well we saw what you did down there and we just wanna help." Evan continued her sentence and went for a high five as Peter awkwardly returned the jesture slowly.

"Yeah you were kicking some serious butt."

"Yeah that was pretty awesome!" interjected Kurt from the back with two thumbs up. Peter knew that they weren't buying his trick, and so he proceeded to hear them out as he was met with more words from the leaader.

"We come from outta town, and when we saw you we just had to speak with you and let you know that, there is a place for us."

Peter's eyebrow raised at the inclusion in his speech, "us?" he restated and Scott gave a single nod as he finished what he was saying.

"There's someone we know, who's trying to help all of us with special 'abilities' and can do more than our peers. He would love to meet you."

Peter was taking in everyting Scott was telling him, thinking over all of it but he wasn't sure that he could just take what they were saying at face value. So he just gave a nod and asked him "So what, you just want me to meet this guy or?..."

Scott replied "Well yeah eventually, perhaps you could meet him sometime tomorrow?"

Peter didn't need this drama brought to his home, so he rushed his reply as he commented "Yeah maybe, but I kinda gotta get back. You know, my Aunt is expecting these eggs for some breakfast tomorrow so... may I go?"

"Oh! like we didn't even notice those" Kitty had said after Peter brought attention to the groceries in his hand. Hoping it would change the talk's center of attention but the girl in the black knew what he was trying to do. Standing with her arms folded as she noticed his attempt in leaving.

"Oh sure, go ahead we didn't mean to keep you up, but here take this." Scott reached down in his pocket and out came a card with a number on it, handing the paper over to Peter as the boy accepted it. Looking it over and scanning it of its contents while he shoved the thing into his back pocket and gave them a farewell and went into a jog past the group.

Everyone just watching as the boy hurried off on his way, watching him leave the situation behind if not for Kurt's sudden reply.

"Wait, what about the car?"

And with that everyone, even laura under breath let out a sigh and began walking in the oppisite direction and back towards the car that brought them all there.


	2. X-Men meet the Parker's part 1 (Ch2)

The scene opens up with a middle aged woman, no older than her early forties at the up most. looking over the daily news paper while she wore slim and clean glasses. The reflection of the chandelier above her head within her glasses shiny rimmed surface that didn't bother her evening read.

She looked at the clock and was met with the time "4:13" in her eyes, a sigh leaving her pink lips as she took off the spectacles. The red nails tracing up past her cheeks as her finger tips rubbed and massaged her eyes in frustration. A lot was on her mind and she couldn't shake what has been bothering her mental state since about a year ago. Peter's troubles have become her own and the recent death hit them both hard.

"That boy... What am I gonna do with him, where do I even begin to?..." She questioned herself, lost in the same emotions that swarmed her heart back when his parents died. Confusion, unfocused and misguided feelings she just couldn't shake at this time. Not to mention Peter being gone for so long only added to the worrying. Her boy was gone for hours at a time and she didn't know whether to stop him or leave him be. "I sent him out for eggs, that was so selfish of me. I should've gotten them myself, he has too much to deal with alrea-"

A ringing of the bell with Peter's voice shook her out of this trance and whirlpool of thoughts. She got up and walked over to the mahogany wood and grabbed the knob as she turned it and opened the entrance to her house. "Peter you need to start getting your key on your way out." she said as she welcomed her little nephew inside, a smile fixed on her lips as he walked right in. "Heh sorry Aunt May, guess I must've forgotten. You know what they say... Outta sight outta mind." he replied, giving her his best up beat attitude. She closed the door and had said nothing else, the irony in both of their fake cheer towards eachother becoming more and more apparent as the days went by. Neither wanted to admit the other wasn't happy, hoping that the thick fog would just lift already and the talk wouldn't need to happen.

The eggs were set on the table as Peter then just headed upstairs and she watched him, his legs in a jog as he took each step and then walked out of her line of sight. Standing there til she heard the door to his room shut quitely. "He's been spending a lot of time in that room of his..." She said to herself as her hands picked up the livingroom house phone, dailing in some numbers with each beep for every input. The only sound she heard as she then brought it to her ear and waited fo the ringing to stop.

Briiing... Briiing... Briiing...

"Hey Anna... it's May."

In Peter's room, he took off his shoes and flopped onto his own bed. Looking up at the ceiling as is eyelids came down with the blink of his thoughtful eyes. Just thinking as he remembered something in his pocket, a piece of paper that guy handed to him back in the alley way. Reaching down in his backpocket he pulled it out and looked at the card, nothing but a number and a name on it as he read aloud "Charles Xavier...". His free hand turned on his cellular device, and he searched up the man's name looking back and forth between the name and the screen. The first result being a picture of a middle aged man, bald and in a black suit as he smiled for the camera while words sat under his picture. "Professor Charles Xavier, an award winning leader in child growth and development studies" it read as Peter thought about the words he was told, "people like us". There were more people, kids, that dealt with trying to cope with doing special things. Thoughts came to the young man's head as he then dialed in the number and waited patiently for someone to answer, after all he did say he would contact him.

"What Should I Do Then Anna?"

Peter turned his attention to the door and rushed to his feet. Grabbing the handle lightly and poking his head out of the door and listened in on what's happening. His Aunt's voice was shaky, bothered and stressed in an attempt to keep her volume down before Peter heard what sounded like a soft whimper. "I-I can't do this anymore... Peter he's, he's always so sad and lonely, smiling just for me, and I'm trying to be happy for him, but i can't stop myself from getting lost in thoughts and, and... I can't keep pretending!" Her words were becoming more and more lost in the sounds of her broken mewls. Even now while she's spilling her heart out she restrained from letting out the tears. Immediately sniffeling and most likely trying to wipe away her own sadness with a tissue.

"The boy is lost Anna... and I don't even know how to help him, how do I even help him?" She pleaded towards her life long friend. "Oh help me God..." being the last statement Peter could take as he closed his door. The sound being louder then he meant as it caught May off gaurd. Peter went to his bed and put in head phones and heard a voice call to him.

"Hello?..."

Peter figured it was the professor, and went to speak but then May's troubles came to him and he just couldn't bring himself to bring more attention to the house. So he clicked off and ended the call abruptly. Not much to the Proffessor's surprise as the scene shifted to the Xavier mansion while he asked for Scott and the rest to meet him in his office.

Back at the Parker house hold Peter just sat there looking at his phone.

No music. No sound in his ears. No noise what so ever as he couldn't bring himself to let Aunt May know he was listening in. Hearibg her footsteps headed for the bedroom and so he pretended like he was bopping to something in his play list. Looking at his phone's screen while May came in with shades and a big smile calling to Peter "Hey there honey, Dinner is ready when you wanna dine on in!~" she told him this with the most upbeat and happiest tone.

Peter simply looked at her and noticed the shades, just staring at her and she tried her best to change the focus of the situation.

"I know, i know... Your Aunt looks pretty fine in these fancy shades!~ May might have to keep these for her bikini wear next summer~". This shook Peter right outta his thoughts and before he knew it he jumped.

"Aunt May! I don't wanna see that!"

he said in disgust, covering his eyes even though that couldn't stop any images that came mentally. She laughed at his reaction and let the door swing open as she continued on. "Well then come down and eat instead of listening to your music, it's about time we had a movie night!~" May shouted at the top of her lungs, nothing but a little optimism as she waved for Peter to follow her. This brung a smile to her brunnette nephews face as he hopped from bed and followed her to the dinner table.

"Yes Professor?" said Scott when they all came in, piling into the nice sized room as the headmaster, Charles Xavier himself, had his hands clasped together and answered his own one. "Mr. Summers, what exactly did you see this boy do?" He asked in a thoughtful voice, a kindness about him even while simply thinking could be felt. The rest looked to their leader as he responded to the professor with clear words "He was a kid, no older then me or younger then Kitty I'd say. He was agile, fast, and strong as he beat four guys without a sweat." Kitty then chimed in "Yeah, like, the only reason we caught up to him was because of Scott's plan for Kurt to follow him and Jean go after Kurt, you know?" The rest agreed and gave Scott a small bit of appreciation as he smiled in return. The Professor was proud and gave Scott a nod of approval and congratulated him on the quick and decisive thinking. "Well done Scott, now this same young man just called me-"

Kurt came with a reply cutting off the Professor "So will he be joining the team?". Charles simply gave neither a nod nor a shaking of the head, for he just replied "I do not know, he hung up without giving me a word."

"Oh..."

Rogue asked the Proffesor if he may be scared, and Charles just gave a "perhaps" as he began to think over what action should be taken. Shortly deciding in that moment he would be heading out to talk to this young man and his guardian. The teens gave a nod and approval as he picked out which ones should be going with him on this journey. Then with that down he told them that the rest of the day was free to be used as they see fit and the rest just flooded out, all of them except for the girl in the black. "Yes?..." Charles said, as the girl didn't posses a name and wouldn't let anyone name her. She looked at him, and without a word just left as the older man just watched her walk away. Xavier rubbed his forehead and did not worry about it for now because of the situation with the possibility of a new student amongst them. Picking up the book he was reading from hank and closing it as everything just turned to black.

The scene reopens from Parker's perspective now, a yawn leaving his mouth as he went about the daily usuals. He walked down the hall and peaked his head in to tell Aunt May good morning while she just woke up. Smiling as he headed towards the kitchen and made the two of them breakfast just for May to come down the moment he finished. Sneaking up on him and giving him a kiss on the forehead as she held him tight for a morning hug filled with her motherly love. And in return Peter sat her down and they ate together in the calm morning atmosphere. A laugh here and a smile there as they both secretly were trying to make each other happy.

"Oh i got it Aunt May." Peter said with a joyful yet commanding voice as he took her plate from the table with his before she could try and make him let her do it again. "Oh Peter you made breakfast, you know I do the dishes th-"

"Nuh-uh, new rule in this house. 'For whoever makes the meal, Peter shall do'th the dishes~' " the boy said this with the funniest ancient sounding accent he could try. A chuckle coming from his Aunt in return as the doorbell rung while she voiced her reply "Is that so?".

"Yep, we've just been living the wrong way!~"

Peter said in return while his aunt laughed some more and she answered the door to be met with a man in a wheelchair. Introducing himself as an Xavier while he politely asked for permission to enter the house and she replied with a soft yes. Peter finished the plates and looked behind him, seeing who was this Xavier guy and he was the exact person that came up from his quick search yeasterday.

A sweat beginning to form on his brow as this man knew where he lived without even being told so. Drying his hands off fast he headed into the living room as calmy as he could muster.

"Uh hello?" Peter asked hoping he could get an answer. "Oh hello Mr. Parker, my name is Charles Xavier and I believe you met some of my students yesterday yes?" Peter was practically shook at what he knew, he figured this Professor was told about his run, but no one knew his name or address and so questions just stacked up in his head.

The older man smiled as he waved towards the ones who also stepped in this house while he continued "You see, my students here Scott Summers and Jean Grey had told me how you excell among your peers. And so I had to meet you young man." he reached for Parker's hand and Peter shook it outta courtesy. Aunt May was just smiling at the scene, after all everything Peter was doing in school was just finally being appreciated in her eyes. Well, that's what she thought the talk was about. "You mind if I could get a moment to talk to your parental gaurdian?" May was practically shooing Peter out of the livingroom and to his bedroom as Jean and Scott followed for the "grownups" to talk. Peter opened the door to his room and just walked to his bed with a sigh as he fell on it backwards. Scott and Jean walking into the room as they closed the door behind of them, looking around at the room that was surprisingly clean. Not exactly on Jean's level but nowhere near how Bobby keeps his and that was a good thing.

"So... This is pretty nice, the room is kinda organized." Scott said this in a hope to actually break the awkwardness of the situation, it's always like this with recruits. Jean looked around and just walked over to his dresser, an album on the counter as she picked it up and asked Peter "Nickleback fan?" The boy sat up and looked over to the red head. A shrug at his shoulders as he was just trying to calm down and let things play out. "Yeah, they're music is pretty nice." and Jean nodded as she replied "Yeah, I don't listen to much of their stuff but I do like that one song they made, for that super hero movie-" Peter jumped "Oh you mean that one with the guy from Sea Biscuit, 'Hero'?"

Jean's eyes lit up as she had a little hop going on "Yeah, that was the one!~ God that was amazing~..." Peter smiled and agreed with her. The movie itself was kinda good, but he couldn't shake this feeling of like it shared similarities with his life a little. Then came Scott as he went ahead and asked his question "So... what can you do Peter?". Peter had dreaded this moment but he knew it was coming up, and with the fact they already knew about his powers meant that if they tried anything he didn't have to worry about exposing to them what they already know. So, Peter got up and just walked over to his dresser where a mirror sat on the back of the counter.

Staring at himself, his reflection's eyes looking back at him and giving him thoughts and questions on whether he really should go ahead. A lonely sigh entered the warm air and filled the room with a silence as everyone seemed to almost wait for the other to speak a word. And almost as if on que Aunt May then let out a loud fit of laughter, her joyful song rang in Peter's ears as he looked towards the door smiling softly. Her laughter was music to his ears and he enjoyed her being happy like that.

Finally building up the courage as he then turned to them and stuffed his hands in his pockets while he finally answered shades over there.

"Well I'm strong, fast, and agile." The brunette answered in a blunt fashion while he looked at the two of them. They gave him a smile as they replied and answered what they were able to do in fairness. "Cool, well I'm Scott Summers. I shoot optic blast out of my eyes, kinda like laser eyes." "And I'm Jean Grey, I move things with my mind and I'm a telepath." she said this all while she then went ahead and told Peter hello mentally. He jumped at the sound of her voice in his head as he had to admit it was pretty cool, but it made Peter think as he had to ask "Wait, so can you... You know, read my mind." Jean hesitated for a short second before she then answered back with a yes, but right after she shook her hands up and made sure to clear any misunderstandings.

"But it's not an automatic thing, I can choose to do it or not. I just usually don't do it without permission." Peter gave a sigh of relief as he knew that she wasn't doing it now at least.

"Okay, you all can come down!~"

Peter turned to his aunt and led them out of his room as he then closed the door and moved on to the living room and everyone was now there, and with just entering the room he noticed the man in the back. He wasn't that tall, he was actually Peter's height or smaller to be honest yet he still held a mean look just standing there. Big and hair sideburns whole his arms sported a folded position with even more hair.

"Peter you know you don't stare at people." Aunt May had told him while slapping his wrist. The boy gave a little shout and rubbed his hand, everyone giving small laughs and Charles just watching the scene as he sat there. "So Mr. Parker, I'm sure that my students have told you about us, and how we want to help people like you use your natural talents."

Peter nodded, the talk they had yesterday still bounced around in his head and he figured that since his spider sense hasn't gone off throughout this whole time they wouldn't try or weren't going to.

This put him at ease.

"Isn't this great Peter?~ They wanna help you." Aunt May had said this in the most joyful voice she could've had at that moment. Surprising her nephew as he could tell that she needed this, this glimmer of hope that things would be alright for her little boy. He smiled back at her and gave her a hug as he then proceeded to turn towards the guest. Taking a breath as he then told the professor what he believed him and his ain't needed.

"So I assume you got room for one more?"


	3. X-Men meet the Parker's part 2 (Ch3)

**Now here is Chapter 3! Enjoy the story** **and leave any comments on your thoughts!**

* * *

A sigh left the young man's mouth as he rested on the palm of his hand. Looking out the window while the scenery slowly became less and less familiar along the drive. His thoughts wrapped up in the past, only a few hours ago he was laying in bed and only a little less time before that he had breakfast with his loving aunt. The woman that raised him up like he was her own child and she did so without a complaint.

**Three hours ago**

"So I gotta pack up now?" Peter said in confusion, he didn't expect to leave so soon. Charles nodding his head and asked if it would be an issue. If the boy needed more time before leaving, but Peter just looked at his aunt before replying with "no problem". He turned around and jogged back up to his room while Jean and Scott followed behind him to help the younger kid pack. walking straight to the closet Peter grabbed a suit case from inside of there with the initials "B.P." in big letters. Pausing as he held it infront of him and stared at it and thought about the contents while slowly opening the lid.

"Hey Pete you need any help packing?"

Scott asked as the both of them were coming in, looking over to the right.

They were met with the sight of Peter spazzing out to close the case fast and lock it. "Oh what was that?" He asked Parker with a small bit of curiosity. Peter looked to them both and played it cool as he shrugged it and set the belonging down. He replied to Scott "Just something from my uncle. It was the last gift he gave me." The two looked at Peter and saw his expression change to that of a silence and solemn pain.

**Back in the car**

"Hey Peter, Peter. Heelloooo" Jean waved her hand infront of his face and tried to catch this boys attention. Snapping back to reality as he looked at her "Oh I'm sorry, just been thinking a little..." Peter sheepishly said as he looked back to the window. Scott placed a hand on the newbies shoulder, surprising Peter as he looked up to this guy and even through the shades. Anyone could tell he was providing his condolensces, any support which would make the move any less painful and awkward. "Hey Peter, we understand what it's like to leave your room, to leave your home behind. But we can assure you that you may just enjoy the stay at the institute. There's never a moment of boredom or dullness with us."

Jean smiled as she commented "Oh yeah, and if there's not enough action with us. Well, then that's what Logan is for."

Peter gave a raise to his eyebrow at what she meant by this Logan guy. He saw him standing in his living room during the talk but didn't have a clue what she meant in that statement. But, he saw shades knew, Scott looking at her with a short shake of shoulders up at the thought. "Just hope he isn't around too much." the kid with shades said as he only left Peter even more confused. So the Parker kid just raised his shoulders in a shrug and gave them a little smile.

**Hour and a half ago**

The shower nozzle sprayed its clear warmth over the boy, his head down and stuck on a single crack in the walls of that small area. He gave a weak chuckle at it "That one spot..." he stated. Taking the water on his back as he stared into the darkness of the fracture along the interior walls smooth surface. The nozzle continued to spray onto his body, like thoughts flooding onto the smooth surface on of his toned back. "Am I doing the right thing?... I mean, Aunt May will be here alone, she'll be all alone and without someone to make her breakfast or get the mail for her." he sighed a woeful sigh.

"But, she wants me to go. So, this should help her get some clarity right? She'll also have some time to mourn without staying strong for me or worry about dinner for more then herself, or well..."

Peter sighed yet again, looking up with eyes close as the water spread along his face and down the chin. A stream of this clear substance ran down his chest and continued on to the ground. The boy was well clean, after all he's been in here for more than his usual twenty minutes to shower. But the boy wasn't trying to clean his body of any grime or dust accumulated over night. He hasn't worked up a good sweat in weeks after all.

No no no, he just needs this for the pattering of the rapid droplets. The sound of the water's assualt on his body and these lime walls gave him a moment to let his brain process his day. To ponder what could come later on in the evening. To muse the ideas of what his life has come to ever since a year ago.

It gave him time to mourn without worry of his guardian seeing the pain. To give him a chance to see if he'll be washed of the guilt he lives with.

"...Since Gwen's death..."

His body jerked back into the situation of now as he looked around, somewhat startled by how he moved so suddenly. Scott looked over to the boy and reassured him that it was only just a speed bump at the entrance to the mansion. Peter looked at him and with a questionable stare he stared at the two while he asked "Mansion?".

Jean and Scott only smiled as the older one pointed towards the window by the new kid's side and Peter looked outside to be amazed at the view he was met with. "Woah..." he quitely said, He's never even seen a house this big besides in the tvs or the theaters. He actually had no idea what to say and just smiled at the thought he would be living there. Much to Jean and Scott's enjoyment as they just grinned at his reaction. It never got old seeing the way new recruits were infatuated by the sight.

The car then came to a stop and Peter got out with everyone else. The stuff for him to live here being a fairly small amount. All he needed were a few small possessions of his and clothes. Peter went to the back and opened the truck to grab his belongings. Xavier looking at the boy, picking up his stuff out of the truck as Jean and Scott offered a hand. Turning down the friendly offer as he smiled back. "Are you ready to see your new home Mr. Parker?" he asked in a friendly manner, Peter nodding with a awkward chuckle. He's come all this way, might as well head into the building. With a patter to their feet they all walked up the stairs as Xavier took the ramp.

Slowing down as they came to the top because of Peter's moves becoming more patient. He froze there at the door and hesitated for a split second, his mind racing on what exactly to expect. He was heading into a place full of super powered people and it wasn't a comfort having so many know he had abilities. But he felt a hand touch his shoulder, a reassuring gesture as he heard an older man's voice speak to him "It's alright, the people here welcome you with open arms." the professor said.

Peter grabbed the knob, and turned the thing slowly before he had finally opened the door and was met with only friendly faces.

Teens and an adult smiling at him as he was greeted with hellos, good afternoons, everything under the sun with even some german aimed at him. He figured it was something good though, and so he just smiled as the warm atmosphere enveloped him with almost no end to it. Spyke walked up to the boy and dabbed him up, shaking his hand as another person, some tall blonde guy gave him a high-five. This felt all too welcoming as everyone let him bask in the design of the interior. A stair case more then half the size of his living room swept up with a split in the middle as he figured it led to more rooms. The main hall lit up by a beautiful chandelier that put the one in his kitchen to shame in sheer looks alone. Everything was like a dream til someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around to be greeted by these people again.

The Professor coming to the front of the batch as he opened his mouth "You may go and put up your belongings, Mr. Drake here will lead you to your room." He turned Peter's attention to the blonde boy from before, a smile on this boy's face as he spoke "Hey the name's Bobby." he said as he walked past him and motioned for him to follow the boy. "And when you're done we will all be giving our formal greetings around the dinner table for dinner."

Peter continued to walk and be brought to his new home away from home. His thoughts leaving his body again to what May must be doing right now, if she was taking his move well and if she was able to enjoy the alone time. Bobby called out to Peter and the boy came back to reality again, looking at his new friend try to make friendly chatter. "Hey so where you coming from?" Peter looked at him and answered Queens, the boy smiled and nodded.

"Cool, it's great to have another Long Island kid." he told Peter and they both shared a smile and chuckle as they stopped infront of the newcomer's place of stay. Peter opened the door and was met with even more surprises, a room that was fairly big and had more space then his last. "So here you are Pete, want any help to get things unpacked-"

"No no, i'm good Bobby, I'll get it done later." Peter tossed the stuff on his new bed and set a box down on the counter of the dresser. The surface so clean that the sun's light pretty much reflected off of it and made it look almost untouched by human hands. "I'm ready to eat, moving all your stuff in a day can work up a appetite." He walked out of his new room and closed its door "Besides I don't even know where the kitchen is, so I'm a need you for the trip."

Bobby laughed and told him alright as they headed for the room everyone had gathered into.

Now in the kitchen Peter walked towards the table and found himself flagged down to sit next to Spyke and Cyclops and so he did just that. Sitting right down at the supper table for an afternoon meal he was met with greetings again and he smiled. "So like, about yesterday." Kitty had said to get Peter's attention, and the boy turned to her as she continued "Those were some nice moves you had there. You looked like a natural~." Peter simply didn't know what exactly to say as he wasn't too used to any complements from girls. In fact the only girls he knew were the late Gwen and Mary Jane. But the latter was off on a trip outta town to visit her mother since she hasn't seen her in a while.

So he went the safe route and gave a thank you as he was met with more questions from the others.

"Yeah you looked like a natural I'd say" Cyclops added in. "Like, how do you take on four guys without getting touched?" he was asked by the girl from before, catching Logan's attention as he brought emphasis to the fact that it was four assailants and he left untouched. Peter rubbed his neck and looked around at everyone, opening his mouth to talk. "Well you see, I kinda just got the drop on them. I heard the woman yell and went to see what was up. Turns out they were gonna rob and kidnap her from the talk I heard."

Everyone at the table had their attention completely towards Peter's story as he began to explain how the situation came to be. "They weren't backing away and I knew somebody had to do something, so I jumped in, quite literally. I jumped from the nearest roof and landed between everyone. The woman behind me and the thugs were stunned at how I just came in, so I used that to my advantage and punched one out cold. Then that's when ya'll came in and saw me." Everyone was focused on Parker before a dark woman had spoke up "Well I congratulate the victory." " 'Flawless Victory~' " Bobby said right after her, causing some small laughter as some caught the reference.

"Hey, what exactly can you do Pete?" asked Spyke, to which everyone remembered about the question. Oh well nothing major, I'm strong, fast, and agile really... I don't do anything else besides that." Kitty then said "Like, how strong?" "Peter thought about it, and seeing as he's never really 'tested' his limits under a more controlled environment he just gave his estimate "Well, strong enough to lift more than your standard vehicle." Some showed their interest as Kitty replied "So like, Scott's ford. That's about almost 2 tons, think you can lift that?"

Peter gave a playful scoff and answered "Of course, that shouldn't be too hard~." and everyone were taken by Peter's confidence in the comment as Bobby dared him to do so, much to Scott's dismay.

"Hey hey guys, we got other ways to test him. Leave my car out of it." Everyone except for the girl in the black laughed at his concern for the car, after all they were for the most part just playing. Peter noticed her though, and went to ask about her with a friendly hi, but she didn't really answer except for acknowledging his presence. "Okay..." He said as Spyke leaned in and told him about her, that she wasn't opening to anyone too much. So, Peter spent a moment and looked at her. He wasn't necessarily staring, but just was thinking about her as she was the one who called out his lie when they first met.

She was a very perceptive person and Peter could tell that she most likely didn't trust him since he was new, and he was fine with that. So, the boy got up from his seat and stopped in front of hers. Reaching his hand out as he gave a smile and said "I'm Peter Parker, it's nice to meet you..." extending the last word as he was trying to get a name outta her. But she didn't do anything except shake his hand, and only cause he wasn't being left hanging.

Everyone was watching the two's exchange and just waited to see what would exactly happen. But the usual was it, she didn't bother speaking too much and he could see that she wasn't giving him anymore then a "hey" back. So he headed back for his seat and she just watched him do so. The table becoming silent til the dark woman had been the first to introduce herself at this table. A very motherly like tone in he voice and a noticable accent though nothing serious as she spoke. "Well Mr. Parker I believe our formal introductions are a due. I am Ororo Munroe, but you may call me Ms. Munroe. My ability is that I can control and manipulate the weather." Peter didn't exactly expect to hear that, but he nodded in return and then it came to the next person.

"My name is Evan Daniels and I have this 'self replicating exoskeleton' but I just say I make bones come out." Spyke said as the next person went. "The name's Kitty Pryde, and I can move through objects." Peter thought the powers were fairly unique so far. "You already met me, it's Bobby Drake, and I make things pretty cool." people groan at his pun and Scott leans over "He has Kryokinesis." Peter replied towards the boy "Oh so he just manipulates the kinetic energy of atoms in a downward fashion." Kitty nods to Peter's comment.

Xavier cups his hands "Oh so a man of science?" he asked as Peter agreed, mentioning how he has always been into science for the most part. "Well I'm not exactly some science wiz, but I can at least introduce myself. I'm Kurt Wagner, and my abilities are climbing walls, teleporting, and I'm very agile much like yourself."

"Oh, we should see you two race!" Bobby suggested as he jumped in his chair, some liking the idea as the adults simply let the kid have their fun. "I mean, if Kurt is up for a challenge~." The blue haired friend grins "Bring it on newbie~.".

"Now boys, boys... There will be a time for that later, but for now lets all finish the introductions." The kids settled down after Ororo had asked them to, moving onto the next kid. "Hey, I'm James Madrox, and I make clones of myself." Peter took interest at the idea of instantaneously making a duplicate of one's self, but he couldn't shake the idea that clones were nothing but trouble.

Then came the girl next to Jamie, a brunette with white streaks of hair as she wore a gothic style attire. "I just go by Rogue." Peter looked questionable at the way she didn't bother with her 'real' name. "And uhm, well I copy people's skills and powers by touching them." Hers didn't have the enthusiasm as the other people around them, but no one brought attention to it and just went along. "My name is Rahne Sinclair, and well I turn into a wolf." she said looking Peter up and down, she wasn't exactly smiling but she definitely was indifferent to him for now.

"Well I believe that is everyone. You all may dig in and make your plates." and with that, Peter wasn't sure exactly what happened.

But, it was almost like a total war zone once everyone was preparing for food. Some messing with others like Bobby tossing a piece of ice or two at Evan, and he would return the favor by flick small bone chips at him. Then others who were socializing and talking about how their day was going. Then there was the girl with the silky black hair, who didn't bother with anyone besides passing the sides when she was asked.

All Peter could say, was that he knew that things were gonna become very interesting.


	4. First day, Same Spider guilt (Ch4)

**Alright number 4, I decided to try making chapters with each holding 6k words or more. I'm trying to make it all feel like a episode of a TV series in length so any wait feels more worth it. So, with that in mind do enjoy the read!**

* * *

The alarm clock on a wooden desk had struck 1 am, a time where everything in the mansion were quite and peaceful for once. Bobby wasn't pranking anyone and Kitty wasn't blasting her music for the whole right side of the house to enjoy while she dances. Everything was nice and calm, except for the young Parker boy, he would toss and turn while struggling to get back to bed. "I'm not getting any sleep am I?..." he asked the world as he sat up erect in bed. Using his hand he brushed the excess hair out of his face. Grabbing a handful of his brown locks he pulled it outward to see how long it is, and to his surprise it was nearly three to three and a half inches long.

"I need to get a haircut" he commented as he flipped outta bed and before the dresser's mirror infront of him. Looking into it as he actually took the time to examine the way he's been taking care of his self recently. His hair was the longest it's ever been and he personafied death before the usual morning routine. So, he chalked it up to he'll do it later in the morning as he headed over to the closet. Opening its doors as he pulled out the briefcase and set it on the bed with the utmost care. "It's in here..." he told himself as he unlocked the side and then pulled up the top to be met with only clothes.

A sigh leaving his mouth as he took the folded garments out and sat them on the bed, grabbing the faulty back he put in and pulling it off from the secret velcro straps as he was the met with big white eyes. Eyes that he hasn't let see the light of day in weeks, or the red and blue fabric that hasn't seen the outside world since Gwen left this world. His hands shaking as he picked up the mask with care, staring into its eyes as if they looked back at him while he freed them of their chambers. His thoughts all centered around the disguise he used to wear like a second skin, wherever he went they went. "I'm just going out and taking a swing, nothing more." he tried to reason with himself "I'm just using this to blow steam, get some stuff off my mind and stretch the old spider joints." Peter told himself that was all he needed, all he wanted. But, the boy knew himself better. He knew what he needed to do in order to shake his growing guilt was to go for a swing, be THAT guy if only just for half an hour.

He put the clothes back on the bed and put it all away into the closet, he didn't need anyone walking in and seeing his suit laid out on the bed. He wasn't gonna be wearing anymore than the mask, he was taking baby steps. A red turtle neck was slipped onto his body as he stretched it out, looking at how it fit him now compared to back in his wrestling days. "It's kinda tighter than I remember." he said as he slipped on a pair of black joggers and his sneakers with the thin soles. And then came the mask, he put it on slowly and gentle as it all came back to him, the soft yet tight fit was like a fond memory washing over him. Grabbing the devices he left out, his webshooters, as he put them on and jumped over to the wall. He stuck to the surface and smiled under his mask as it felt like the guilt was lifting every second he was in it, Peter unlocked the window and closed it while he left outside. Leaping from the building into the mansions' yard as he sprinted across its healthy grass and out above the entrance as he climbed the fence with no sweat.

Running at full speed down the road as he came to a building and climbed up its wall, hurrying to the top as he jumped up and past the last few stories landing in a super hero pose. "stuck the landing~". Walking over to the ledge, looking over the edge of the building as he stared down below. A city full of lights and the bustling sounds of a car every now and then while the cool night air hit his mask in a gentle breeze. The boy is taken back to those midnight swings through the concrete jungle of the Big Apple, the wind blowing past his face as he flew past countless windows of the tall sky scrapers. Parker reached out a hand and aimed it at the building to his left and with the most iconic sound he releases a line from the shooter on his wrist. It latching onto the brick and he jumps off into the sky.

Peter screamed a joyful sound with the rush of excitement while he swung through the Bayville air. One hand after another, he'd go through the pendulum motion then come with another line fired at the nearby buildings. Swinging up into the air and then shooting two webs down to the buildings below as he yanked and shot his self into a downward spiral. Grabbing onto the rough surface of a structure as he whipped around its corner flipping into an iconic pose as he shot another line and pulled himself to a wall adjacent to his location. Running along the side as the people inside working late shifts heard the thump of his feet as they saw a blur go by and out of their line of sight. Peter was having the time of his life, he was feeling more free then he ever has within the past few weeks and he just didn't want it to end. But, almost right on que the sound of a young boy was heard through the cold air. Peter stopped on a nearby wall and listened for where it came from, and once he knew exactly what was the direction he zipped over.

**(the little boy)**

The scream was heard again as sobs would break his cries and pleas down into incoherent sentences. The only distinguishable phrase being "Daddy" as he tried to get up, an older man holding down the kid as they both looked onto a man in his night clothes being kicked into the trash. Boys no older then their late teens beat this man with their heavy boots all while his son would watch on. "Leave, leave my... Daddy alone! Please!" he said into between the tears and grunts from his feeble attempts to get up. The man on top of him only laughing at how he demanded for them to do anything when he couldn't even get up. A wave of his hand made the two boys stop as they focused on the kid now, yanking him off the ground his eyes wouldn't even leave the sight of his bleeding father. "You got a lot spunk kid." the older one said "But these are OUR turfs you here, this is OUR streets and we do what ever the hell we wanna do!". The man shouted, taking off his jean jacket as he told the boys to keep the runt steady. "Now your father ain't pay the fines, and he gone and snitched. Y'all two, had this ass beating coming."

The kid squirming, kicking and jumping as they pushed him down into the dirt while the groups top dog cracked his knuckles. He gave a sinister chuckle as the kid began to cry for his daddy to save him, but the man wasn't getting up anytime soon. The man wasn't even conscious as this group held his only son down for the punishment that came with disobeying the law of these streets. That was until they heard somebody yell from the back of the alley, the words "WAIT" rang in their ears as they looked over to see who was this stranger that dared to interfere. Then to their surprise it looked like some guy playing dress-up late at night. Wearing some red long sleeve with a spider logo on the front. Black pants with worn down sneakers and a red mask with big white eyes staring back at them.

"What the hell?" the big man said as he saw this guy just walk up all casually. Leaning against the nearest wall as he put up a finger, asking them to wait a second as he then pulled out something green. "Listen guys, alright listen listen... How about I give ya'll a nice crisp five dollar bill." he stretched out the green paper much like how you do when checking if it's straight enough for a vending machine. "And ya'll let the kid and his pops go, hey?" The goons looked at one another and then back to him as the big guy walked from the boy and stopped a few feet from this man in the mask.

"Or better yet, you give the dollar and we'll knock the sh-" he suddenly stopped talking as his head jerked back, a white substance had shut him up.

"Shhh, there's a kid present!~" he said as the big man went down with a single punch. The two other guys let the kid go and went to make a run for it, they didn't want any beef with a man that put someone his size down with ease. Loud curses leaving their mouth as they went to flee the scene, but this masked man wasn't letting them do that. He stuffed the dollar down his pocket and jumped up near 50 feet to the nearest wall and shot that same stuff at their backs. pulling them over and into the trash pile. Then he jumped down and webbed them to it as that stuck them to the ground as he jogged over to the kid. "You okay little one?" he said in his funniest voice he could think of, the boy looking up at him and then to his father as the stranger knew what occupied this kid's mind. "Don't worry I'll help your dad." he said as the kid smiled and hugged him, a warm gesture that anyone nearby could see surprised the man in the mask.

He looked at the victim and thought to himself "He needs to be taken with care... So web swinging is outta the question. I suppose the best thing is to just call for help." The stranger then pulled out his phone and called 911, a woman answering the call as he replied and told them what the situation was. A father badly hurt with his son on this street and the people who hurt them. The woman notified them that they would there soon and the boy stayed with the man who saved him. About ten minutes later the ambulance had arrived and some people started looking to see what was going on a boy running out to the sidewalk as he flagged down the people and they stopped where he was.

They ran out of the car and rushed to the father as they tried to wake him up. And once he partially regained consciousness they had already prepared the stretcher and took him on the vehicle. The boy was picked up by one of the people and as they carried him aboard he looked around, like as if he was searching for something. "Hey what you looking for kid? You lost a toy or something?". The boy shook his head, but when he looked up he had began waving with a big smile. The man becoming curious, decided to look up as well and his eyes saw a figure. The moon's light casting nothing but a strong shadow over the body as white eyes looked back down at them. The masked man waving back to the kid as he then jumped off and swung away into the night sky.

2:05, that was the time Peter came back as he crawled right in through the hole of his bedroom called the window. Grabbing the top of his mask as he removed its fabric and then off came the shirt as his thoughts were racing around and fast. He looked in the mirror at himself and noticed his hair was in the way, brushing it to the side yet again as he checked himself out right in the reflection as he flexed. "Been a while since I've felt like this, Kapow~." he joked as he let out small fit of much needed laughter and tossed the top on his bed. He then stripped down to his boxers and put on some shorts and a tank. "Phew... now that is done, I can go and use the bathroom, then bed.".

Peter grabbed his makeshift suit as he placed it under the bed and then out of the room he went. It was quite in these halls at this time of morning, it was almost like he was the only person in this house. "Crap, where was the one upstairs?" he muttered as he looked around and began to think hard, after all it was a pretty big house and there were four different bathrooms scattered around the place. two upstairs and two downstairs.

He then figured it would be in his best interest to hit the one he remembered seeing downstairs by the kitchen. So the boy came running and jumped to the wall ahead of him, and then he flipped down the stairs as he sprinted towards the laboratory. In a rush as he slid across the floor and jetted into the John for a few minutes.

Once he was finished the sound of the flushing quietly echoed in the vicinity and out came the brunette boy."Heh, now off to bed for some shut eye." he said while walking down the hallway and past the kitchen. Stopping as he saw something big and furry by the smooth and clean kitchen countertops. He paused, and began walking backwards and looked into the entrance of the kitchen as he confirmed what he saw. "Holy crap!" Peter exclaimed. This huge, almost 7 foot man covered from head to toe in hair was fixing himself a coffee and a sandwich with reading glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He turned around and was face to face with the new Parker kid.

"Oh hello." he said in a kind and soft voice as he let a yawn escape his lips right after the words. Peter just looked at him, after all it's not like you see something like him every day. The man looked somewhat like a werewolf, monkey with a human like face. Walking around in shorts and held a pile of papers under his armpit, in fact he almost had this dad with a newspaper vibe. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that-" "Oh no no it's alright young man. After all thats not the worst I've heard." the man smiled as he said this. Peter smiled with him and walked up to the furry man as he held out his hand and introduced himself the right way.

"Well hello, I'm Peter Parker. The new guy." he said as the man sat down his coffee and shook his hand in return. "I go by Hank, it is indeed nice to meet you Mr. Parker." They shared a mutually nice hand shake and let the moment settle down back to its calm atmosphere. The peace didn't last long though as a howl was heard and with that came the girl with the long black hair again. Brandishing two metal blade claws in both hands along with the meanest look as both Hank and Peter looked back at her. She checked her left and then she looked to the right, nothing was up and nothing was outta the ordinary.

The boys still watching her as she just stood up straight and retracted the claws. Staring at the new kid as she had heard the loud scream come from his voice and she simply said

"Don't scream if nothing's wrong."

Peter had gotten this look of embarrassment and shook his hands in a defensive way. "H-hey I didn't mean to, I just got spooked." "It was just a misunderstanding, no harm done." Hank added as she just looked at them a little irritated. "How come you aren't sleep anyway?" Peter asked and she just looked at him for a sec, almost like as if she was thinking about replying or not. Then she opened her mouth and "I don't sleep much." was the only thing she told him. No other words traded between the three as she walked out of the room, back to wherever she came from.

Hank put a hand on the kid's shoulder "Don't worry Parker, this isn't about you. She's just not very social is all.". Peter listened to him and just shrugged it off, he figured she must have been in a sour mood already and just was dealing with it. A glare here or there was much better then to be called a "menace" or "Danger to society" anyway, so Peter figured that he would just learn to live with it and move on. "Well I'm glad it's not me, people usually love them a Parker~." Hank just laughed at the boy's joke and picked back up the cup. "Well except for lockers, bullies, popular kids, aaaaand just about everyone else." Hank simply shook his head and pat the boy's back as he replied "Well at least I can assure you, there are no lockers here." and with that the man left off into a hallway and Peter headed back towards his bedroom.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

Peter slapped the alarm clock off, the sound irritating him as he woke up and looked at the time on it. "6:30, Ugh... I forgot today was a Mondaaay..." he groaned and whipped up in bed, yawning and reaching out all of his limbs in a nice stretch. "Oh last night was a good one, I actually slept pretty good." Peter pulled the sheets off of him and got up. Walking over to the dresser to get all of the stuff he'll need in order to take his morning shower and get dressed. "Alright, time for that shower I promised myself~." Peter said in a gleeful mood, he moved on and out his door as he could see the line to the bathroom. There were already 2 people ahead of him waiting and looking down at their phones. "Hey, so line starts here?" Peter asked the girl in front of him, she turned around and greeted him with a smile "Oh, like hey~." Kitty replied. "Yeah, Bobby likes to take his time, but it WONT MAKE HIM LOOK ANY BETTER!" she shouted, most likely for the kid to hear her and she got nothing but a 'whatever' back.

"Like seriously, I don't know why he takes so long in there? It's not like he does much." Peter gave a shrug and joked "Well you know, he gotta look good for the ladies~." Kitty scoffed, immediately letting out a moment of hysterical laughter which surprised the chick in front of her, Rogue. "Please... he can look however he wants to inside of his head~, don't stroke his ego." Then out came Bobby, dressed in his usual and freshly done up in a red t-shirt and . "It's all yours Rogue~." he said as he passed the goth and stuck his tongue out at Kitty, causing her to do so in return. But, it was only a distraction, and the moment she went for a step to wait outside the bathroom door for Rogue to finish she slipped and fell. Dropping everything she had as she looked below herself and the ground had a fresh coating of ice. "BOBBY I'M A KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, such a strain on her voice that you could hear the slightest crack in it. Bobby laughed in return and Kitty got straight up to chase him, the boy taking off and heading for the stairs as he slid down the railing. The girl chasing him then phasing through the floor to meet him on the lower level and Peter just stood there.

"Huh, well that just happened." was all he had to say before Rogue poked her head out, a towel on her head as she asked "What was that?". "Oh, Bobby just invited Kitty to play a game of 'cat and mouse'." Rogue shook her head. "Kitty gonna kill that boy." she replied as she closed the door and continued with her morning usuals. A little forward into the morning everyone was eating breakfast and socializing, Bobby having a little bruise above his eye and Kitty still rubbing her hips as they sat at different edges of the table. Peter sat with Spyke and the two socialized about what the school was like, after all it would be Peter's first day here and he needed to know what it would be like. "Nah man, it's just like any other school honestly. You got your boring teachers, and then the extra boring ones." he told the boy as he took a sip of his cup of milk. "Well then how is the social hierarchy of jocks an nerds?" Peter asked. "Ever been in a life sized locker?" Evan asked him in return and Peter gave a single nod. "Well find a way out of one..." was all he had to say before Ororo had walked in.

"Alright everyone, not too much longer before you need to head out." she told the teens and the group understood. "But sorry Peter, you will have to wait until tomorrow for your first day. We haven't been able to finish transferring you over, and it's just been decided that it was best for you to start tomorrow." Peter didn't have a problem with that as it just added another 7 hours to his day. "Oh that's no problem." Ororo smiled and nodded as she went to turn and walk away before remembering something. "Oh yeah, apologies I almost forgot. Professor Xavier would like to see you actually." This peaked Peter's interest, getting up he waved farewell to his new friends as he headed for Xavier's office.

Knock, Knock was the sound of the Professor's door. "May I come in?" Peter asked as he waited for the okay, hearing a yes as he then turned the knob and walked right in. Closing the door behind him and taking a seat in the chair while he waited for the Professor to turn away from the window, both hands clasped together like as if he was thinking. "So Mr. Parker, how has the mansion been for you? How did you sleep?" he asked in his usual tone. The boy smiling as he answered back with how comfortable the bed was and that the rooms were so roomy and Xavier just laughed with a nod. "Yes, yes we get that a lot.". The room went silent for a few seconds before Xavier asked him another question "Mr. Parker, how long have you had your powers exactly?" Peter looked at him and with a small moment to think he answered "Well I gotta say about, well a few months." Xavier did not expect that answer. "Oh? A few months you say?"

Peter nodded and waited for the Professor to respond, but instead he was met with a smile and the ability to go back to his room. The boy did so as he got up from his chair and looked at the man in front of him for a sec, walking out of the room as he bid the good Professor a good day. The scene pans on Xavier for a little as he thought to himself, turning his chair back around and looking outside of the window. Nothing but a almost chilling silence in the room as he only stared upon his home.

**Peter's Bedroom**

The boy flopped down and laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he wasn't sure what to make of the moment he had with Xavier. He felt somewhat off about it but he couldn't put his finger on why, and then he thought about something again. "Oh Oh, I need to call Aunt May!" he rushed to grab his phone and speed dialed the woman who raised him. It rung for a short while, no more then five seconds before he had heard her voice. "Hello Peter, how has it been?" the woman answered almost with a frantic voice as she's been worried about her nephew. "Oh I'm fine Aunt May, I just called because i wanted to check up on you." She gave a small chuckle and replied "Oh Peter, you don't have to worry about me, you know I'm just doing the usual. Shouldn't you be resting?" The boy looked confused "What ya mean Aunt May?" he asked as he waited.

"The Professor had notified me that you wouldn't be going to school today, and so I just thought that after the move you would need your rest." she said in a concerned motherly tone. "Aunt May, it was only like four boxes..." he had replied, and she commented back "Well yeah, but my baby boy needs to be concerving his strength, four boxes can still be a hassle.". Peter shook his head while smiling, this was the aunt he's known for sure. "Well I'm fine Aunt May, thank you." She gave a small laugh, and replied with a welcome and thank you in return. "I'm a head off Peter, I got a cake in the oven!" "Oooooo, save me some for when I visit!~" he had requested from her. Instead she made a deal with him to just bake something Friday and bring it over. Peter agreed and hung up the phone as he rested his arms behind his head, staring back up at the ceiling as he thought "Only Aunt May... It was four boxes, I don't need rest for four boxes."

Later on in the day Peter had gone to sleep and was snoring loudly, resting good just like his mother figure suggested. His eyes peacefully sat closed as he laid on all of the covers on his bed and tossed around a little. His outside actions affected by a dream he was having as he began to murmur a little "Gwen... ".

The scene reopened in a dark room, the boy standing in center as a spotlight shined on him from above and he looked around. Scanning the area as he found nothing until a light had gone off in front of him and there stood a woman, her back facing the boy as he tried to make out the familiar features. Her long blonde hair rested on the green rain jacket that she wore, her clean purple pencil skirt sat on her natural and lovely curves very nicely. "Gwen? Oh my god Gwen!~" Peter shouted as he began running towards the beautiful woman before him. Her body showing no sign of reacting to his calls or attempts at getting her attention. So, the Parker boy ran faster and more desperately struggled to catch up to the woman's body just standing there before he finally grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Gwen, I'm so glad to see you- a-are you alright?" he asked her, the body and face slowly turning around to meet his eyes with nothing but tears and pain. "What's wrong Gwen?" he pleaded for her to tell him something, anything was better then to be left alone in the dark like this. But, the girl didn't open her mouth, she didn't answer his request and in a final attempt to console her he pulled her in for a hug but she didn't want that. The woman violently put up her hands at his chest and pushed him back, away from her as Peter stumbled backwards almost losing his balance. "Don't touch me!" Gwen shouted at her once lover.

"Gwen why are y-" "How long Peter?!" she demanded, but the boy had no clue what she meant, he looked down and saw the suit on his body.

That red and blue spandex uniform of his greeted his yes as he saw past it a puddle, and in that puddle a reflection of his own face. He was without his disguise and Gwen could see him right there in front of her own two eyes as they were filled with tears and bloodshot red. "Gwen..." Peter tried to say in a soft broken voice, but she wasn't having it. She wasn't gonna give the man any time for more excuses or lies to leave his mouth as she restated her question "How long Peter?! How long before you were gonna tell me the truth?". He stood there and his words started to become obstacles as he stumbled and stuttured over them "I-I-I...". "No I's or but's, just answer the damn question Parker!"

He gave a sigh, one of pain and sorrow as he finished the sentence with a simple "I-I don't know..." as she looked furious now. "I don't know?... You've been lying and scheming behind my back all along and all you have to say is a fucking 'I DON'T KNOW'?!". Peter wasn't exactly sure what to say as she stomped towards him, almost walking as if she would've bulldozed him if she hadn't stopped and poked his chest instead. "This suit, this joyride was your reason for lying to me all the time?" "No, Gwen listen-" she had it and didn't wanna hear a word from him. "Don't 'Gwen' me! I'm tired of listening to your excuses and constant lies!" she said with such venom. " 'I gotta take care of my aunt', 'I need to do some work for Jonah', I this and I that. It was all lies!" Peter stood there and took the verbal punishment. "You killed my father with your ignorance, least you could do is love me enough to tell the truth!" she demanded and this took Peter a back.

He loved this woman with all of his heart and he knew that she knew he did, so he responded. "But Gwen, you know I love you!" and she took no time to reply "Then act like it!". "You say you loved me, but you aren't the man I loved!" She pushed against him again and he fell backwards onto the ground. "The man I loved was reserved, smart, and thought things through... NOT this this, gigantic asshole glory hog who didn't know when to let the police do their damn job!"

Peter began to scoot back, crawling away while still facing her as she followed. "You just had to rush in didn't you?! They had the creep cornered on a roof top, and you just needed to prove how big and bad 'The Spider-Man' was!" "Gwen you know it wasn't like that-" "The hell it was!" she retorted. "He was a dead man if he tried anything stupid and then you came... Trying not to shoot your dumbass they let the fight ensue and before my dad knew it he was covered in rubble! Crushed to death like the bug you are!" Peter tried to hold back any tears as he got to his feet, only for Gwen to push him again. "I want the man I loved back!" she said again as he then grabbed her hands "Then I'll be that man, I'll do anything for you Gwen!". Peter said this in sobs as the Gwen before him began smile back. Her tears running down her face and as the first droplet hit the ground, agunshot then went off and Peter whipped his head around behind him and saw a familiar face. A man that he hasn't seen in over a year stood before him and said his name with the slight sound of his own blood gurgling at the back of his throat "Peter...".

The boy was shook, his face unable to hold back any tears no longer as he answered the man in sobs "U-Uncle Ben...". The man walked forward to this boy, the one he spent years raising and loving. Pools of blood dripping below and following his every step as he stopped in front of the crying boy. "She's trying to take you away from me... She wants to take whatever part of me you have left." the man had told Peter in a voice of true dispare. Gwen grabbing the boy's left arm as she yanked him closure "He wants to take you from ME Peter..." she said. Parker stuttering and unable to even create word just like he couldn't fathom what was going on. Uncle Ben grabbing the boy's right arm as he pulled on his only nephew and commented "Don't let me die twice Peter... Please don't shoot me again...". Peter could only restate the man's name as he couldn't decide, he didn't know what to do. Gwen only adding to his misery as she said "Don't kill me again Pete, don't snap my heart like you did my neck...".

The boy just sobbed and cried, he couldn't bring himself to make a decision. He couldn't drop one from his life to make the other happy.

"I can't... I-I can't do this..." he pleaded to them both as they held onto each respective arm tighter. "Sure you can Pete, you love me don't you?" they had both asked him in unison with the most sincere voice his ears has ever heard. The boy was having a break down, a mental dilemma that his conscious and heart couldn't handle as he tried to free himself of the two but each just constricted his movements more. "Let me go! I can't choose!...". He had said again as the two only looked at him and replied. "Sure you can, after all you did so when you let the trigger get pulled on me..." Uncle Ben said with a kind smile even though his words so sinister. "And you did so too when you failed to save me..." Gwen replied with a gentle grin as her words were oh so rough.

The both of them becoming even more serious with their demands as they yanked on each arm and shouted "CHOOSE!" Peter shouting in his sleep that he couldn't as someone came over, a feminine voice shaking his body as she tried so hard to wake him up with other voices doing the same. "I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Peter screamed as he shot up in his bed, sitting up right and his torso caught in a cold sweat as he noticed he was back in his bedroom. Looking around as Kitty had jumped backwards and fell on the ground to his left, Scott and Jean helping her up as Rogue and Kurt stood at his right, a worried and concerned look all over their face while Bobby and Evan stared at him. Peter's thoughts began to race as he put a hand to his forehead and just processed everything that had happened.

"Yo, uh Pete. You alright man?" Evan had asked as others began to swarm him with the same question while he struggled to think. "I-I..." the boy tried to form words but only found himself struggling again. His throat filled with the doubts and second guesses at if he even knew himself as he tried so hard to tell them something, anything! So he forced out the words that first came to mind "I'm fine! I'm fine!" he replied as he jumped outta bed and flipped over the others, walking to the door without another word as he held onto the frame. His heart and head had went through a ton of stress in such a small frame of time and he felt almost nauseous. A hand going to help the boy as he just continued on without any more words.

Heading down the hallways while holding in anymore tears til he had gotten to the bathroom to regain himself, so caught up in thoughts and struggling to keep this down inside that he didn't even notice he passed the girl with silky black hair. Staring him down with a questioning gaze as the atmosphere he carried himself was different at the moment, and all she could smell was tears and sweat. She continued walking til she was at his door and looked in to see the others all just kind of looking at eachother or at the ground in thought. Leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed as she just asked outta curiousity

* * *

"What was up with all the screaming?"


	5. Spider-Testing, One Two Three (Ch5)

**Chapter 5, Hope you all have fun with this one!**

* * *

The afternoon was silent for the most part, there were kids who spoke to one another and socialize like all normal teenagers do. But, for the main cast they were more on the side of quite thoughts. Everyone unsure of what to say or how to say it as they all would just share the occasional stare and the awkwardness that came with it. So, one took the initiative to start a conversation and see where it goes. "Anyone here have a clue what was wrong with him?" Bobby had asked. The others all looking at one another before just shaking their heads "Like, he was fine this morning..." Kitty spoke as her reply.

"What is even going on?"

the girl with black hair had firmly said. Everyone turning towards her as Kitty answered her question "Like, we had just got back from school and found Peter here spazzing out in like, his sleep.".

The girl just stood there and took in what Kitty had said as she shook her head and waited to see what the group would do about it.

Kurt then spoke up and suggested that they go and talk to him, see if there's anything they could to help. But, Scott then told them that it's best to let him go at his own pace, deal with his issues how he see fit and if he needs them they'll be there. "After all, he barely knows any of us." He finished his idea with that and everyone for the most part agreed that was the best move.

Walking outta his room and to the kitchen as they would wait for the struggling boy there. All of them except for that same girl, she just stared at his bed and left after a good few seconds mentioning under her breath how Wolverine had that same issue.

**The Bathroom**

Peter had grabbed the knob and slammed the door shut, letting it go as he left an imprint from how massively intense he gripped it upon the initial touch. Telling himself to calm down as didn't need to lose control of his strength, he needed to keep a leveled head.

But, how could he do so? He wasn't even able to think his own name with it so clouded up there, the sound of Gwen's neck snapping and Ben being shot ringing through his head. So clear and distinct as he tried covering his ears as if it would actually stop it. Bouncing back and forth, around and around as he held his skull and finally started crying again on the floor and against the wall.

Silently with the occasional gasp for air escaping his solitude and faintly reaching the outside flashes of her dead corpse fresh in his mind as he struggled to breath. The stress had begun to make it hard to even take in oxygen.

He wasn't sure how to go on with life or how he needed to do this, but he had to get himself together and he needed to do it fast. So, the boy just sat there... hoping to clear his mind as he took some tissue and wiped his tears, moving onto blowing his nose as he threw it down the toilet and took a deep breath. Hoping to flush his emotions down again and hoped they'd leave him alone as he pushed the button on the top of the back of the seat. Watching that piece of paper go down in a spiral as he tried to collect himself once again.

A few minutes passed with just standing and thinking about the one man who destroyed his life and continued to do so. "I'm sorry" being all he could say as he walked outta the bathroom and shut off the light, he now needed something to drink. So, Parker walked down the hall and into the kitchen silently. Not so much as the sound of his own breathing while he headed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle, slowly closing the door as he sighed and looked to his right as he was met with Kitty and Kurt standing behind it. "Oh my god!" Peter screamed as he jumped at the sight of them, so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't really even notice there were other people in the room. Scott facepalmed himself and just muttered under his breath "What about, 'on his own' did they not understand..." he asked himself. Peter fixed his posture and just looked at the others, smiling as he said "Ya'll must be psychic." Jean fidgetted around in her seat a little at the comment "how'd ya'll know I was going to the kitchen?".

"We just chill here sometimes after school, it's where all the snacks are man!~" Evan had replied and everyone gave a small bit of laughter.

"True true." Peter said as he opened the bottle and took the whole thing down without stopping for a breath, perfectly throwing the bottle behind him and into the trash. Jean clapped at the feat and Peter gave a small bow as he walked past Kurt and Kitty. "So uhm.. Like, are you okay Pete?" Kitty had asked the boy, his foot steps freezing in place as he then resumed with a quite "yeah".

No one bought this, they all knew you couldn't just be better in an instant like that. But, it wasn't their place to try and pry anything out of him when they've only known him for a day. So, they left it up to him to decide when to talk about it or if at all. "I'm really good guys, it was just a bad dream." Parker stated as he jumped over to the couch and sat there with his feet propped up, grabbing the remote as he went to turn on the Tv and finished his sentence. "I just wanna relax and enjoy the tele-"

"All the students, I repeat all the students can you come down to the lower floor please." Peter jumped at that sound he heard in his head as he questioned "Oh what the heck was that?". The other students simply laughed at his reaction as this was his first mental message from the Professor. "Oh you see, that was Professor Xavior. he's a psychic too.~" Jean stated. Peter's head sunk as he slumped over and then rested on his hands with them behind his head as he joked. "Welp, good bye devilish teenage scheemes...". the others laughing as Evan agreed with him and the rest all decided to head off down showing Peter the way.

A few moments later inside a nice sized elevator they all came down as Peter noticed the shiny silver lining everything had below the building. "Woah... This looks like a Sci-Fi film..." he stated as the rest agreed and walked him to where the Professor would be down here usually. The door opening automatically as they were now face to face with Xavier and Logan. The students bringing attention to the hairy man as he usually wasn't here too often and Logan just scoffed and let Charles speak.

"Now my students, I'm sure we all remember the talk around the supper table yesterday correct?" everyone nodded as Peter just kinda looked around. He didn't exactly know where Xavier was getting at but he knew it had to do something with him from the occasional glances. Bobby leaning over and bumping him as he stated "It's test your might time~..." and some snickers and giggles were heard in their group while Peter just now knew what this was about. "Now, you see Mr. Parker. We test all new students on their abilities after they've had a little bit of time to adjust, so if you are ready we'd like to test you the same." the boy understood and shook his head in compliance. "Yeah I'm game Professor, gotta keep it up when it's crunch time." he said as Evan gave him a light jab at the arm and Bobby did so too.

Kinda like a "Bro you got this" way of things as the older man enjoyed their youthful friendly exchanges and stated "Alright then follow me.".

And with that the wheelchair bound man rolled out of the room and the kids followed right behind him, all but one as she stood behind and watched as the Wolverine walked right past her. His eyes fixed on her and her's on him as they shared this slow motion stare down, though not outta intimidation. But, as Logan acknowledging the girl that was staring at him the whole time they were in there, like if she wanted to say something but kept her mouth shut.

The man deciding to do the same as they both just walked out and followed the others.

Moments later everyone was pouring into a room and had begun to stand along the wall as the rest of the floor was taken up by the testing area. Peter walked out into the center of the room as Hank walked over infront of him and began to explain the situation. "Now as Professor has probably told you, we usually study the capabilities of the new students that arrive in the institute."

"Gotcha Doc." Peter replied as he stood there staring at a spot under what had looks resembling of a cylinder hanging from the ceiling by countless wires and machinery. "Now Mr. Parker, this here device will test your strength and safely allow us to determine the possible limits to your strength, just stand under here and tell us something with a considerable amount of weight that you've lifted thus far.". He walked over to the machine right under it and replied "Well there was this one time i caught a car, something like Scott's."

Bobby from the side is heard outta the crowd "Dude, no way!" he shouted as a mocking tease. Peter turned his way and stated back "Oh yeah, just watch~.". Hank grabbed the lever and lowered the device down slowly as Peter pushed upward on it as it finally reached the one point five ton mark. A considerable weight of three thousand pounds of force pushed onto him as the cylinder was definitely packing that weight but nothing too much for Peter.". "Alright Peter, how ya feeling there?" the boy answering back "peachy" as Hank looked at the scale on the dashboard of the controls.

"Yep, there's your car right there Bobby~." he commented as everythone gave a small bit of appreciation to his feat, but Peter asked Hank to increase its weight. "Are you sure there?" the boy nodding in the form of his reply. So, Hank began to increase the force slowly as it went from three thousand pounds to three thousand one hundred. Then from there it went to three thousand four hundred as Peter wasn't breaking a sweat while it sped up a little and was now at four thousand pounds. But, Peter was not done, he had this in the bag and soon enough it had reached six thousand and still climbing.

Everyone, even the raven haired girl, had their attention completely enveloped by the counting as Hank had announced it was around the twelve thousand mark when Peter's knees began to shake slightly. An indication that he was coming close to his physical limit, but the boy didn't say anything as he held out and let it past the thirteen thousand mark next. Now over six point five tons, Parker was having some troubles as he held it above his cranium the best of his ability he could muster. Grunts escaping his gritted teeth as it finally hit over forteen thousand pounds and the sensors made it climb up slower. The weight increase would begin inching up rather than the pace it held before with every addition.

"Mr. Parker are you alright?" Hank asked the boy as he tried to give a smile with his gritted teeth, stating he's "Neherr hen hehher!~"(Never been better).

Peter beginning to feel the collapse of his arms as he still couldn't admit it was reaching his limit as it hit the forteen thouasand five hundred mark and his knees were shaky and his biceps began to burn. But the pressure just stopped building and stayed at the last mark of over seven point five tons.

"I must say, that's quite impressive!~ Can you push it up like this?" the furry man asked him, and he struggled a bit as the heavy weight was a formidable challenge. The sound of Evan and the other boys cheering Peter on as the girls joined in with full support of their new friend. A deep breath taken in as he then let his posture go down a bit and gave the biggest exhail, a shout of purely deep and grounded effort as he lifted the mass off of his body and it launched back into place. A round of appluase coming from the small crowd as Evan shouted "That's how we do it!" over heard from the more tamed "good jobs" and "nice jobs" that came in waves. "Very well done Mr. Parker, i must say you've set a new highest record among the students and teachers of physical strength." Hank had stated in support of Peter.

The boy then looked over to a monitor he had turned towards the kid catching his breath as the kid looked on. Seeing his name, Peter B. Parker, at the top of the list with a Logan underneath it. The difference surprising him as he read "7.5 tons" and the man under him read "1.05 ton" for their top strengths estimates, a six point forty-five ton difference wasn't at all expected. Bobby poked the man with his elbow as he joked "Might wanna watch out for that one Wolverine~..." and the joke was heard, yet the man didn't find it funny one bit. It just meant he needed to keep a closer eye on this one.

"Now Mr. Parker, would you kindly stand on this here treadmill?" and the kid did as he was asked while looking at the thing. It was a lot bigger then a one, the run way much wider as well most likely in the attempt to accomadate those that run on all fours or had extra limbs.

"So, I assume you'll be testing my speed next?" he asked as Hank gave a nod while he set it up. "We plan on testing all of your abilities this afternoon, those being stated to be Strength, Speed, and Agility correct?" Peter nodded back at the good scientist. "Now just go ahead and start working up to your top speed, the meter will adjust to your acceleration and display it here." he said as he tapped on that same monitor with the end of his pen.

"Alright then Hank, you got it." Peter said as he then began to jog, reaching about eight miles per hour to start out. His breathing increasing as he then went for a higher rate. His footsteps becoming much faster as he went on to being at a full sprint, and found himself pushing it to the limit. Everyone looking on as his legs were somewhat becoming rather slight blurs while in motion. Hank calling out Peter's top speed at a pretty solid thirty-five miles per hour. Another round of noise from the crowd of Peter's new friends and peers as he began to slow down and found himself back at a jog before then being stationary. "So did I break a new record?~" he asked with a playful tone as beast simply smiled and shook his head "Nope, I'm afraid Ms. Sinclair has you beat at forty-six miles.". Kitty jumped at the girl from behind and gave Sinclair a hug from the back as Rogue gave her a high-five at this "victory over the boys". Peter stood there and tended to his shoulder as he stretched again and gave a yawn, awaiting the next test as he looked to Hank and asked "So, how we gonna test my agility?". The man jotted down a note or two and then motioned the boy follow him and he did so. "Alright young ones, you all know the drill. Up to the observation deck." Professor asked of them and the rest of the kids followed up there.

"Now Peter, here is a multi purpose room we use to test each and every students skills and/or their capability as they're put to the test in a more natural or realistic environment." he opened the door and Parker walked right inside. He gave a look around as everyone was heading towards the space to observe what was down below. Hank being the final one as he walked over to the panel and sat down his clipboard beside it, pulling up the mic to his mouth as he proceeded to instruct the boy. "Now, think of this as a giant jungle gym, and your objective is to reach the other side while avoiding projectiles. Are you up for this?" the man asked just in case. The new kid giving him a thumbs up as he started to prepare himself and get a little hop going on, stretching each leg and shoulder as he got into a sprinter's pose and awaited the begin. "Alright... Three... Two... One..." and with the count down finished he found himself in a room that began changing almost instantly.

Short walls coming from the ground and turrets coming from the walls and floors as they began firing on the kid, his initial reaction being instinct as he dodged an incoming ball through leaning back into a bridge. Flipping onto all fours as he then jumped up to the walls and hung from a turret. Flipping upwards and on top of it as he followed up with pulling out a metal panel on it to use as cover. Jumping off the thing as he spun around and threw the panel at the turret and watched it shut down, his spider sense began tingling as more came flying towards his back, he contorted his body and leaned to the left then right while avoiding coming fire. Landing on the ground as he jumped behind more cover and let the balls hit against the walls surface. "I cool it with the theatrics, can't expose any other things I have up my sleeve" he thought as he then focused on thinking about his next move. He went on to escape from cover and land on top of one of the walls as the weapons faced him. Jumping again as they shot repeated rounds at the spaces around him and behind him while not landing a hit.

The boy would move around the field fast as he went from wall to ground and ground to cover, then cover to wall and vice versa. Landing against the smooth surface and bouncing off of it like a ball as he sped towards the next turret and stopped below it, grabbing the mass with puffed cheeks as he ripped it clean out of the ground and tossed it at another. A explosion happening as he left behind more cover and then vaulted over the structure as he headed for the other side while finding himself under even more fire power. "Seems it concentrates at the objective point, go figure. It's never that easy.".

Kitty turned to the girl next to her "He's doing pretty good don't you say Rogue?" "Yeah, he's pretty light on his feet I'd say." Rogue had replied and everyone started sharing their own thoughts on Peter's performance, most highly praising him as he has done fairly well without a touch. But, this just made Logan even more suspicious of the boy. No one should be able to avoid things like the way he does with only a few months, but his experience was showing through at his monuvors. This kid has been under multiple enemy fire before and he fought with more focus then one would expect from a child no older then his age.

Panning over to the girl with dark hair we could see she had spent the majority of the time looking at Logan, like examining him over and studying him. She caught attention at how he was staring at the new kid, he was studying this boy and she didn't exactly know why. Kids come in here every other week what's so important about one more? She stared down at the field and watched him do what he has been doing, moving from the wall to the ground and then to cover and mixing it up as he avoided being shot. "What's so special about him?" she thought as his moves though impressive wasn't anything to brag about in all honestly. They still showed a lack of discipline and formal training in combat scenarios. So what? the boy was light on his toes and had super strength, it wasn't at all her concern and neither did she care.

A bell had gone off and the course was complete, Peter standing there without a single loss of breath as he waved to his friends who cheered at his success. Hank grabbing the mic as he went ahead and spoke to the victor "Very good Mr. Parker, but if I didn't know any better it looked like you were showing off?" the man joked and Peter just shrugged as he replied.

"Hey, when you got an audience you have to put up your best show~." he stated as he got the okay to exit the room and freshen up. Walking out of the Danger Room, the others followed flooding towards the exit to congratulate their friend and all that was left was Xavier, Logan, Hank, and the girl. Logan looked over to her as she still was looking at him to which Hank decided to try and settle the situation. "Hey, why don't you go with the others? Storm will be ordering out for dinner today." But, the girl didn't leave. She didn't even acknowledge he had said something to her as she continued watching the hairy man next to him. Much to his annoyance as he snarled a little and commented "You heard Hank, so you outta leave. The grown ups have things to discuss.". The girl just continued to stand there and didn't leave her spot.

"Unless you got something to say?" Logan had said and she looked at him, much like before, just staring as if she did had something to say but ultimately didn't bother as she told him "no" and walked out to where the others were. Charles sighing in his chair as he rubbed his forehead and thought to himself on what just transpired. "Come on Logan, you know she has an interest in you, we all see that. Maybe you shouldn't be so distant to her, after all she probably sees you as something of a father." Logan was visibly irritated and uncomfortable in the thought. A slight shiver in his shoulder as he snarled at that statement before replying back. "No disrespect Hank, but I ain't that girl's father. She'll just have to deal with that." "But, though you may not be, it doesn't stop the girl from maybe wanting that type of relationship..." Xavier sighed as he then commented "Hank is right Logan, you may not be her father in the traditional sense... But the girl is looking for some form of guidance in this new world."

The short man folded his arms and just scratched his cheek while he replied to the Professor "You can't expect me to just forget everything and sing kumbaya while we hold hands and go on fishing trips...". The Professor rolled over to him and sat beside him as he replied "Yes... I do not expect you to wrap the girl in a loving embrace. But you must understand, she didn't ask to be brought into this world as much as you didn't ask for her to be. She's looking towards you for guidance in this place because you are not only her genetic match, but her emotional one as well.". Wolverine looked to Xavier as the man continued "She's in a new world with people she does not know Logan, people who treat her very differently then the weapon she was created to be. She doesn't truly know or understand the relationships these kids are trying to form with her, she's antisocial and lacks empathy. So, she studies you and your relations instead, she treats you as a glimpse of what to expect once she's adjusted to our hospitality old friend."

Logan just gave a sigh and looked ahead outta the window of the danger room, as if just daydreaming as he answered the wheel chair bound man "I know Chuck, I know...".

The scene became silent in the thoughts of that girl, a quite feeling of sympathy towards her prodicament as she honestly doesn't even know how to be normal. Hank deciding that there's enough of the sadness changes the subject and turned on a Tv monitor along with projecting the results of Peter Benjamin Parker for the three to see as he began his statement "So, thoughts on Mr. Parker?". Logan being the first to interject and speak up on his thoughts "Yeah, he's too good for the kids here. The boy has experience and he isn't telling all of us everything about himself." Charles clasping his hands in front of him, as he agreed with the man. "Yes, the kid is definitely one of skill and has had his fair share of fights." Logan interjecting again "Yeah but it ain't just that, the boy doesn't just have strength, speed, and agility. That kid is dodging things he shouldn't even know is coming."

After his comment there were slight questioning stares and so Logan walked up to Hank and changed it to the footage, scrolling through for the moment he was talking about as he stopped it when it was on screen. "There, watch this. You see the boy is in mid-air and he's getting blasted from behind, explain to me how he not only dodges and avoids everything, but does so without looking or even making an attempt to do so?" The others didn't have a answer for what he had told them, and they didn't exactly how this boy reacted so quickly and just enough to become untouchable. "I'm telling ya Chuck, something is up with that boy and I'm a find out what." Logan stated as he headed for the door before being stopped by the Professor. "Wait Logan." he said as the man stopped and turned around to his old friend, Xavier thinking to himself as he simply said "Let the boy be."

This came to Logan and Hank's surprise, the angrier of the two questioning what reason shouldn't he go and find out what is up with the new addition. "Because Logan, the boy has had his own experiences and so he has his reasons for keeping secrets. After all we keep our fair share of secrets don't we?" "Chuck, we have our reasons for whatever we don't tell. The boy is living with us, the least that can be done is knowing what he can do." Logan retorted. "Precisely, he is keeping any hidden powers or tricks to himself for what he may see as good reasons. He must warm up to us at his own pace dear friend. Become comfortable with the life style we offer and then make his choice on what he'll wanna share." Xavier had said as Logan just agreed to do so before heading out for a smoke. "Well Professor, what exactly should we do then?" Hank had asked out of curiousity. "We make sure to be wary of any odd behavior, but besides that he gets the same treatment as any other student would." was his final answer before Hank started going over the results again and the scene changes to upstairs with the kids.

Livingroom

All the kids were lounging around in the livingroom area as Peter had decided to take a quick shower and freshen up after the excercise. The room filled with joy and laughter as the students shared jokes and spoke about what school was like today over all. Scott reaching for the remote as he changed the channel and began flipping through to see what was on, being told to stop when the news channel spoke a familiar name. "Hey Scott, go back one." Kurt had said as Scott obliged and went one channel backwards as they listened in. "That's right ladies and gentleman at home, a masked vigilante the people are dubbing: 'Spider of Bayville' was spotted last night in the story from a witness. A little boy no older them ten was saved by this mysterious man when him and his father were mercissly assualted by gang members David Borrow, Brian "shark" Benjamin, and Montero Gemini...".

Everyone's attention was at the screen as the boy told his story, Peter just finally coming down in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that held two atoms, one named "Ato" and the other "Mic" as they both shared the last name "Bond". "So what ya'll watching?" he asked in a rather joyful tone while he went towards the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, beginning to sip the contents as they asnwered. "Were watching like, a story on Spider-Man!" Kitty answered, Peter almost choking on his drink as he struggled to swallow what he had in his mouth. It finally going down his throat as he rubbed the sore spot and asked "Spider-Man?". To which she shook her head and gave him a questioning stare from the strong reaction he had. "But, like I thought that guy was gone or something?" Peter said trying to act cool, a shrug coming from Kitty as Scott intervened "We don't know if it's him, but to be honest who else do you know that does what he does? they said there were 'webs' at the scene and he swung off with multiple witnesses.". Parker walked over and stood behind the couch as the special continued "People suspect that this may be the original Manhattan hero named 'Spider-Man', but besides the theme there hasn't been much to relate back to the two being one and the same. Now back to our regularly scheduled weekly forecast updates with Jim."

Kurt turned to the boy sipping his water and asked him a question "So, think it's the same guy Pete? Think Spider-Man is in Bayville?". The question was one Parker truly didn't really know the answer to as he simply replied "I don't know, may just be some wackjob in a costume trying to ride the fame?". Jean turning a little and commenting "Not buying it huh?..." Peter just shrugged and proceeded to give his two cents "Personally, I'm not even sure if I want him to come back." This statement caught a few of the people off gaurd, turning towards him as he noticed that he was taking center stage. "How come?" Kurt had asked and the boy just paused for second as he just explained himself a little "Well I mean... He's been gone for a few weeks, and the world hasn't changed much without him. Then not to mention he hasn't always been the best of 'heroes' out there... maybe he just needs to leave the work to the professionals like the police, or maybe he avengers.". Kurt practicaly asking his question directly after Peter had finished "You really believe that?" and the boy just gave another shrug as he replied "What are ya'll thoughts?".

The others somewhat just quite as they let what Peter said sink in, that was before Evan had answered Peter's question "I think he's cool, because he looks out for the little guy.". The center of the stage was now on the blond dark skinned boy, leaning back in the chair he was in. "The Avengers act like world police, they do whatever they want whenever they want. Besides, they fight off alien invasions and continent level issues, rarely do you ever see them just walking among us and solving what others may see as smaller problems." The others beside Peter just let him speak "But it's the police job to do those things.". Evan just scoffed and looked towards the boy as he gave him a reply "And leave it up to those getting paid by some fat cat in the shadows?... Those guys have their hands full enough, you believe they could put a stop to half of the guys Spidey did?". "Nope." Bobby had said outta nowhere before Evan continued "If I could do the stuff he could, I probably wouldn't have used them how he does. I respect the guy, he doesn't only just deal with the bigger things. He also takes the time to help out a little girl with her balloon, or an old lady across the street. I think he's a cool dude that many just don't seem to appreciate enough."

A statement to which Peter imitates a well known man that works in the field of journalism "He's a menace I tell ya!". A collection of laughs and some just rolling their eyes at the sheer mention of the flat top haired and cigar smoking man, others getting up to do a imitation thereself or just enjoying the show. Everyone had begun to have a little fun with it and the mood had lightened a little bit.

And once the situation has calmed down again Scott finished the statement and gave his own opinion. "Some of us admire the guy, he's just someone who decided to get up and use his powers for good. And there's people who accept him for that, so... it's like a reminder that eventually people like us will be accepted more into society without the constant fears and shunning that comes our way.". A statement that many agreed with as Peter understood what the boy with shades was getting at, and the things Evan was saying truly did hit him deep. Silently standing there as he thought over the things that had just entered his mind as he took another sip of his bottle down. "Yeah, perhaps you're right. He can be pretty awesome I suppose." Kurt giving Peter a light jab to the arm to in a very playful way as the boy rubbed his appendage and smiled.

The rest then turning back to the Tv as Scott started flipping again and they all decided to go ahead and watch a movie that had come on FX. Waiting for the food to arrive so they could have supper Peter thought to himself "Maybe...".


	6. Unus strikes, and Spider is back

**Hmmmm on the bad side Covid got us all stuck indoors... on the bright side I've been able to take extra time thinking over the story and I'm proud to say this'll be a dramatic and thought out ride that'll bring multiple marvel related characters and locations! So stay tuned and watch as the series unfolds and forms something worth while~. I hope this can bring you something extra to do while locked up in them houses**

.

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep

Peter slapped the silver button of the alarm clock which caused the beeping to stop, a groan as he looked over the time and it read "5:30 am". He turned on to his back and looked up at the ceiling and just stared at its smooth surface. Thoughts running through his head as he was actually gonna have his first day at school, a new environment to go with the new home as he sighed and just wondered "How much like Midtown will this be like?". Looking back at the clock and it was now "5:34 am", reminding him to get up and hurry before Bobby would hog the bathroom from everyone else.

So, the boy got up to his feet and went through the drawers, grabbing a pair of boxers and setting them aside as he continued going through the number of clothes. A suit case then in hand while grabbing his outfit as he went ahead and headed towards the personal coat rack grabbing a blue hoodie, a birthday present from his late girlfriend.

Heading down stairs Peter went ahead inside of the bathroom and closed its door, looking into the mirror connected to the counter. Staring at himself as he sighed and began to strip down and turned on the shower as the sound of rapid droplets hit the door. Bobby walking into the hallway as he found himself waiting for someone outside of the bathroom while on his phone.

A little forward into the morning Peter is eating breakfast, Eating a stack of pancakes with bacon and eggs that was being prepared by Ororo as she started a conversation. "So, how did you sleep Peter?" The boy looked up at her and smiled, the gesture with a closed mouth as it was full of food and he swallowed before speaking "It was fairly good, thanks.". Ororo smiled back as she continued on to make more for some students as they came down "I'm glad that you were able to rest, after all today will be your first day." she stated and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, now it's a new number of teachers with a new set of rules..." he said as she commented "Oh you should be fine, but that does remind me..." she said as she gave the next two, Rahne and James, their plates.

"You were an all A student, but I noticed you had a little of a 'bathroom and blatter' problem along with often tardiness or even skipping. But, as of a few weeks ago it halted... we won't have that issue correct?"

Peter gave a small and awkward chuckle at the thought of those times as he then swallowed the juice and wiped his mouth, noticing she wasn't laughing as well he cleared his throat. "N-no Ms. Munroe. It was something I was working through, but not anymore." he answered and she gave a nod as she stared at him a little longer and then went back to cooking "That's good to hear, you're a brilliant kid Peter, don't let other things get in the way of that.". Parker nodded and stared down at his plate as he went to eating more while Rahne and James just observed what was going on before just shrugging it off and digging in. Next came Bobby in a rush to the chair waiting for the meal that Ororo handed him, "Good morning Bobby." she stated as he began to eat. A nod coming from him as a reply.

"Yo, sup Pete." he said in between bites, the boy looking up from his plate and swallowing the mouth of food as he replied "Oh, it's been alright this morning.". Bobby agreed with the boy before taking another bite of the meal and then continuing the conversation. "So how you feeling about going to our school?" he asked and Peter just shrugged, he figured the schools were closer to mirror images with some differences here or there. "I guess it'll be interesting seeing new faces. But, pretty sure things will be the usual for the most part." he stated. Kitty walking down the steps and grabbing a seat as Ororo greeted her, and she returned the favor. "So like, you ready for the first day of school Pete?" she asked and Peter gave her a thumbs up. "Oh! Just make sure to watch out for some teachers, like Mr. Slott..."

The boy raised an eyebrow and just looked at her. "He's like, ruining my life you know?" then came Scott walking down the stairs as Jean wasn't too far behind and Rogue as well. "Oh, he is not that bad Kitty." The girl scoffed at his statement and shook her head as she begged to differ. The conversation becoming less about him, and more on a man that wasn't even there til Pete's attention was taken by someone else. "It'll be fine Pete, don't worry about the teachers." Jean said as the boy finished his plate and agreed with the red head on that note. The rest of the students then flooding in as they sat at the table waiting for and receiving their plates while the room became much louder. Professor Xavier soon came along rolling into the kitchen to inform the students that they better hurry along and so the kids did as they were told and headed out for school.

Scott and the gang walked over to his convertible as Peter kind of just stood in the middle of things, unsure of where the school was or how he was getting there. "Hey Pete, need a ride to the school?" Kurt asked him, and Peter simply raised a hand and waved no. The boy pulled out his phone and just started walking in the direction that lead to the gates of the mansions' in closed walls. The crew watching him with a shrug as they headed off and bid him a momentary farewell. "Let's see, what was the name again?" Peter asked himself as he scratched the top of his head. Thinking to his self if he should've just took the offer. "Bayville High School." said a girl with such a monotone and reserved voice.

The brunette boy looked over to his left and found her standing there, the raven haired girl. Looking outside of the gate and at the cars that left the mansion, the people aboard smiling and laughing. "Oh, thanks." he replied with a smile as she stood there and now focused her attention on him, the two coming eye to eye for the first time since he's been here. An awkward silence taking over the scene as Peter looked back down to his phone and found the directions towards his new school. Looking back up at her as he tried to make conversation "So... I assume you walk to school?" he asked her. The question got its reply much to Peter's surprise as she had a slight scowl, "I don't go." was all she said before she started back towards the mansion and left the Parker boy alone.

He watched her walk away silently, not another word shared between the two as Peter turned and walked the opposite direction and off he was towards the school.

The scene opens back up with the ringing of a bell as the countless students came rushing in at the warning, Scott and the others sharing a few final words before heading off to their desired destinations. Then came Peter in a light jog as he made it to the school's doors and rushed inside, looking around for a person to ask where the principal's office was. "Yo Pete, you made it man!" a familiar voice had called out to him and turned out to be Evan. Peter turned to face him and gave a wave as he replied "Oh yeah, hey uh Evan... Where exactly is the principal's office?". The blonde boy grabbed Peter's shoulder and faced him towards the way with verbal directions, bidding his friend farewell once a buddy of his had come over.

A knock then came on the Principal's door as she answered for them to come inside, Peter walking through the entrance and closing it behind him. "Hello, my name's Peter Parker. I'm the new student." he told her as she nodded and asked the boy to sit down. "I am aware that you have moved from not too far away..." she replied as her hands held a small stack of papers. "From Midtown High I see, an intelligent young boy.". Peter took pride in his brain, giving an awkward smile and just agreed. "But, you seemed to have had a troublesome streak of absances and tardies, dissapearing from class on occasion to 'use the bathroom'?..." she remarked. A very stern and unamused tone in her voice as she clasped her hands together and Peter interjected "You don't have to worry about such a thing anymore-" "Indeed I will not, I do not put up with trouble makers in my school, do you understand?" she spewed. The boy nodded and once he got the schedule he was excused out of her office.

"Great, way to go Parker... Principle already hates you." he thought to himself as he walked down the halls, looking at the different classroom numbers and who was teaching it. Passing sets of lockers til he finally found himself at the the room he needed to be in, knocking on the door and asking for permission to come in. The sound of an older man allowed him access as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. "Ah, Mr. Parker is it?" the boy nodded "I see you've made it to your first class of the day. I'm Mr. Kirby, but you'll get to know me and my classroom rules soon enough. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?".

Peter agreed to do so and walked over to the center of the classroom "Uhm, hello. My name is Peter Parker and I just recently moved here from Midtown." The class barely said hello back, with the ocassional student either asleep, on their phone, or simply not caring.

"Good, any hobbies Mr. Parker?" Kirby had asked the new student, and Peter just replied nonchalantly "Uh I'm a nerd." and a few small chuckles came from the few who even paid any attention, like Kirby and some students. He motioned for Peter to take his seat and the boy did so, setting down his back pack on the floor as he got ready for the class to resume. And the day did indeed resume, going by rather slowly as he went from teacher to teacher.

The same thing again and again, "Hi, I'm Peter Parker. The new kid?", it was great to catch that break inbetween while he looked for a seat to sit down in at lunch. Hearing familiar voices call out his name. Peter turned around and found the gang all sitting at one table as they offered the kid a seat to sit in next to kurt, and he took the chance. After all, in Midtown he would end up being at one table alone because of Flash's influence among the crowd. Even some nerds avoided him at the potential fear of locker shovings, then with the incident Peter actively avoided most people. So, the offer and kind faces was a nice change of pace as he sat down and was immediately bombarded with a question or two.

"So like, how was the day so far?" Kitty asked among the others who did as well. Peter giving a shrug as he thought it was as boring as any first day would and could be. All he did was intrduce himself, get papers to be signed, get the rules to get accustomed with. A pat on the back from Kurt along with a motivational thumbs up, Peter giving a small smile as the others then began a new conversation beginning to share laughs and smiles as they enjoyed the much needed break. As all friends do, they joked around about the day and the teachers they had for certain classes.

"Hey guys I gotta go to the bathroom, be back in a second." Peter said as he stood up and tossed out his trash while walking out of the lunchroom. He headed down the hallway with a little pep in his step as he was in a fairly good mood. Turning around the corner as he was met with a tall man that walked right past him, Peter finding himself almost pushed out of the way without the man lifting so much as a finger.

"Move along child." the man said as Peter just watched him walk right past. Looking at the direction he came from Peter had noticed the bodies of two administrators unconcsious on the floor as this stranger headed for the lunchroom. "It's my first day..." Peter sighed to himself before he rushed down the hall and into the nearest boy's bathroom.

The group had continued to eat and talk after Peter left, that was until Kurt noticed someone walking into the room. A man in his twenties and slick black hair walked right into the room with no hesitation. Clad in a skin tight red spandex suit along with what looked like black underwear with a golden insignia over his crotch area. "I am Unus, the untouchable!" he exclaimed with a confident shout. A security guard or two rushing in after the man from the fact that he is a unwelcomed guest to the school, jogging up behind him and aiming to subdue the man as they bounced off of the air around him and to the floor. Kids beginning to panic as he silenced them and commanded that everyone stay exactly where they were, both adult and student alike listened.

"I am here for a Scott Summers and Jean Grey, where are they?" he asked and a kid from the crowd of kids can be heard shouting where was their table. Rogue and Evan looking behind them trying to see where this voice came from. Scott prepared for the worse and asked the man why he was here as the group of teens were worried about the possibilities of having to use their powers in such a public area.

That was until they heard a voice coming from the hallway as a chair came flying in through the door, hitting the man's shield and bouncing off towards a wall in the distance. "I just gotta say, a grown man coming in here and looking for a couple of teens?" he leaped into the room and everything was silent for a second as many didn't believe what they were seeing now.

"THAT, won't look good on your record buddy." he said as he landed directly infront of this Unus standing straight up "I'm a have to write you up and check if you're on the list." he said as a few kids did laugh at the wall crawler's joke. Others amazed that a Manhattan hero was in their school at this very moment and just so nonchalatly rushed in. "The Spider-Man, I have heard much about you and your antics. But, now you stand before me bug." He said as this boy jumped up and rushed at him, throwing a punch at the man that would've connected for any regular crook. But, Unus is no mere man and he wasn't anything to be handled lightly no matter how he dressed. Spider-Man bounced off of a bubble around him as the spot he had connected with shined a light blue. The force pushing he web weaving teenager backwards and into a spin as he flipped onto the nearest wall above the crowd. Looking at the man bewildered at what just happened, he leaped off above the teens below him and shot two web balls that bounced off the surface around him and into the wall as they splat.

The red and blue hero pulled himself to the ceiling with his strands of webbing and relaxed upside down, web line lowering himself down and infront of the man as he looked him in the eyes and asked. "So, I assume you got some form of a shield around you? Blocks out kinetic forces?" The boy said and the man simply smiled as he raised his hands "I am the untouchable Spider, what do you expect to do with me?" he said basking in all of his glory. Spider-Man landing on the ground again and thinking to himself "Great... so an ego maniac that I can't just punch out and go about my day...".

Unus smiled as he walked directly through the spider and the hero jumped out of the way, onto a wall as he shot multiple web lines between him and the students. Creating a wall too high for Unus to jump over and the webs too strong to just walk through, at least for the moment.

"All of you stay right where you are, it appears I have to exterminate before I fulfil the goal." Unus said as he turned to the young man in his way. The arachnid jumping down and touching the ground in a graceful landing as he immediately grabbed a table and threw it much harder then he did the chair, the object breaking on impact and bouncing off against the walls and ceiling. Unus smiling as he laughed at the poor attempt to get through punishing his actions, winding his hands back and pushing them forward he released the force of his shield infront of him and at the teen. His spider-sense tingling at the action and so he jumped outta the way to find the tables behind him pushed away from the force. Looking back at Unus who was doing it again, but the wall crawler was far too hard to hit with such speed and agility. "You can't dodge forever Spider!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with a mighty roar.

The web weaver landing on a wall as he took in a loud deep breath and let out a loud exhail as he said with a deep voice "heee-kooo, I find your lack of faith disturbing.". Leaping from wall to wall and then down to the floor as he picked up two shards of demolished tables, jumping around and throwing them at the man from different angles thinking to himself "Great, shield covers him all over...". The crowd just in awe at the display, no one has spotted Spider-Man in a few weeks and to appear at their school of all things just seemed surprising. But, the group of teens at the front, they needed a plan and desired to be as discreet as possible to respect Xaviers wishes.

Coming up with the easiest idea to have Jean try and physically attack him, maybe get him to stop whatever he's doing or find out what it even was he wanted them for.

The girl took her signature pose of two hands on each side of her head to help concentrate among the lowd crowd of students and the sounds of objects breaking. Making her strike on him fast while he was distracted but instead she found herself getting forced slightly back and what felt like a strong push at her forehead from the attempted sneak attack. Shouting out at the unexpected pain, Scott immediately went to comfort her as she rubbed her forehead, mentally telling the others the news "I-I can't break through, it's like his mind has a shield around it too!". "So any retaliation would have to be physical after all..." Kurt said as they all looked onto the webbed hero.

Unus heard her shout, and grew tired of the hero, and knew that no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't hit the little weasel. So, he turned around and began walking through the webbing, it tearing and stretching from the counter forces of the shield and our hero found himself jumping from behind and throwing a last ditch effort attempt as he tried to land a heavy double over head. But, try as he will the force only pushed him back against a near wall as he crashed into it and the surface cracked and shattered under the force. Dust and small debris of the wall falling on him as he audibly hit the ground with a groan.

"Good luck with that Spider, try as you will. I WILL do as I wish." and the man finally broke through the obstacle and began walking to the girl, Scott stepping infront of her. "Don't touch her." he said. Unus smiled and took a step ahead as his shield pushed the shades wearing boy backwards into his friends, seeing no other choice he grabbed his glasses and was prepared to do what was necessary. "Don't do it Scott, we can't risk the exposure." Jean mentally shouted. "Then like, what do you suggest we do?" Kitty had asked with the others agreeing. "Can't the professor just wipe them after we do what we gotta do?" Evan asked and was shot down by the redhead. "With all these people around, there's no telling what ends up on the internet before the he gets here.".

"So we just do nothing?" Rogue asked as Scott straightened himself back up with the help of Kurt. "It's the best play right no-" at that moment Unus grabbed her by the arm. Her friends calling out to her as she pulled away from Unus and reached out to hit him. Landing a slap across his face and as the man leaned back and winced at the attack that took him by surprise. Irritated and embarrased he shoots daggers in the looks he was giving the teens while tending to the edge of his face where the strike landed. "I'll take you by force if I have to!" the enraged Unus had said, raising his hands at the group as a voice shouted from the back, catching everyone's attention.

"You know, I thought your mother taught you never put your hands on a lady?" he joked as the wall crawler was high above the man and with a spin landed directly in between him and the girl. Weaving a cartridge full of webbing into another wall to buy the kids time. "Might wanna start heading out!" he demanded them. While Unus started expanding the shield and trying to push through the wall, the hero shouted for everyone to move aside and as the path cleared he jumped on the wall and slammed both fist against the surface and it crumbled as he made a new exit. The kids immediately flooding out and pushing their way through as the hole would allow as many that could fit to escape. Multiple kids and the lunch ladies were heading for the parking lot as some probably planned to drive home and call their parents and/or the police.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man!" Jean called out and the young man flipped down next to her waiting for her to say what she needed to. "When he grabbed me, I hit him!" she said and this took the young man by surprise. "Like it actually landed on the guy?" he replied and she nodded as the answered to his question, and this gave the boy an idea. An Achilles heel to plan his next strike with and so he thanked her as he said for the rest to get out now. Unus finally breaking through as the kids were escaping while he webbed up the exit and he was about up to here with the arachnid "You don't know what you're dealing with!" he shouted as he fired at him again and the boy would dodge.

Jmping out of the way and heading for different walls as the man tried his best to hit him. Spider-Man then leaping over him and grabbing the two officers as he webbed the lunchroom door shut. He lunged to a nearby window and let down the officers through the opening as some of the remaining kids tried to take them each held up by at least three students. The villian taking the oppurtunity as he fired at the web slinger's back, his spider-sense going off as he just barely jumped out of the way. Time moving in slow motion as the boy flipped backwards and contorted his body in a way as to fired a teasing web ball at Unus and a line up at the ceiling as he whipped himself up there.

"You know, with all of this mayhem and everything I am kinda underwhelmed.-" he jumped outta the way of an attack. "I mean, you even added 'THE UNTOUCHABLE' to your name and feel the need to mention it every other minute.". "he said as he flipped and styled on his agressor. "-But then I remembered your name was Unos and just couldn't bother to take you seriously!". A visible eye twitch came across his face as he force pushed at the hero again and shouted "It's Unus to you!". The hero dodged the blast and moved over to the side as he replied "Right Unmos (une-mos) that's what I said?" he joked and the man was already irritated as he blasted again. "It's Unus, U-Nus!" he demanded of the teenager, but the boy simply laughed as he answered "Oh my bad, it's Unanus (Une-A-uns) right? I'm sure that's it~.". Unus didn't like this at all and grew tired of the Spider's childish and infuriating humor as he blasted yet again and missed. "I don't have time to meddle with you! I got one job and you of all people won't stop me!".

So the boy went on the offensive now as he retorted "Well if you say so?~". Jumping up and bursting through the roof of the place from its weakened structure. The blocks and framing collapsing from the stress it endured as unus was left with a building caving in on him.

Sticking up his hands in a defensive manner as he shouted and found himself buried under the incredible mass of the wood and brick. The Spider themed hero landing on a nearby street light as he looked on at the work he's done, talking to his self and reasoning what he just did. "Well with that shield of his he can't seem to interact with objects without dropping the thing. So, it's safe to assume he'll be stuck within that rubble til the proper authorities show up.".

Taking a breath and letting his body relax as he finished the statement "Wonder how long before some shield officer tries to chew me out for the cost, but then again, I am just keeping the Damage Control busy and paid right? Right...".

Yet, the damage and fight wasn't over as the rubble moved, lifted up into the air and sliding down the sides of his invincible shield with a light blue tint following. Unus forcing himself through the piles of rubble ahead of him as he walked through it. A look of both anger and determination as he shouted and forced an exit for himself. Walking his way out to the parking lot looking for the two kids he was sent for. The hero giving a groan under his breath from this tiresome situation made his way down and flipping in front of this man with a cheery and cheeky attitude.

"Look I'm sorry buddy, if you can't handle a joke how are you supposed to make it in the real world Unemos (une- nem- most)?" and with that the man extended his shield out in all ways as he increased its strength yet again and made the arachnid jump back and out of the way. Unamused and determined to get this right he walked directly past the boy. "Scott and Jean, come out now while I'm still feeling generous!" he shouted and walked on through with cars being pushed out of the way from his bigger and thicker shield. Spotting a redhead in the far distance as he began to speed up his pace and then a chunk of the wall came crashing at him from behind. Catching the villain off guard as Spider-Man continued to throw nearby objects of considerable size with tons of force.

Bombarding the man to the point where he increased the thickness of his shield and was stuck struggling to keep a leveled head at the noise and stress of the fight. Wall after wall and scrap after scrap the boy wasn't letting up, and neither was the man as he then began increase its thickness yet again while bringing the shield closer to his persons so he could focus on its strength more. "You should stop while you're ahead Spider! You dropped a roof on my head and still can't touch me! I just get stronger and stronger! As much as I want!".

"Come on Unendo (u-nin-do), we're just having fun!" Spider-Man exclaimed as he continued the assualt and found the man beginning to try and show off just how powerful he truly was. Increasing the shield's strength and thickness so in retaliation the hero then threw a car and the explosion caught Unus off guard but only made him angrier as he began try a d combat with over confidence in his ability. The shield getting its last dose of increased strength caused Unus to find himself starting to feel light headed. Like a sudden rush of floaty thoughts clouded his mind and he soon realized that he began to need more breaths within a second. Looking down at his hands and reaching at his throat the man soon was running out of air. With increasing his shield to such an extent for extra precaution to avoid damage he had brought it to an even higher level without any precautions for such a feat. And, with that new level he was not only keeping out any harm, but he was also limiting his own air supply, like creating a vacuum inside of his own bubble and if he didn't let up he would find himself suffocated to death. The thought of how much harder breathing was becoming made him begin to panic, and he immediately let down the shield and fell to his knees from the crumbling of the heavy thought and lack of oxygen. Hyper ventilating and relaxing his throat as the ground began to stop moving under him from the blurry vision.

After finally catching his breath it was already too late, the next thing he saw was a red fist headed for his face and that was all. Everything went black and the Untouchable Unus had his lights knocked clean out by the kid. The young hero stretching out and letting his arms fall beside his body as he could actually relax somewhat now. Next webbing the guy up and webbing his mouth shut he then looked around and found the kids had started coming outta hiding now. All looking on at his victory as some began to clap and others soon followed along while shouting in cheers at the web hero that saved them. The boy looked around to his left and to his right as he had noticed that everyone was happy with him for once. That at the moment he had succeeded and all bystanders ended up okay without a single casualty or hospital needed for medical attention. The boy had done his job and he did it right. Standing proud as he leaped up into a street light and grabbed at its pole. Swinging himself around it and up as he shot two web lines zipping himself to a nearby building's roof top while the cheers grew louder as if they wanted him to hear their appreciation while he swung away, not as the troubled Peter Parker,

But as the triumphant and

Amazing Spider-Man.

* * *

**Okay, I am stoked to have got this update out finally. Boy you don't know how the situation I'm in has hit my motivation to a new low. BUT I SHALL NOT QUITE, this story will be finished and I plan on having a blast doing so! Now for the small bit of explanations, I decided this story needed just a little more Spider-Man to go with the tons of Peter Parker narrative i've been writing, so I decided to take a villain and have them attack the Xavier students. BUT, I wanted someone that was part of X-Men lore instead of Peter's for the fact that his setting had changed and it hasn't been too long. Not to mention selling the whole "Peter is outta his ordinary" vibes. So I decided to use a mutant and ended up crossing paths with a more lesser known guy in my research, Unus! His powers was basically a force field and he was already known to be a criminal and so I read his marvel wiki bio, Comicsvine bio, and what his debut was like back in X-Men #8 and he was somewhat over confident. (Even though every other villain was a over confident jerk who shouted their name and thought they were so bad back then, just the writing style I guess...) So, I worked with him and took the small creative liberty of making it that his shield could also propel a concussive power out in a single direction, much like a force push for the sake of action purposes. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to write what comes up next. Stay Safe out there and expect chapters much sooner then the weeks long break I took!**


	7. Spider of the Night part 1 (Ch7)

**Chapter 7, Hope all who read enjoy what I'm cooking up! Though I warn you all that for plot reasons there will be slight errors in grammar and spelling during the dialogue in the end to simulate the situation they're in. Nothing major though as words are easily recognizable with only one letter changed or one letter repeated.**

* * *

Wooosh, was the sound of the air that passed the boy's face. His knees tucked into his chest and his body curled up into a ball. Next extending out again with a kick as he flew into the air and landed on a nearby building. Taking off the mask and flopping onto his rear end while letting his posture calm down and relax truly. A big smile on his face as he looked up at the light blue sky with the hazel eyes he possessed, laughter leaving his lips as he leaned on his arms he positioned behind him. "Heh Heh... Like, wow, that was... That was incredible!" he shouted as he let his torso drop onto his back and rested right there, so calm and peaceful after the excitement he just faced.

His heart beat just settling down after that thrill of a rush before his eyes bulged open almost like that of a cartoon character. "Oh crap! I gotta get back!" he said while jumping to his feet and grabbing his mask as he whipped it on and with a THWIP he was off again.

Swinging as fast as he could, zipping above the crowds of kids and towards the back of the school, landing quitely on the roof while he crawled back down and in through the bathroom window. Looking around the area to make sure he was the only one in the room, he silently made his way to the top corner where he had placed his clothes in a makeshift web bag. Dropping to the floor in a stall as he started to redress in the clothes he wore to school today, a small smile to himself as he said "I surely didn't miss this part of the job...". Looking in the mirror to make sure none of his suit had stuck out in the hoodie's collar and/or the pants he wore. Finally seeing his self in good enough condition to leave he jumped to the window and snuck right back out of it into the crowd and began looking for the others.

 ** _Everyone Else_**

"Hey, have any of you seen a kid with long brown hair? He's about this tall and had on a blue hoodie." Jean had asked only for the group of friends to answer back with the shaking of their heads. A sigh leaving her mouth as she thanked them and walked the other way, the rest seeing her comeback alone. "No luck huh?" asked Evan, hands in his pockets as she nodded her head and the group all had a collective sigh. "Where could Pete have gone?" asked Kurt with Kitty giving him a shrug as Scott questioned Jean about the search.

"You still couldn't pick him up 'mentally'?" and she shrugged back "I couldn't get a read on him after the whole Spider-Man business had settled down.". "Maybe try again, never know it may work this time?" Kurt suggested and at that moment the boy in question asked them "Maybe what'll work?". The rest turning to the direction of his voice and there he was squeezing his way through a few kids. "Yo Peter, what happened to you man? We've been looking for you!" shouted Evan as the boy rubbed the back of his neck and thought to himself "gotta think fast!".

"You see, I saw that crazy guy come in and left a trail of bodies behind him. So, I rushed over to check if they were okay and before I could get back to you all, the remaining staff were evacuating everyone out that they could. And, with no way back in I had searched for some help!". The others listening to his story before Kitty interjected "So like, were you the one who got Spidey down here?" and Peter replied as if he hadn't known. Playing his part to the best of his ability as he asked "Wait, Spider-Man was here?" he exclaimed. Kurt joining in on the conversation "Yeah! The dude was pretty awesome!".

"But what happened to the lunchroom?" Peter asked the group and Rouge answered "They battle was a crazy one..." the brunette boy shrugging as he replied "And I missed the whole thing?". The rest also replying with almost a single yep in unison.

"Well I'm not surprised, everything happens when you aren't around..." Peter had joked as he stuck his hands in his hoodie's pockets. Evan put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly pat "Maybe next time.". Peter giving a single nod and then moving on to asking about the people in his friend group. Checking to see if they were alright and everyone had agreed that they were fine. Looking towards what was the School's lunchroom as Kurt lightly elbowed his side and joked "Crazy first day huh?". "You can say that again." Peter replied as he just stared at the damage that was left, it wasn't anything pretty and he surely didn't want it to end the way it did. But, it was the best he could come up with, just keep throwing obstacles in the guys way til someone like the Avengers or Shield got here.

He didn't expect for him to eventually just let the shield down the way he did but it was definitely exactly what he needed. The fight was able to be done and over with much sooner and he was able to do it on his own, a few hiccups along the way but overall he was happy with the result. No one was hurt and he left the weirdo incapacitated for the police to take him in for custody. then there's no doubt Shield will come and the guy will be locked up somewhere, and where ever he ends up he'll be under watch. Carefully kept under lockdown and unable to hurt anyone, so there were more wins then losses today.

"Everyone settle down, settle down!" Shouted the principal among the crowds of gossipping students and loud Police sirens from the law enforcement that had just arrived. "You may all call your parents for an emergency dismissal and those who are waiting for their belongings may retrieve your items from the lockers now that its been confirmed safe enough to enter.". And, with that the kids all casually walked in and headed towards the lockers. Opening the metal doors and grabbing their stuff as men from countless working backgrounds were practically watching the groups that came in. The cars of parents rushing to the school were filling up by the minute as adults came to hug and check in on their children while our group of young powered kids were beginning to make their way home.

"So Pete, how are you gonna get back to the mansion?" Scott asked his friend, the brunette boy reached into his pocket as he pulled out his cellular device. "Same way I got here, I'll just walk." he replied with a joyful tone, and even when they offered again he just continued to decline. Kind words were then exchanged as Scott got behind the wheel and they drove off, Peter waving to his friends as they got down the road before he turned around and ran down an alley way.

In a light jog he grabbed the mask from the pockets in his tights, pulling the red fabric over his hair and on his face as he slapped on two silver and shiny wrist bands as well. Finishing up with his red gloves as he jumped to the side of a building and then leaped over the adjacent one and took off into the afternoon's skies. Landing down and going into a full sprint he lunged over the side of the building and grabbed onto a flag pole as he swung around the metal rod, letting go and sending himself forward as the sound of his webs was met with a swing.

His body twisting and turning as he moved from one arm to the next, in rapid session moving on down the road from a bird's eye view. The biggest smile under his mask as he turned a corner and landed on the side of a building acrobatics on display while monuvoring through its fire escape. Landing on it's railing and leaping forward, shooting two lines and zipping with two hands above a nearby roof when he was met with a man. This man's dark skin and one eye patch covering what looked to be a battle scar were noticable features.

Peter stopped right there and took off his mask as if he had seen a ghost and the whole scene went silent. "Afternoon Spider-Man." the head of shield said to the young Parker boy with a smile. "What are you doing here Fury?" the boy asked with the upmost confusion "How'd you even get here?" he said after a second of thought. "Boy, it's my job to do these things, you know the deal." Fury had replied, stepping forward to give Peter a handshake as he started light conversation. "I see you're donning the costume again." he noted, a tone that seemed more happier than usual for the older man. Peter hesitated to grab his hand, almost like it was instinct as he avoided eye contact. Seeing as the young hero didn't take the gesture, he went instead to set his hand on Peter's shoulder before it was shrugged off and the boy took a step back.

A sigh leaving his mouth "I'm, sorry about Ms. Stacy." he commented before Peter looked up at the man with a face that held some buried silent anger. "You've already said this..." "I know." replied the man. "...And I didn't want your apology then." Parker retorted as he stood straight up and looked at this surprise visitor dead in his eye. "And I told you before... You gave me a promise Fury, a promise that you should be apologizing to the Stacies for, not me." Fury gave a nod as he had nothing more to say on the matter and the atmosphere shifted, turning bitter as the tension grew.

"In fact, if it's all good with you I rather not talk about this right now." Peter demanded, and Fury gave him the respect of letting the situation go "I understand kid.". Parker walked over to the edge of the building and clasped his hands as he leaned on the frame. Silently looking out to the streets below as the common people walked by and continued on with their daily lives. The head of Shield walking over to the boy and standing on his right beside him. "you don't come to give simple 'hellos' and catch up, what do you want?" Peter asked, failing at hiding the underlying emotions that hid under the surface of his skin. "You know the deal, I gotta check in and question every super involved in the recent attack on Bayville High. And you, were an involved super." he said as he reached over his shoulder and tapped the earpiece he wore while looking down at the boy.

Peter giving a sigh as he looked up at the older guy and answered his question "I was nearby, and came rushing in the moment trouble started up. Fought the guy but he had some form of a shield and ended up being a lot more damage to the school then intended.". Fury looking down at the kid as he stared back towards the streets. "I wouldn't sweat it kid, just adds one more thing to Damage Control's plate. But, the thing is the medics that received this Unus guy said he's got a little bruising between the eyes with a broken nose. Guess you got past the shield to deliver an ass kicking huh?". Peter giving the slightest chuckle as he replied "I suppose I did...". Fury commented "On normal circumstances I'd just chalk this up to be handled by the people who gets paid for this crap. But, with his power set and you being involved I had to investigate."

Parker looked at him, the man who came to greet him as he stared back down to the roads. "Well is this 'investigation" over?" he asked as the Director just nodded and gave a simple yes. So, with that Peter had enough of the conversation as he then put the mask back on and put a foot on the edge and looked back. "Yeah kid, that's all." the one eyed man told this young man, a gentle smirk as he pointed at him and said "You take it easy Spider-Man.". The boy looking down to the roof and then back towards the rocky ally of his "Yeah... yeah you too Fury." he replied. A small smile on the director's face as he then dissipated and a drone was left that flew off into the sky, Peter shaking his head at the sight and commenting "Well that explains a lot.". Then the boy leaped off and finished swinging towards his new home.

 ** _Shield Helicarrier_**

Fury standing on a pad as the drone in front of him had headed off after completing it's objective. The head director rubbing his eyes as he turned around and a redheaded woman, Natasha Romanov, wasted no time asking questions "So, the kid-" Fury putting up a hand as he just walked past "Yeah yeah, he checks up. Story lines up with everyone else.". The famous Tony Stark jumping into the conversation with his usual upbeat tone "See I told ya, the boy's fine he just swooped down, and did the best he could manage. No one was hurt.". "Yeah, except for the wallets of whichever fat cat has to fund the rebuilding of the cafeteria." commented their archer Hawkeye. "That or the taxes." joked Mr. Stark, smiling as he headed over towards the table and grabbed up his coffee. Natasha feeling the need to comment "He's a kid Tony. A kid with no formal training as well, could've gotten someone hurt-" "Hey, but he didn't. I say let him do his thing, see where it goes. I'll pay for the damage this time.~" he simply said while messing around with his shades. Nick just sighing as he was deep in thought.

 ** _Xavier's Mansion_**

A few minutes later Peter then came through the door and looked around as he said "Hey, I'm home!". Finding himself still alone as a chorus of greetings were shouted to the hallway, and followed by them came Kurt in a puff of odd smelling smoke. Peter fanning his nose as he coughed and the blue haired boy apologized "Oh, sorry my friend. Just came to tell you we're watching a news story on what happened at school, they got footage of Spider-Man if you wanna see?" he asked. "Oh, uh sure I'll be right there in a sec.". And with that Kurt teleported again and left Peter with a face full of black and navy blue smoke, followed by a nice flash of light as well. Peter coughed again as he just headed upstairs and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him and with a swift movement he tossed his backpack onto his bed and off came his hoodie.

Gently setting the piece of clothing onto the coat rack exactly where it was before he left for school. Next walking to the center of the room and looking into the mirror as he brushed his hair out of his face. Looking upon his reflection as he stretched one side and then the other before being slightly startled by the ringing of his phone. Grabbing the object and answering the call with a hello as a concerned yet loving voice practically burst his eardrums upon the usage of her enthusiasm.

"OH MY GOD PETER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I JUST SAW THE NEWS AND I GOT SO WORRIED, I-I-" his Aunt May had shouted into the phone. Her nephew in dismay as the closest eye was shut and he screamed in slight pain, ever since the bite his senses have been pretty acute. Her voice was rather painful at the volume for him as she replied "Oh I'm sorry, I just... Are you okay Peter? do you need me to pick you up?". "What, no no Aunt May I'm fine. The whole situation happened while I was outside." he had lied, he didn't need her to worry. "Oh thank god, I didn't know what I was gonna do if you were hurt or didn't answer... Maybe I should pick you up?" she had said in just about the most calm voice she tried to muster. Peter placing the phone on his shoulder while he used his cheek to keep it in place. "I'm fine Aunt May, me and all my friends all left without a scratch." he reassured her. May letting out a sigh that could be heard through the phone as he awaited her to say something "I heard Spider-Man was involved." she finally said.

The words taking Peter by surprised as she continued "You sure you weren't taking pictures of him?" she asked and the boy said no. "I haven't taken pictures of him in weeks..." was all he replied with before she had interrupted "I know, but he was sooo close... And, I didn't need you putting yourself in harm's way Peter.". The boy gave a sigh as he told her again that he didn't take any, that the thought didn't even cross his mind as he only looked for help when everything went down. "Okay." she said to him, and the conversation had went silent for a moment. Peter trying to make the call a much happier one thought up an idea. "So Aunt May, how about we have our movie night Friday? I can help you bake my mom's amazing cookies!~" he said with such an enthusiatic tone. A laugh leaving his Aunt's side of the call as she loved the idea. "Oh we haven't had any of those in awhile~... Oh! If you want, maybe we can invite your friends over to enjoy the food.".

"Oh that'll be great, just... one thing though..." he said. Aunt May had a questioned look as she asked "And, what would that be?". "Just, don't go showing my baby pictures this time, please for the love of god!" he asked of her with an infasist on please. "Oh!" May said with a laugh as she finished her statement "I thought they were adorable!~". "Maybe, but of all people you had to show them to, why Mary-Jane?" The boy questioned her on this. "Oh Peter, she loved them~..." was all she could say before she simply laughed in return. A rise in his worrying as she finally answered that no, she won't show anyone. A sigh of relief leaving Peter's mouth as they said their goodbyes and hung up. Next Peter finished undressing and changed into a shirt with shorts as he headed down the stairs and came into the livingroom. "So, what was it about the Spider-Man news thing?" Peter asked on his way in and was met with a comment from Rogue "Took ya long enough!". Peter chuckled "Heh, yeah I had to talk with my Aunt, she was worried after school.". "Hey that's alright, we're waiting for Kitty anyway." said Scott and almost as if on cue came the sound of Katherine's voice.

"Like, can't you just spend sometime with us?..." questioned Pryde while the two came walking inside of the livingroom. The person she's talking to was revealed to be none other then the raven haired girl. Walking past the petite brunette as she headed towards the fridge, opening the door and grabbing a cold water bottle. When she closed the fridge she was met with Kitty standing right there and she looked down at that little girl while opening her beverage.

"Like, all you do is walk the yards and skulk alone, you know?" Kitty brought up to her, and the girl didn't so much as flinch. She really didn't care too much about what Kitty had said for what kitty just said the most part. She had her reasons and those weren't anyone's business either. "I already-" she broke her sentence with a yawn said "no."

Her irritated reply to the brunette with the pony tail, slowly walking past the girl as she tried to stop her, some of the others even interjecting as well and offering her a place to sit. But, the girl wasn't really much for socialization in fact right now she wasn't up for much at the moment as she yawned. It made her feel weird when she had no clue on how to hold a regular conversation or when her sense of humor didn't match much anyone else.

She did deep down like the gesture, anyone could see it in her slight hesitation after everyone offered for her to stay. Though this still didn't stop her from just leaving the others as she headed on for the garden again without a word for them. Everyone watching her leave as Peter asked "So, what's up?". "Well you see, she just spends a lot of the days and nights outside or in the Danger Room. Sometimes even avoiding any sleep."

Jean answered the boy "She rarely spends time with anyone besides Kitty, and even that's cause she kinda forces herself on her.". The girl walking back over to the group as she took her seat and gave a sigh "Professor like, wanted me to try and chat with her every once and awhile. So I just try to give her a chance to ease up and become a little friendlier you know?" Pryde commented "She's often all alone and it's kinda sad.". "Yeah, she can be a little cranky pretty often too..." Kurt said as he leaned on the back of the couch. Peter thought about this as Scott prepared the tv towards the news coverage story and remarked "It may be for the best to give her all the time she needs to get comfortable with us...".

Turning on the news as it wasted no time showing the display of amateur footage of the fight from earlier. Everyone's attention slowly began to focus more on the TV as the scene fades to darkness and the teens watched it in Silence.

 ** _In a Dark Room_**

The scene had little to no light, and slowly lit up to show the scenery of what looked to be a familiar house to a certain redhead that Peter has known for a while now. The boy waking up and perched on a street lamp as the darkness hid all other surroundings, Peter rubbing his head as he grunted and squinted his eyes.

"PETER!" shouted a feminine teenage voice that woke the boy from his daze, staring at the house as it suddenly started to shine brightly from the inside, a fire building up in the window. The hero leaped from the street lamp directly in through the clear opening and he landed with a roll already dressed in his Spidey gear as he shouted "Mary-Jane! Where are you Mary-Jane?". There was no answer. Peter rushed up the stairs as he came crashing through the girl's bedroom and found himself at a sight he didn't want to see. The young and beautiful redhead was flailing around, arms weakly grabbing at the scaly and tough fingers around her throat. Gasp of air inbetween each movement her body made. Feet kicking at the man's stomach with no affect as each hit that landed had lost all momentum and force the moment it came into contact with his body. Like she was desperately fighting against a force and was losing by a landslide. Tears running down her face as her make up was smeared and gave her the look of a dead woman walking while her clothes was worse for wear.

"Nice of you to join Spider, can I get ya anything?" a high pitched voice asked him, an exhilaration to his tone as he squeezed the girl's neck. Peter immediately posed his hands infront of him as he squeezed down with his middle and index finger, but all that came was a fizzle.

Seeing that his webs wouldn't be of use he decided to make a move but found his feet stuck in place, unable to leap or take a step as he looked on. The man's slender green fingers loosening up its grip around the girl's neck as she tried for air and then when she struggled to breath he squeezed harder and she squealed. He was having a blast as he let her go and she fell to the floor with a thud, rubbing her neck as the bruises were vivid and clear. Her hand reaching out towards Peter before suddenly she was pulled back into the darkness and with her screams Peter shouted in return. "Mary-Jaaaane!" the last words he exclaimed before waking up in a pool of sweat and anguish. His eyes searched the surroundings and he found himself back in his new bedroom, warm sheets and a soft mattress under him as he struggled for a good night's sleep.

His hands moved up to rub his face while he stepped out of bed and walked over to the mirror as he looked at himself through the strands of hair and the moon's glow being the only light. "I need some air." he told himself, sluggishly rubbing his eye as he opened the window to his room and looked around, while deep in thought about his grand adventure today. The sounds of the crowd that cheered filled his ears as he held a genuine and gentle smile while Fury's words playing over in his head.

 _"I see you're donning the costume again."_

a silence as he questioned himself in his head "Am I? I mean it's one thing to just help when you're there I guess... After all I was just protecting my friends... and the kids... and the staff... and the neighborhood..." Peter tried to rationalize with himself. "Who am I kidding, it felt... well, GOOD to be Spider-Man. That rush with the wind in my face, the satisfaction of people's faces, the lack of guilt!...". He slumped over and looked down towards the bed he got out of, spots of his sweat visible as the nightmare on his suit's repercussions reminded him of why he stopped.

"I need something to occupy my mind..." he spoke as he looked down towards the ground and something caught his eye, or perhaps someone. It was that same girl, the one with the all black outfit and her raven hair, silky and shiny in the moonlight while she strolled through the open space. Walking around the yard at this time of morning was odd for anyone, and usually led to something that could perhaps help Peter with his over arching branch of thoughts at the moment.

Contemplating on his next move he decided to try and see if he could find out what was bothering her, he needed something to take his mind somewhere else. So, he got to grabbing a pair of joggers and some shoes. Stripping down in a hurry as he yanked on the pants and socks before finally finishing with the shoes. Backflipping onto the frame of his window and then out he went as he landed a few meters behind her. The girl's ear having a slight twitch as she quickly swiveled on the spot ready, suddenly finding it was only the Parker kid. A groan from the back of her throat as she turned back towards the direction she was originally heading.

"Hey, what ya doing up so early for? Or what are you up so late for? I guess it depends on if you went to sleep at all this night?" he commented, getting so much as nothing but the usual silence. "So the silent treatment, I guess that's fair. Mind if I walk with you?" he asked as he jogged up to beside her. The girl looking to him as she felt a yawn coming up yet forced it down and kept sluggishly walking. "I guess that isn't a no..." Peter replied while walking next to this odd girl, her eyes looked half way open as she walked aimlessly. Her lack of cracking just left Parker to take in the scenery, it was his first time actually taking a look of the place. And, needless to say it was surprisingly gorgeous once the pale light of the early skies casted its rays on the lime green hedges. The grass both soft and welcoming to anyone who wanted to rest upon its surface, Peter checking out the texture as he kneeled down and rubbed a hand through it before catching up to her. "It looks pretty nice out here." Peter commented with nothing but a irritated and tired glance in return "Is that why you come out here? To enjoy the scenery?". She just looked at the boy again and found herself just rolling her eyes as she continued on.

"Sooo, that's not it then." Peter said as he continued to walk next to her, the girl stopping for a second as she questioned the boy "What are you doing?". "Uh, just walking with you, making conversation?" he replied as she squinted her eyes and went to continue what she always does, that was before she tripped over her own feet. Her body jerked as she struggled to maintain and improve her balance. "Woah you alrig-" he tried to ask but the girl wasn't happy at all for such a careless mistake.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, the boy reached out a hand only for her to jerk her shoulder away and brushed herself off, guess she didn't like being touched. "Hey, when's the last time you had some sleep?" Peter asked. Noticing her half conscious look, eyes heavy and her movements sluggish, and a shorter temper if that was even possible. The girl avoiding the question as she continued to brush herself off when she was already clean. "Something tells me you're a 'late' gal?" he joked. She didn't think it was funny. "As if it wasn't awkward enough..." Peter scolded himself, only just put the the thing on once and he already is having to catch Spider-Man's quips slipping outta his mouth.

The scene was silent, and the girl hesitated with any words even though she knew the answer, it was a simple one after all. Looking at the boy as he stared back she stubbornly answered "Past week.".

"Oh..." and that was all there was really left to say, Her eyes looking towards the door as she yawned and then off she went back inside with Peter not too far behind. Walking over towards the couch as she then plopped onto it and gave a groan while he stood there watching her. Making his way to the kitchen he asked her if she needed anything and she replied no. "Well at least you answered." he joked and she scoffed in reply. Finding it hard to fight some much needed rest, slapping herself across the face as she hopped in place on the couch a little. Peter walking over and sitting down on the cushion next to her's as he decided to keep prying a little, see if he could actually get somewhere with a talk. "If I may ask, why don't you sleep?" he said as she yawned and tried to form a reply, hoping that all his talking would keep her up "That's... My business.".

Peter shrugging as he continued "Yeah, but I just ask cause I had a friend who did that. Except in his case he would stress himself too much to get a single bit of rest. His father was very demanding, kept asking for more of him whenever he felt like it.". "Look... P-parker, just get to the point." she demanded as she started to lean on her palms, resting her elbows on her knee caps.

"You assume- stress-" sighing as she began to become irritated with her state "you assume... that I'm stressed?...". "No, well... I just used that example cause I believe maybe you have a lot on your mind? After all I would know a thing or two about that." he joked and she rolled her eyes as she pinched her leg. She hoped the pain would keep her awake for awhile, at least til this boy was done and left.

"But, well I guess I'm just trying to help in anyway I can, it's the least..." he stopped for a yawn "I can do." her eyes drifting over to Peter. "Kitty's alwos- ALWAYS, trying to help..." she forced out, the effects of sleep deprivation depriving her of the ability to speak coherently. "Yeah, she does try to help. She actually reminds me of my aunt.".

"Oh? why's that?" she asked with a little sarcasm mixed in, but Peter didn't exactly mind it. With people like Sally back at Midtown sarcasm was in every other sentence. "Heh, you can tell she deeply cares about you. Like how my Aunt May cared for others. She said that 'If you help someone, you help everyone'.". The girl looked at him with a questioning glare, she couldn't bring herself to bother decyphering what did that mean in her current state, so she asked. "And... what's... that supposed to mean?" Peter leaned back as he yawned into his hand and replied "Well, it just goes to say that you can't do everything... You gotta take small steps. That you taking the time to help one person goes a long way, much longer then you think." Peter said in return as well.

She thought about it, and sat up straight in her seat as she leaned on the back of the couch like Peter did, thinking about it as her eyes were unbearably heavy. "She... sounds nice..." the girl said as she began to feel her balance shift when she tried to shake herself awake, falling over side and leaning on the boy next to her with a slight oof from Peter. The boy wasn't sure on how he needed to approach it, but he enjoyed the feeling of her body on his. It was soft and warm, sitting on him like a thick blanket wrapping him up in the form of someone else's touch. A feeling that he hasn't felt since a few weeks back, and it made him both nostalgic and gave him something else to think about as he found himself yawning again. "Heh, Aunt May did say yawning was... con-tagiouuu..." he said as his words slurred before they could finish. His consciuosness finally switched off as he rested right there on the livingroom couch at complete and utter peace, more comfortable then his new bed and a good night's rest felt almost certain.

* * *

**Hello to all that are reading, figured I would give a little fuel to the fire! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to keep Toba schedule of uploads now being every 3-4 days from the last!** **See ya**

* * *


	8. Spider of the Night part 2 (Ch8)

**Chapter 8, prepare thy selves!**

**I will on occasion follow up a chapter with some art for a character design for somebody or even a scene recreation. Depends on what I got when I upload!**

**https/r/Spiderman/comments/fxw9dz/spiderman_fanfic_art/?utm_medium=android_apputm_source=share**

* * *

The sun rose oh so slowly, the sky's orange and yellow tint taking over the night's blues, gently waking up some of the creatures left fast asleep. A young petite brunette with a gentle smile laid in her bed, slightly stirring as the rays came shining through the window of her bedroom. A small moan as she readjusted her head and shook a little while her alarm had gone off and blasted her favorite song for her wake up call. Slapping her hand around before finally hitting the clock's button and looking forward she found it to be nearing 6 in the morning "Like, need to remember to turn that off..."

She closed her eyes tightly before yawning into her soft and small palms. Sitting up in her bed as she stretched out both arms. One upwards and the other down while she gave another yawn and licked her lips before moving the hair from in front of her eyes. She turned around and let her legs hang off the side of her bed, pushing herself up and onto her feet as she began to walk towards the dresser and checked her looks in the mirror. Grabbing one of the scrunchies as she combed her hair backwards. Then grabbing a handful as she put it into the signature pony tail and then off she was to the bathroom. Rubbing an eye as she walked into the room and closed its door, moments later coming out and freshened up for the day at home. A friend waved at her and shouting "Goodmorning" with a pretty charismatic voice.

The Girl turned around with a light jog moved in to give her friend Rayne a hug, bidding her a greeting as well before starting some usual conversation. Rayne smiling as she stated "I'm surprised to see you up so early Kitty." The girl with a hand raised replied "Yeah, I like didn't shut off my alarm, totally forgot we don't have school today." "Yeah, it's being shutdown til further notice... Indefinitely" her friend stated, a small gasp coming from Kitty. "For real?" she asked, and Rayne just gave a simple nod "Yeah, they said it could be a month or so before we get back..."

Kitty was surprised, didn't expect a delay for that long. But, if she was to be honest to herself she was pretty happy to not be dealing with the stress as she continued conversation. "So like, what are we gonna do now?" she asked as Rayne replied "Well I don't know, but right now I'm getting a water. Coming with?" Kitty smiled as she followed her friend down the steps and towards the kitchen. The two talking calmly about plans for the day while they made their way to the bottom of the steps and walked towards the kitchen's door. Walking inside and turning on the light as Rayne opened the door and grabbed her water and looking inside the livingroom set up before her eyes stopped on the two fast asleep. Almost spit taking which caused Kitty to turn around and once she saw what had the girl so spooked she almost jumped, "Oh my gosh... is this for real?" she whispered to the girl next to her. Rayne giving a nod as the two walked towards the livingroom set up and stood before the couch. And, if you weren't there you wouldn't have expected what they saw. The new kid, Peter Parker, and the raven haired girl were both laying on the couch as the boy leaned back on it and in a deep sleep. The girl leaning on his chest with an arm resting on his torso as she was fast asleep as well.

Both girls were speechless at the sight as they looked towards eachother, and breaking eye contact only after Kitty began reaching in her small pockets of those baggy green pants she wore. Rayne lening over to look at what Kitty was searching for and gave a gasp when she saw it. The girl had pulled out her cellphone and leaned forward as she turned on its camera and positioned it infront of the two. "Kitty! what are you doing?" the girl whispered just for her friend to put a finger on her lips and shush her. Rayne pushing the hand away as she spoke against it "She's going to kill you if she wakes up!". Kitty turning her way and replying "SHHH... I'm just taking one pic, no harm done. Besides, they like, look adorable together~ and no one will believe this if we don't have the proof."

"Yeah, but what if the girl wakes up?' Rayne protested as her friend finally took the shot, and to both of their surprise a light came from Kitty's phone as they both went immediately still. "...forgot the flash was on..." the brunette said as her face had lost all of its color, quickly standing back up straight as she shoved the device in her pocket and turned to the other witness. "You don't think that'll wake her up, right?" Kitty asked as her friend made an attempt to reply, that was before she noticed the raven haired girl beginning to toss and turn as the slumber was coming to an end. The brunette grabbing Rayne's hand and the two then took off up the stairs and all the dark haired girl saw was two females leaving the scene.

The girl waking up began rubbing her eye and then noticed that something felt off. There was something warm and soft yet solid under her torso, moving a hand down she felt the feeling of someone's toned stomach and then she could hear his breathing. The partner of her space was peacefully still sound asleep and when her eyes moved up and examined him before finally settling on the face she found it to be that Parker boy. Putting two and two together, she figured the two must've fallen asleep and those girls who left must've walked in on their unconscious bodies. A sudden flush of pink covered her cheeks as she couldn't help but think of the fact that they took it the wrong way, and then came the emotions. The girl unsure how exactly to feel as her heart skipped beats. On one hand she felt embarrassed, that they have only known each other for a few days and she was found sleeping with him. That it may have looked to others like the two "cuddled" or that holding Parker allowed her to drop her guard. Then came the anger at how she's gotten into this in the first place, and once the more negative of the two took over she was pissed.

The girl shouted at the top of her longs "Hell No!" as she pushed Peter over and he woke up suddenly with a shriek as he found himself against the arm of the couch. "W-What happened?" he said as the girl in front of him stared him directly in the eyes and poked his chest with a single finger "You better listen carefully Parker, there is nothing between us so don't you dare pull that crap again!". Peter stuck up his hands at his defense and with that defense came confusion, he had no clue what she was even talking about. "Uh uh-..." he said as she stood up and with a deep groan like shout she threw up both of her hands and stormed off towards the door.

The two girls at the half way point of the stairs in silence watching her practically stomp her way towards the exit before a certain someone twisted the nob and came into the mansion. The short and hairy man now in front of her, cigar in his mouth as he looked down at the girl with irritation. Last thing he needed was to deal with teenage attitudes was all he could think while standing there. The two now almost having some staring competition while the girl gave him dirty looks and still in her fit of rage demanded him to "Move." Logan scoffing as he pulled out his cigar and smirked while he replied "Ever heard of please?". The girl beginning to show her canines as she was losing patience by the minute, her fist shaking with anticipation to just sock him straight in the jaw like she did all her problems. But, for some reason she found her body unable to go through with the action, and that didn't make any sense to her. After all her mind was just racing with images of punching him and her heart was so full of anger and irritation she would feel no remorse for the action in the slightest.

The man looked down at her body, noticing the shaking as her fist were clenched and ready for a physical altercation. His face scrunching up as he became annoyed and irritated as he rolled his eyes at the girl and she gave a deep breath. Thinking to himself "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?" as she still hadn't said a please or changed her attitude, infact she was getting worse. At that moment the girls still hadn't moved as they were both too frightened to and their interest were wrapped up into the increasing tension. Then Kurt came walking down the stairs and greeted the two, both of them turning to the blue haired kid and asking him to be quite as they pointed towards the situation.

He looked in the direction signaled and saw the two at each other's throats, giving a single blink before he just poofed and disappeared back somewhere upstairs. Anyone knew better then to bother with issues that involved the girl, and with Logan there it could only get worse. Hank walking into the kitchen for a cup of coffee as he smiled and gave Peter a morning greeting, the boy saying hello back. "Oh hey, noise got you up?" he asked, Hank shaking his head as he hadn't heard anything from where he was down stairs in his lab. Peter giving an awkward laugh as he pointed towards the front door, and the older man looked over to see the two at each other's throats. "Oh dear..." he commented as he gave a sigh and began walking in the direction to become peace keeper like he usually does.

But, by the time he was half way the girl was already heading out of the door and Logan allowed her to. The exit closing with a slam as the situation had came to an end. But, even so tension still sat in the air after the girl left, Hank walking up to his hairy friend and placing a hand on his shoulder while he spoke. "I think you handled the situation very well-" he commented before Logan simply lifted the hand off of him and walked off "Not now Hank." he replied. Everyone watching as the guy headed out the same door as well, presumably to get some fresh air. Peter scratched his head and gave a sigh "Great work Parker..." he told himself as he flopped back on the couch and let his head slump backwards. His thoughts running rampant as he threw his hands onto his face, like trying to hide from the embarrassment and shame that he felt washing over his body.

"What were you thinking? No! Why wasn't I thinking?" he shouted in his head as he gave another weak sigh and verbally told himself "Idiot of the week...". Kitty and Rayne having watched the whole thing just looked at eachother before heading upstairs from the lingering negative atmosphere. Bumping into Scott and Jean as the two were on their way down as they asked "What was all the noise?" The girls grabbing Jean by both arms as they made their way upstairs and Kitty told Scott that they need her for a minute. "What?" was all he could say while the three girl's headed off and he just continued to make his way down slightly confused.

Rogue walking out of the bathroom and down the hall as the trio came rushing from the opposite end. A questioning face as she casually asked "Hey, what was all the ruck- WOAH" she said as kitty grabbed her by the hand and they all made their way to Kitty's room. The girl closing the door behind her as the two who were practically dragged there looked at eachother and waited for their host to speak. "Uhm Kitty, what is this all about?" asked Jean as her and Rogue was sat down by Rayne. Kitty walking over and flopping on her bed as she began the meeting "You will not BELIEVE what just happened downstairs!"

"What?" asked Rogue as the girl in question started scrolling through her phone and when she got to what she wanted to show them she faced it in their direction. Rogue and Jean's jaws dropped, and the goth teen began to slightly choke on the surprise as she cleared her throat. The picture of the girl and Peter of all people resting on the couch together took them for the biggest loop. "Wait, this was taken this morning?" asked Rogue as both Kitty and Rayne nodded. "What do they got like a history or somethin'?" asked the goth again and Kitty shrugged in return. "I haven't seen her share more then three feet of space with someone." said Jean as the rest agreed. Kitty placing her phone on her bed faced down as she began to ask them their thoughts. "So like, what do ya'll think?" Jean replying "I don't know" as she was just trying to wrap her head around the idea in the first place. "Maybe they had some bonding in the middle of the night?" suggested Jean, a moment of silence before everyone just shook their heads at once.

"Yeah, i doubt one talk got them snugglin'..." Rogue said as the rest agreed. "I talk to her like, every day! And I don't get much more then a morning, last time I tried to hug her she just 'stiff armed' me!" Kitty commented with air quotations. Everyone taking a moment to reflect that day before just going on to the next question. "Maybe she just feels more comfortable with guys?" Rayne suggested, but the idea was quickly shot down by Jean "Doubt it, remember that time Kurt tried to give her a high-five after a danger room excersize? She just ignored it and told him to buzz off too." "Yeah, come to think of it. The only guy she spends any 'time' with is Logan." commented Rayne.

"Yeah, I always assumed that she was his daughter or somethin'." Rogue added "What, I heard that was his little sister?" said Rayne. "No way, I think that's his daughter." said Jean before Rogue retorted "Then why doesn't she got a name?". Jean shrugged as she added "Long lost daughter?" "That's like, a mystery for another day." Kitty commented. "But, like maybe he's an ex trying to get back with her?" she threw into the pot of ideas. Everyone just went silent before Jean spoke in how it wasn't exactly impossible. "I don't know" said Rayne "The way she told him how there was 'nothing between them' seemed to come from something that's been there for awhile?".The girls all agreed in the possibility but still left the idea as a second option.

"Well I mean, I think they like, looked kinda cute together." Kitty said as she looked back at the photo. A questioning glare or two coming from the rest as Rayne asked "What makes you say that?". Kitty put the picture down as she began to explain herself. "Well I mean, she looks genuinely peaceful. Like, she's actually for once sleeping without one eye open ya know?". The other girls just thought about it for a second, and took some time to examine Kitty's photo again before somewhat agreeing to a degree.

"Are you sure you're the best to determine who should be with who?" Rogue joked with a little hint of sarcasm. "Like, I swear if this is about Lance again-" "I'm just sayin' " Rogue added on as Kitty gave a groan. "How many times do I gotta say this, he's like, not THAT bad." "The boy used you to increase his grades, and then tried to run off with ya.". Kitty began messing around with her hair as she replied "People change..." Rogue giving smirk and one eyebrow raised "Mmmhmmmmm... They can.".

Kitty then going on the offensive as she retorted "Last time I checked, weren't you like feeling that thief guy.". Rogue jumped at the mention of him and immediately commented "We are NOT, dating." "Yeah sure you two aren't..." Kitty said as she rolled her eyes with a smile. "But we're getting off track, I started thinking up about testing my theory. You know, see if they got some secret we don't know about~..." she said as everyone was listening. "So, I say we celebrate being outta school with a pool party!~". The idea wasn't a bad one as the other girls didn't mind a little fun, Rayne then taking the moment to ask "Wait, but what does this have to do with them?". Kitty facing her as she answered "Well it'll be a POOL party duh. All the boys will be like, shirtless and us girls will be in our bikinis... So while everyone is having fun we can stage up the two and see how they deal with it.".

Jean giving a small and awkward giggle as she replied "Well I'm not so sure about the 'plan' of yours... But, maybe we could all use the party after what happened in school the other day?". "I s'pose it could be fun." Rogue added as her and Jean both stood up, walking towards the door and bid their farewells as they both needed to get ready. Rayne looking at Kitty and giving her a look as she got up and began headed out "Are you seriously bout to play match maker?". Kitty smiled as she shrugged and replied "Could be fun." and Rayne just laughed as she headed out as well to get ready. "Now... just gotta get everything set." Kitty told herself as she went out of the door and began jogging down the hallway to ask Xavier if it would be alright. Almost running into Peter as she phased through him and apologized. "Sorry!" she shouted as she then phased through the floor, that route being much faster to reach the lower floor then the stairs.

Peter watching her as he wondered what had her in a rush, walking towards Kurt's room as he knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in. Getting the okay as he opened the door and found Kurt playing around with his phone "Hey Kurt, I think I'll go ahead and step out for a little while, mind if i give you my number to call if I'm needed?". Kurt jumped up to sitting on his bed as he replied with a yeah, and so Peter read his number out loud and the blue haired friend of his saved it under "Peter Parker". Peter walked to his room and shut the door, grabbing a suit case from under his bed as he opened it and set the clothes on the sheets. Opening the velcro attached backing as he pulled out the suit and then he began to strip down, putting on the pants and then the torso followed by his gloves and the mask. He looked outside of his window and checked for anyone and saw that the coast was clear.

Walking back and then going into a full sprint as he dove out of the window and cleared the yard in that single bound. Shooting two web lines as he yanked and pulled himself forward past a few trees, grabbing a branch as he then swung on it til her landed on its surface upright. Shooting another web line as he leaped and pulled himself over the fence, off into the city for a little bit of patrolling. Swinging through the sky as he performed many parkour tricks along the way, flipping and spinning to make sure he wasn't too rusty. "Haven't done this in awhile" he commented as he ran across a building's wall. Leaping off of its corner and landing on the edge of a roof as he waited right there and sat down, taking in all of the fresh air while he looked at the endless sea of blue skies above him. "Maybe some work should do me some good. See what's going on with this town, it's a lot different then manhattan.". Spider-Man stood up and looked around, just itching to do something that didn't involve that mansion. Waiting around and just exploring his phone as he read articles on the web or played games. The occasional grunt or groan when he couldn't pass a level or got stuck on a brain teaser.

"How do you even pass this thing?" he shouted as he got a reminder on his game that with the purchase he could get extra moves and continue the level. A groan as he realized what they were exactly doing "Oh i see... A pay wall. Well I got something for you." he said as he uninstalled the application and sat up on the ledge. A shriek coming from the area to his right, a young boy being yanked up into a car that then drove off at a high speed. "How come crooks don't just spend time with their families instead of splitting them?" he said as he swung into action.

The car speeding down the road as their metal vehicle caused tons of panic and hysteria every block it zoomed past. The young hero making his way down the same blocks as he zipped through a fire escape and leaped off a wall to get more forward momentum. Dive bombing down as he swung at the last second and let go at the forward peak of the line, launching himself forward as he landed on its hood roof and dug his hands into the thin metal. Ripping off the roof as if it was a lid on a jar, his presence shocking the rest as the driver shouted with a concerned look "What the hell was that?". The one in the passenger sat replied to him "It's the Spider!". "What Spider-Man? Oh hell nah! He's supposed to be dead!?" the driver said as he swerved down a street on the right, and then one on the left to try and shake the Spider loose, but it didn't work. "You guys must seriously be behind an episode or two... I just saved a school yesterday." he said as he shot a web and jammed up both the men's guns. Grabbing the kid by the arm and raising him up onto his back as he wrapped a line of web around them to keep the boy stuck.

The driver beginning to freak out as he swerved like crazy, Spider-Man keeping his balance and remaining stationary on the car's roof. Closing the hole back up and webbing it shut as he flipped onto its hood. Grabbing the metal sheet and ripping it off as he then pulled at wire or two and the driver noticed the engine had begun to slow down and lose its power. Pronouncing multiple curses and swears as he slapped his forehead against the wheel and just gave up. "It was my first gig..." he said as Spidey yanked off the car door and escorted the driver outside of his vehicle. Webbing his hands to the hood as he web yanked the two who then tried to run and webbed their hands together. "Don't worry kids, it'll dissolve in an hour. So the boys in blue will be helping you to a nice cozy cell!~" was all they heard as the hero leaped off into the sky. The kid on his back having a blast as he shouted and screamed joyfully with fits of laughter inbetween.

Spidey swinging and telling the kid jokes as he made his way back to where the crime had first took off. Finding the mother there crying her eyes out as she spoke to some officers who were trying to get as many details as they could. Her speech not nearly as broken as her heart, yet the men needed to keep begging her to calm down and take deep breaths as she would start a sentence and then break into another. The sound of laughter taking them all by surprise as they looked to the sky and everyone was now looking that way. Everyone coming to a halt as Spidey landed on the ground by them, casually reaching to his chest as he ripped his little contraption of webbing. The woman's eyes lit up as her hands covered her quivering mouth as the little boy waved to her and spoke "Hi Mommy".

The woman practically pushed both of the guys out of the way as she exclaimed a pardon and ran for her baby. Spidey patting the kid's shoulder as he rushed the kid to meet his mother in the middle and have a loving embrace. The boy doing so as he ran forward and once they were together the two were inseperable. Holding each other tightly and showing the love you would only find with a mother and her child. The distraught mother's painted nails of her right hand wrapped around the boy's head and took a handful as she pushed him into her neck and shoulder. Her other hand was connected to the arm that held the boy's very soul against her's as she sobbed. Her tears now reflecting her joy as she couldn't hold back the wave of emotions she felt as she began thanking God that her son was back. the hero watching the whole thing as he smiled behind his mask and then walked over to the officers. The two thanked the Webhead of his actions, and the hero just thanked them of their service as he explained what street the kidnapers were left on. The woman shouting to our hero and he turned around to see what she was saying. "Thank you Spider-Man, God bless you! God bless you!" she just kept saying as the boy just felt like this big guilt lift off of his shoulders.

He waved to the two and then off he was in a single leap, leaving the scene as he began to swing off into the distance. He made his way down the street as he flew through the air, performing acrobatics as he landed on the side of a building and his pocket began to vibrate. Reaching down into the hole on the inside of his spandex, he pulled out a small device and went to his messages. "A text from Kurt" he thought as he walked on the side of the brick as people from below watched on in amazement. "I pool party? huh, didn't expect that one." he said as his fingers began to type in his response, agreeing to join in as he shot a web and began to swing off.

**With Kitty Outside of The Danger Room**

The girl walked up to the door, hesitation in each soft step of her small feet as she stood outside of the place the girl with black hair usually resided. Sweat droplets running down her face as the sound of growling and crashing filled her ears. The intensity this girl's workout was like a oven heating up the surface of a cookie sheet and that heat had spread all over Kitty's body and her heart raced. The sheer sound of unhindered and brutal violence almost rivaling Wolverine's as the girl began to have second thoughts on her idea, but she felt like it was worth a shot. So, she went through with her idea and finally began to knock on the metal door. The sounds suddenly then coming to a halt. The petite girl gulped as she waited in the silence before she finally heard the girl groan for the person to come in. Kitty pressing the button and allowing herself to step foot in the same area as this young dark haired girl.

"What do you want?" the girl demanded and Kitty felt a frog in her throat when those words bounced in her ears. Trying to mentally shake out any hesitation she finally spoke "We're like, having a totally awesome pool party!~ You wanna-" "Not interested." the girl said as Pryde clenched her eyes shut at the brash and blunt tone she took. The girl sheathing her indestructible metal claws from the space inbetween her knuckles while preparing to get back to releasing her furry on the machine before Kitty interrupted her again. "Are you okay?" she asked, the girl retracting her claws as she paused right there and gave a sigh before kicking the thing.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy... Everything's okay with me, I'm PERFECTLY a-okay over here!" she said, her voice's volume climbing as she felt the irritation coming on. "I'm just stuck here with people who don't understand me and annoy the ever living shit outta me!" she began to yell as Kitty jumped when she kicked the thing again. "Then they look at me like I'M THE PROBLEM, WHY OF COURSE I'M FINE!" the girl shouted as she kicked the machine again, and again, and again, and again. The girl then suddenly stopped as she stood still in the floor after the display of pure pent up rage and aggression. Kitty unsure of what to do as she just waited for, well she didn't know what she was waiting for. So, she looked down to her feet and gave a weak kind of chuckle, fiddling her fingers as she spoke softly "Oh, like uhm... sorry, I shouldn't have forced- I'll just go. Like enjoy the workout though.". And with that Kitty began to walk her way to the door as she then came to a stop when she heard something.

"Am I a good person?"

The room went silent again as Kitty turned on a swivel. Staring at the girl as she just faced her back towards the pony tail wearing companion of hers. "Uhm..." was all Pryde could say as she was bombarded with the question again. "Do you that I'm not a good person? That I'm the problem?" the girl asked as she turned towards the brunette, a lower tone in her voice as she figured that maybe the first time was too loud. "Well... I mean..." Kitty spoke as she tried to come up with the right words to say in this situation, but with the amount of time she was taking the girl scoffed as she turned back around. "I see... " she commented as Kitty threw her hands up "No no, I just- I'm like kind of just shocked ya know? You never seemed like the type to need confirmation...". "Yeah, I guess I do." she replied before turning around and sitting down on the machine she was abusing. "I just, I don't know... Parker's gotten all in my head with his stupid thing about helping someone or whatever- I dont know."

Kitty walking over as she sat down next to the girl, fixing her hair as she leaned forward to look at her conversation partner's face. "So like, ya'll were talking last night?" she asked as the girl sighed "I guess, just something about helping others, how it could be beneficial to everyone else if you help one person.". The girl scratched her leg as she continued "Now it has me thinking, well what type of person am I of all things?" she questioned as her hair got in the way of her face. Brushing it aside as she looked at the girl sitting next to her and waited to hear her thoughts, Kitty giving a little cheeky smile as she replied "Well a good person would join our little party~...".

The girl gave a soft yet genuine little laugh as she for once smiled "Yeah, I'm not a fan of crowds." she stated as Kitty jumped at the comment "Oh, like, is that why you never hang with us?" she questioned. The raven haired girl just hesitating a moment before finally giving the slightest nod and explaining herself "I just don't like being around a lot of people. Sometimes people would just be selfish, and sometimes they only annoy me." she bluntly stated and Kitty suddenly grabbed her hand as she replied "Well I promise these people won't be annoying, we all just wanna be your friend!~". Kitty tried to pull her up to her feet, but found it quite hard from the girl's weight.

The girl just standing up on her own as she looked at Kitty Pryde, that girl genuinely wanting her to come as she tugged at her arm. the girl just rolling her eyes as she finally agreed and the two were off as the girl added "But I'm not wearing a bathing suit!". Kitty smiling as she laughed along the way towards getting the girl ready for the party.

**A Few Moments Later**

Everyone was enjoying the event as it had just begun, dressed in their swimming trunks or bathing suits as they shared laughs and fun. Evan jumping up and into the pool as the waters splashed and waves went out and got Jean who was laying on an inflatable. "Hey!" she shouted while moving her shades out of the way to get a clear view of who splashed her. lifting up a hand as she collected a little bit of water and suspended it mid-air before she dropped it over the boy. The attack catching him be surprised as she laughed in return and smiled. Kurt making his way to the pool as he teleported up and then canon balled down into the water as it splashed Evan all over. "Oh just gang up on me why don't ya'll." he said while smiling. "Hey you splashed me first." Jean retorted and Evan gave a nod as he couldn't help but admit it.

Kitty then coming through the door as she held the girl by the arm, wearing her pink one piece as her friend wore something they picked out for her. A pair of shiny black bikini bottoms and a yellow tank top, a x shape on the front stenciled on and one size bigger then needed so it gave a nice baggy look. Her hair being in a bun that Kitty had prepared but ultimately was taken out before they even made ten steps outside of the door. The girl obviously didn't like to be pampered too much, and preferred her hair to be free and out.

"See, everyone is having fun and we'll all leave you to join as you wish." Kitty said as she lead her friend to a lawn chair and sat her down. The girl brushing the hair out of her face as she sat there and studied her surroundings and didn't find the hairy older guy from earlier. Some disappointment at the revelation as she was woke back to reality by Kitty waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey, do you want something to drink?" the girl asked her, and when the girl nodded Kitty went off towards the table with the punch and snacks. Then there the girl was most comfortable as she was alone, looking at the others have fun as she messed around with her fingers. Staring down at the appendages as she contorted them under and over the other. Around and on one another as she focused on that more then the people around her.

**With Parker**

He was running down the hall at break neck speed, rushing towards his room as he didn't want to be too late to the festivities that had already started. Thinking to himself how he would've been here sooner if he didn't have to stop a store front robbery and a mugging on the way. "Oh doesn't this just bring back 'found' memories Parker?" he told himself with the most obvious sarcasm as he slid upon passing his room, heading back and jumping to his bed as he began stripping. A sudden thought in his head came to mind "Oh I left the door open!". So, he looked behind him and webbed the door as he slung it shut with the line. Pulling off the leggings as he rushed himself and finally once in his undies he took the whole suit and threw it under his bed. Turning around to the dresser as he pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and a tank top and then he was off to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

A few moments later bursting out as he scaled the whole stairs in a single flip landing on the floor and taking off in a jog as he opened the back door and there he was at the party. looking down on his phone "Only 20 minutes late, must be a new record" he joked as someone greeted him. "Yo ya made it Pete!" Evan said as everyone turned towards the door and gave a wave towards their newest family member. "Yeah, I had a much rougher time getting back then you think." Peter said as he hoped everyone would just leave it at that. Looking around at the group of people he was coming to know before he found that the girl was staring at him. A twitch in her eye that spoke volumes as he gave an awkward smile and just sighed. "You gotta do it eventually..." Peter told himself as he started to walk over towards the girl.

Kitty elbowing Rayne in the side of her stomach as she brought attention towards the thing going on. All the girls looking on to see how Kitty's plan would turn out as the two finally were face to face after this morning. Peter rubbing the back of his neck as he wasn't exactly sure how to start it. The girl probably felt uncomfortable and he needed to try and set things right. So, he started out simple saying "U-uhm, hey... i just wanted to say sorry about... what happened.". The girl sat there staring at him, clenching her fist slightly as anyone could tell there were still some left over feelings til she let out a sigh and tried to calm herself down. "Don't worry about it... It wasn't horrible, I just... I just overreacted." she finally quitely spilled out. Peter giving a small smile as he put his hands in his pockets and both kind of waited for the other to say something. "Uhm... Could you use anything? Like something to drink or s-snack on?" Peter asked and the girl just shook her head. "I already got something..." a hesitation in her next sentence as she continued "T-thanks anyway.". Kitty and Peter's kindness were alien to her, but she tried to accept it.

Peter then gave a nod and told her that she was welcome, a somewhat awkward pause as each other didn't know if the conversation was over. Peter thinking to himself how he needed to end it before things got weirder. Choosing then to head off and join the rest of the guys as Kitty held Rayne and told her with the other girls. "Did you see that?" Kitty exclaimed as the rest just shook their head rogue commenting "Yeah kitty we saw". "I'm surprise they even spoke." said Rayne as even Kitty with the rest of the girls agreed.

"Think there's anything between them, maybe exes or friends?" Kitty asked as the rest just shrugged. "I mean, they're the only two with tanks if that counts for something?..." commented Jean. "Oh hey, I never noticed that." replied Rayne as the girls looked back and forth at the two. "I mean if you really think about it, they wouldn't look too bad together. But let's be real, that girl would kill him." joked Rogue as the girls just laughed. The guys looking over at them having their fun, baffled at what's so funny. "Hey, what you think they're laughing at?" asked Peter as the guys shrugged and Evan replied "I don't bother asking, you just never know man.". The guys sharing a small chuckle as Peter sat on the edge of the pool and joked "Yeah, just hope it isn't about me.".

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was definitely a task to get through! I had fun for sure but there were so many ideas popping up that I just set them down to happen later! But over all i think I did pretty good, laura had a pretty understandable and expected reaction as well as the little "girl meeting" was thrown in there for the fun of it. Thought it was a nice simple way to get some extra drama and humor in their for this ride we're taking. After all Spider-Man works best with some drama mixed in there and I personally am liking where this is heading, so I hope you all do as well. If there are any questions or any of just wanna drop your thoughts go ahead and do so! I enjoy feedback and really communicating with others to get their views on the subject, Enjoy the rest of your day/night/evening/morning!**


	9. X-Men X-treme sports part 1 (Ch9)

**Chapter 9, Enjoy and drop any thoughts below in the reviews!**

* * *

"Heya guys where ya going?" said a figure in the night sky as multiple armed men ran away. The looks of fear in their faces as they wrecklessly sped down an alley way and made a sharp turn. Stopping when they saw that there was no way out, that their voyage came to a dead end when they tried to reach the street again but the figure stopped them. Landing on the ground in front of the group and leaning against the wall as he commented "Guys I thought we were closer then this..." he said faking emotion behind his words. "It's the Spider, kill 'em!" shouted the ring leader of the little gang, all of them brandishing some form of a knife whether it was a switch blade or from a kitchen.

The first two charging at the young man as he shot a web line at the left one's face, swinging his arm to the right casually as they crashed into each other. Leaping over the two and webbing their unconscious bodies mid flip, landing inbetween the others before they all came swinging at him and continued to do so even when their attacks missed and were nullinvoid. Spider-Man ducking to the right then suddenly appearing on the left, matrix dodging the next as he held both of his hands near his waist and shot a web at the leader's face while rolling backwards. The two guys then swung at him with their blades as the hero caught both bladed hands and held them there. The men struggling in his grasp and he swung them away with the lightest of throws. Their bodies hitting walls with a thump as the web-head crossed his arms over his chest and shot webs to both sides sticking them to those surfaces with his adhesive.

The leader, fumbling to get to his feet as he slipped and fell like this was some type of cartoon. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if I ask a few questions while yooouuu... do your thing there." the hero said in a joyful yet sarcastic voice. The man swinging his body around as he pulled out a gun, yet Spider-Man just webbed the last line of his defense and took it away. Examining the small fire arm as he broke it with his bare hands. "At least you were smart enough to use it as a last resort..." he commented as he flipped onto the wall above this man. Shooting a line at his feet as the strong white substance shined in the night. Pulling on the strand and the man was now suspended in mid-air upside down. His screams filling the alley way as he flailed around and tried to escape the webs's hold, but his movements made no difference.

"Just relax man... jeez, now about those questions-" "Sure sure, anything you want Mr. Spider-Man!" the man said in his most respectful voice. An eyebrow raised under our hero's mask as he just continued on "Well I spotted you and these 'fine' young men at the art gallery down the street. Care to explain?". The man waited patiently for the Spider to finish as he then answered "O-oh! We were doing a gig, just taking something and that's all." "Yeah I figured that much Sherlock, but who hired you? what were you taking?" he asked. The man hesitating as he stuttered over words and began to sweat an oceans worth of salty water down his face.

Spider-Man giving a fake yawn as he pretended to lose his grip a little, the thug screaming like a girl as he thought he would fall. The hero raising an eyebrow as he joked "You know, I wonder-" but the man interrupted him "Alright, alright, alright! Please just don't do that again... I-I-I'm terrified of heights man...". "Then I need the details." retorted our hero as his catch threw up both hands agreeing. "Okay okay, I-It's some guy named the 'Big Man'. He's the one that hired us for this job okay? We were supposed to run in and grab some paintings that's all!". Our hero looked at him questioning, the name seen as unfamiliar to his ears as the thug then continued "T-that's all I know! He don't even contact me face to face, I just get a random call and then I'm offered money for a little work!".

Spider-Man then without a word set the guy down on the ground and proceeded to web him there as he walked over and called the police to anominously inform them that he found some armed men. Swinging off after hanging up while his thoughts investigated the information he had built up so far "This seemed TOO easy for some 'experts' doing a gig, they were sloppy and tripped an alarm. I better head back.". So, he did just that and made his way back to the gallery that he spotted the men breaking into. Landing on the side of the building as he noticed a window was left open, a squint in his eyes as he slowly crawled along the brick surface. Making his way inside through that window as he gently closed the exit with his foot and began scoping the area for some signs of intrusion. "No signs of forced entry, not a dust bunny out of place..." he thought while moving along the white ceiling's surface.

He web zipped across the room and he landed on a nearby wall while continuing the search cautiously. Stopping in place when he saw someone at a gorgeous painting, the build of their figure was distinctively very feminine, and by the looks of how tightly her costume hugged the frame of her curves, she wanted people to know it.

The scene facing this woman's back as our hero descended down and made his usual remarks "I believe it's past closing hours ma'am. I'm a have to ask for you to come back when everyone else does." The woman suddenly stopped moving at the sound of his voice and then slowly turned around, and when she did lets just say poor Webhead wasn't sure how to respond. The position of her neck was side ways, her head half cocked as the features of her face casually became visible in Spidey's field of view. Her eyelids lifting up and allowing for her neon green eyes to shine in the florecent lights almost as if she was a piece of art on display herself. A black skin tight leather costume was on full display for the young man to observe, shiny material and white fur so clean it shined with a prestine glow.

"U-uhm..." was all he said as the woman giggled at his response, one that she must be accustomed to over the years. Biting her lower lip as the shiny lip gloss only complimented her light and soft skin. Moving back and leaning against the wall that held the painting while she commented "Awwee... But you see I'm not like everybody else~" a glimmer in her eye as the Spider noticed a sudden shift in his position, looking up as he saw his web snap that very instant. Falling on his head with a thud, rubbing the spot that he fell on as he looked up and the woman was gone. "What the?..." was all our hero said before he noticed her turning a corner and leaving the crime scene as he got up and began to chase down this culprit. Jumping to the wall as he looked around the corner and found her leaving through a back door, so he rushed to make his way after her and once outside he scaled a buidling he saw the woman climbing and landed directly in front of her.

"Woah, you're pretty fast Spider" she said with a big smile, her sultry and hypnotic voice was like music to anyone's ears when she spoke. But, Spider-Man had a job to do as he stood his ground and replied "Yeah, helps me to catch theives like you. Mind telling me what you took from the museum?" he asked. Her eyes flickering a little as she stuck up two fingers on her right hand and replied "I didn't take a thing, 'Scouts Honor'~". Spider-Man giving a sarcastic chuckle as he examined her when he saw nothing in her hands and her costume too tight to hide anything bigger then a pen, yet she had golden bells on her hips, weird they didn't make any noise. "Like what you see?~" she said as she walked backwards and sat down on the ledge of the building. "Just making sure, something about a woman running from the crime scene dressed in all black screams trust worthy." he retorted. "Touche " replied the mystery gal, her head leaning to the side as she brushed all of her long and soft colorless hair to that same side. A glint in herneon pools of attraction she called her eyes, staring dead into his lenses almost like she could see right through them. Staring like she could see right through him.

The hero made the mistake of looking into her eyes, his thoughts moving when he prevented his mouth from doing so. "Wow... She has some pretty eyes, they're something el- NO Parker, focus." He coughed into his hand before speaking "Well mind telling me what you wanted from the gallery?" he asked as the woman sighed. "Oh it's all about business with you guys Spider, what if I really just wanted to check out the scenery?~". The hero looked at her and watched her do such exaggerated facial expressions which led into puppy dog eyes, confused looks under his mask as she suddenly threw something in his face. Spidey throwing his hands up to block the ball as it exploded into a huge puff of smoke, the hero swinging his arms around as he tried to expell the stuff from his vecinity before his sixth sense started going off. Moving out of the way as he saw the girl go right by him in the form of an attempted drop kick, taking a fighting stance before he heard the sound of a mechanism going off. He rushed to the edge of the building and he jumped off after her as he landed on the wall of a lower floor.

Wiping away at his lenses as he looked around and spotted her swinging down the street on a grappling hook. "Hey don't steal my shtick lady!" he shouted as a white rope left his hand at the flick of his wrist, swinging off into the distance in an attempt to try and capture this woman. Speeding down the street as she looked back and noticed the Webhead was hot on her tail, smiling as she spun around and swung down an alley way. Spidey letting go of the current line before he zipped up to the side of the building near him, flipping over the edge and onto its roof as he sped up into a full sprint. Running off the edge and leaping off onto another building as he spotted the girl on the move now running along the cement tops.

"You're peristent Spider, I like that!~" she shouted as she jumped onto the next building and continued on her way. "Well something tells me I shouldn't be worried about what the theif likes," he replied. Jumping up and landing on the building she was just on, leaping off and after her as he shot a web at her back and yanked. A small shout coming from her at the surprise of the force she was taken by with Spider-Man landing on the side of the building as he pulled her in. The girl hanging from the line suspended in the air as he finished his comment "Unless that's a nice cozy cell, then I'm happy to oblige~". The girl laughed at his comment, one that he thought sounded genuine to him. "You're one interesting man, Spider~" she said as she grabbed on the line and pulled herself up towards her captor.

A grin on her face as she brought herself closer to Spider-Man while examining his body with upward and downward glances. Reaching out her slender fingers towards his chest as he grabbed her wrist and stopped this woman, her eyes gazed up at him as he told her "Hands off the merchandise lady." A grin on her face as she replied "Hehe, are you sure?~" "Oh, I'm positive of that. Haven't even taken me out to dinner or a first date yet." She smiled and laughed again as she fluttered her eyes a little "Oh, I'm sure that can be arranged Spider." "Oh I'm sure it can, who are you? Who sent you?" he asked as the woman licked her lips and sighed a gentle and captivating sigh "It's Black Cat.". The hero tipped an imaginary hat as he replied "It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, now what about the guy who sent you?" Spider-Man pressured. She placed a hand on her bossom and shook her head slightly with a little sass "Oh, but you haven't taken me out to dinner yet~...".

Her hand tracing up slowly as she quickly swiped with her finger tips, claws headed for the hero's face as he easily dodged it thanks to the superior biology. But, it didn't account for the small projectile that launched at his face and burst into the thick grey smoke from earlier. Spider-Man wiping it away as he yanked at the rope and she was gone, but her voice lingered in the scene as he looked for her "You know what they say Spider, never cross a Black Cat's path~.". He jumped went to shoot out two lines like usual when attempting a zip. But, for some odd reason the gadgets of his didn't work, in fact they fizzed and jammed at the press of their triggers which caused him to fall into a garbage can below.

"Well... at least it's empty." He commented while he looked at the webshooters, it was practically the first time in a year they had ever done such a thing. The last time being when he used the prototype on his first swing before the wrestling match. A loud groan as he laid there stairing up at the sky while he complained about the predicament "Guess I'm walking home..."

 **At The Institute**

The boy was climbing in through his window and closed the entrance once he had gitten inside of the building. Standing in the middle of the floor as he yawned and removed his mask and then moving onto the shirt next. Grabbing the pants and removing them finally as he was in only a pair of boxers, reading the time on the clock to be five am in the morning. "All in all, besides the part with a cat burguler slipping away I did pretty good tonight, I think it deserves a good night's rest." he said pulling on a pair of shorts as he flopped onto the bed. Letting his eyes shut peacefully as he dosed off into a deep sleep and didn't awake til the morning.

A few hours had passed as he laid under his pillow, a friend appearing at his door as he spoke to Peter. "Hey, Breakfast will be ready downstairs if you want it" spoke the blue haired friend of his, Peter groaning as he wasn't exactly ready to wake up, but he knew if he waited for too long the lack of his presence would mean a lack of a good sized meal. So, he sluggishly brought up his head and nodded and reply that he would be downstairs in a little bit, the kid at his door then teleported away in a puff of blue smoke and a flash of light. Peter brought himself up and stepped out of his bed before yawning into his hand. Next making sure he was presentable as he looked in the mirror, pushing the hair out of his face as he wiped away the sleep in his eyes. Grabbing a shirt and heading downstairs with the rest of the kids that were in the need of a good meal to start the day.

Once downstairs he greated everyone and the others gave him a good morning in return, sitting at the table as he brushed the hair back again. Stretching his body out as he needed to fully wake up from the fact he was on a new sleep schedule. After all working out for basically five-ish hours a night while on patrol and then coming back to barely sleep for three was starting to have it's toll already a few days later when he wasn't getting some good rest to begin with. "So like, how'd you sleep Pete?" asked Kitty Pryde, the boy looking up at her as he gave a nod and said that he slept well. It was a lie but he didn't want to bother them with his smaller troubles, a plate being sat before him and so he thanked Ororo.

"What about all of you, did everyone have a good night?" he asked to track attention from himself, and because it was only fair to ask in return. Everyone giving a nod as they all were eating their food as well before Xavier came rolling into the room and was met with a choir of good intentioned greetings. "Hello to you all as well," he joyfully replied "I hope everyone is enjoying their morning yes?" The teens all answered back with yes in unison, a very calm and understanding aura just came off of the man in the wheel chair. He made everyone he talked to not only trust him, but he made them extremely at ease and feel like as if he was some form of a mentor and sometimes even a father figure. Laughs and smiles at the table as a certain black haired girl came walking into the room silent as usual while her foot steps casually made their way to the table for her to sit down.

"Why good morning young lady, I assume you slept in for a little bit?" he asked her this with a smile and awaited her answer patiently "She sleeps?" commented Bobby before Kitty elbowed him in his side, wincing at the pain while she gave him a serious look. "What? It was a joke..." he said while tending to the wound.

The girl didn't answer verbally, but instead had given him a nod in return and he simply smiled at her and moved on. "Good, glad to see you're well rested and ready for the day. It is an important one after all" he said and the kids all stared at him with questioning looks. "I'll explain the details shortly, but for now enjoy the meal and enjoy the company before Logan gets back." was all that they needed to hear before everyone just sighed and groaned. "Is he really that bad?" Peter asked and in return multiple people all came to focus on him. "Oh trust me when I say this man... Logan 'll work you to the bone." Evan commented before getting back to his food. "He'll make you work til you start getting dizzy, then he'll make sure to make you top that." added in Bobby from the other side of the table, Peter letting out a small chuckle of worry. "I see..." he said before getting back to his food and hoping to find something else to think about other then a nightmarish gym session.

"I hope he doesn't keep us busy all day. I'll need the time to fix my webshooters later on today and find out what made them short out the way they did. It came so fast and sudden, and the way they acted were out of the ordinary." He took a bite of the meal before continuing on "I wonder if she had something to do with it, that Black Cat lady brought herself close to me on purpose after all. Daredevil warned me about slight of hand tricks when we fought that bullseye guy, she must know a thing or two about that. She definitely has a thing for distracting people with her eyes and... assets. Not to mention she isn't new to flirting either, she was definitely trying to play with my head. I'll have to remember not to let my guard down around gorgeous women that toss a few pretty smiles. No matter how white their teeth are." He began drinking the rest of the beverage while his thoughts were running a mile a minute. "Not to mention she totally brought attention to her-" he awkwardly coughed in his hand without finishing the thought. "Must be a tactic of hers, surprisingly a very effective too" he admitted this before mentally facepalming "Hope she didn't catch me looking when she touched them, I do not need to seen as 'The Amazing Spider-Pervert'. That would only make Aunt May even wearier of the guy and I don't need to give any more reasons. I wonder how Aunt May is doing- wait" then something came to mind.

"Oh! I almost forgot, hey guys are any of you open Friday?" said Peter as everyone looked to him, luckily recieving a "no" from them in response. "Like, what's up Pete?" asked the pony tail wearing friend of his, Peter feeling a small build up of hesitation in his throat when asking the next question "Well... My aunt was super worried about what happened to us Monday, and so when i called to tell her how we were all doing we came up with an idea.". "Oh?" questioned the one in shades as he continued on "And so we were wondering if any of you wanted to come over for movie night Friday? me and her will be making home made deserts and food-" Bobby then interjected "Oh count me in!" was his answer. "Yeah, it should be fun!" commented Rogue as everyone else was down for the invitation.

"Great, I'll let her know to expect guest." he replied and multiple people got excited at the news, words beginning to exchange mouths as the boy answered any questions they had. The kind words and simple questions then coming to a stop when Kitty asked the girl "What about you?". The girl looked up at Kitty, a blank stare in her eyes as she thought over the idea before answering. Everyone got quite, waited for her to say something and she tried to avoid much attention to herself as she replied "Yeah, I'll tag along.".

Bobby choking on his drink before forcing the rest down in a big gulp, it wasn't everyday you heard that the girl would attend a party. Rubbing his throat as Peter laughed along with other friends at the table from his little struggle, but then came the sound of a door. Rogue leaning back in her chair to see who was the one entering their mansion, sitting back in the seat correctly once she saw his face "Uh, looks like we gots company."

Then came Logan walking into the kitchen as everyone got dead silent "Hey, what was all the commotion?" "Oh, i was just asking everyone about something. My Aunt and i are having a family movie night this Friday." Logan raised an eyebrow and shrugged as he didn't care too much for such things but wasn't against them either. "Alright kid, once you all finish get to the Danger Room asap." he told the teens, and everyone let out a sigh as he walked away with a smile on his face. He found some form of amusement in working out the kids, a little bit of pride when they showed signs of improvement as well.

 **In The Danger Room**

The kids showed up to the metal coated room in the usual clothes you would expect for a gym class, baggy pants and shorts everywhere except for Logan who wore his iconic jeans and a woman beater. His arms crossed as he stood there and watched every kid flood the room and finally beginning the lesson once the doors shut behind them.

"Alright, today will be our first team session with the newby. Parker step-up." he commanded, and the boy moved to the front of the crowd as he was asked. A pair of black shorts on while his t-shirt said "Midtown Tigers" along the front with a picture of the mascot. "From the looks of your examination, fighting multiple armed assailants is nothing new to ya bub. Care to enlighten us on what you got going on?" Peter froze at the question and tried to keep his posture. His mind however was the complete opposite as he needed to find an excuse, so he went with what first came to mind.

"Uhm, before my powers showed up... I well, I used to get bullied. You know, multiple guys coming at you and shoving you in a locker or the Big Guy of the group punching you out for showing IQs can go past the double digits." Peter responded with air quotes around 'big guy'. He waited for the instructor to make any furthor comments, hoping his explanation was good enough as the man just stood there while thinking over the words. "Well that may have helped you get by alone, but now you're with us. So, today we'll be working on your team effort." He looked over to the group of kids and began explaining "For the rest of you this won't be anything new, but you all will be split into two serperate teams. Each team will start on opposie sides of the field, and the objective will be to eliminate your enemy. Everyone will be wearing a flag around your waist and once that flag is physically removed you're out, whoever is out will walk to the side lines and watch as the rest try to fulfil the task at hand."

Logan called over for someone to get the red and blue flags for distributing, so Kurt teleported next to him and offered up the help. Logan's jerked at the smell of Kurt's smoke from his sensetive nose, covering the appendage as he handed over the box and Kurt teleported back. "Now teams. Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Jean, and Scott over there. The rest you go over to the left and then I want everyone to get to strategies." With the teams decided eveyone started to put on their bands around the waist and began discussing what approach they should take. Evan beginning the conversation after attaching his blue flag on Peter's team "Alright, looks like it's me, Rayne, James, Rogue, Pete, and you" he pointed to the girl with black hair. Logan walking over as he tapped on her shoulder and informed the rest that she wouldn't be participating. "Come up with me to the observation deck, we need to talk."

Her team just watching as she headed off with the older man and Rogue continued their conversation "Well, what's the plan guys? They got a tough team to beat." "Yeah, but we got my boy Pete, he's practically our golden goose" said Evan as he slapped Peter on the arm with a thumbs up. Rayne then interjecting "Yeah, but it'll be best not to rely on Peter for a win" with rogue replying "Yeah, we'll need an actual plan if we want to come out with the least downs." Rayne stuck out her hand in the middle of their circle as she began to count off on her fingers while speaking "Well we got Scott's Beams, Jean's telekenisis, Bobby's ice, Kitty's intangibility, and Kurt's teleportation. If things will be like before then the room will become a maze which prevents Jean from snatching us up from too far, but how can we combat that team?"

Peter caressed his chin as he let their abilities sink in, unsure of what exactly were their limits and needed to find a way to overcome the odds they were dealt with. "Kurt is most likely the biggest problem, his teleportation would make avoiding our flags getting snatched extremely difficult." said Rayne.

"Yeah, our best bet would be to either have James or Pete go up against him." Rogue suggested while everyone was stumped on the problem of their blue friend. "He's gonna be able to get a bird's eye view and report back to his team, which means we'll need to prevent him from moving around too much or keep him too busy to relay messages" Evan brought up to his squad. "That's the thing, none of us can restrict his movements. He get grabbed he'll just teleport away" mentioned Rogue. "Alright, I believe the best course of action is to prepare for any form of an attack with him involved. So, I'll be the distraction from the skies, and James will make multiple clones to previde a human shield against any teleporting sneak attacks" Peter settled as the rest nodded.

"Next on is Kitty, she's untouchable when phased so how do we go about that?" Their newest teammate asked as Rogue brought up a fact. "Well Kitty isn't as disciplined as Scott, Jean, and Kurt. She's very good with her powers but there's some room for improvement" "Which means she'll be the most likely to make a mistake once her concentration is broken!" exclaimed Peter. "Yeah, but it'll have to be some HUGE distraction. If she notices or thinks someone will snatch her she'll just remain intangible and then we'll be stuck avoidin' the girl. So, the best thing is to just catch her before she can flip the switch." "But that's the thing, none of us are exactly 'ninjas'... she'll hear my skateboard, anyone's footsteps, and Pete's already a distraction for Kurt." This left everyone stuck once again as they thought over the situation. "Hey Rogue, if I can get you close would you be able to take Kitty's power and help flip the tides in our favor by taking Bobby's as well?" asked Peter. Rogue wasn't too sure on what exactly he had in mind but could make a guess, so the girl with her white streak of hair nodded. "Good, because if we can pull that off we'll be the ones with an untouchable teammate. And then you can just phase through any of Bobby's defenses and syphon them of their protection from a frontal attack."

"So now you and Rogue will take off and jump Kitty, what do we do about Kurt?" James questioned curiously and waited for an answer from the boy. "You'll have to become our Bobby, Kurt can only take flag off of the original to count you out. And with the original and the rest of our team hidden away he'll be stuck unable to reach anyone without high risk of getting his taken away in return." "That's a pretty good plan man, so you and Rogue will be on the search for Kitty and then after nabbing her flag you both will be launching an assualt on their source of protection?" Evan had summed up the plan.

Peter nodded in return as he replied "That's the plan, with those two things will honestly be in our favor and as long as we remain cautious the victory will go to team Peter" he said with a smile as they all came to a highfive. The bell ringing directly after that and catching the talking teens off gaurd as Logan's voice rang in the room "Red team take your places, Blue team do the same." The kids walked over to where they had to be, the ones with red bands making their way to the wall near the exit as the ones with Blue walked towards the side under the observation room. Final moments of strategy planning and revizing as the room chaged and shape shifted into what looked like to be walls among walls. Almost maze like in nature with the only exception being the lack of any dead ends, just corners where cover met the Danger Rooms sides and som walls connected to one another.

"Guess it's time to put our plan to the test" said Peter as his team all shook out any jitters with stretches and final bits of humor, the games were about to commence...

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am finally uploading once again! I just got to say that I am alright and only reason its so late is a hint of laziness and some attempts at improving the writing quality after a very helpful review. So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, drop your thoughts down below! I'll see you all with the next one to come!**


	10. X-Men X-treme Sports part 2 (Ch10)

**Chapter 10, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, thoughts?" Wolverine asked the guest next to him as he crossed his hairy arms and stood at the Danger Room's controls. The girl with raven hair just sitting patiently in her seat, quite and meticulous about the details she picked up on her fellow students before responding. "At first glance many would say the teams seem uneven... "unfair" with a clear disadvantage for one of them. But, things don't appear that simple."

Logan nodded his head in approval, "Yeah kid, this match'll come down to whoever uses the most wit." he added as he watched each kid rush over to form a circle in their groups down below. The girl sitting forward in her chair as she looked onto the students participating in this intriguing excercise. The man next to her facing her direction as he asked the next question "What are your thoughts on them?" She looked up at him and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed as she casually pushed away the extra strands of voluminous black locks before she replied with her thoughts. "Depending on how they play their cards the match could go either way. Scott has Jean, Katherine, Bobby, and Kurt. All decent additions that can provide both defensive and offensive strategy to their plays once all of their abilities are taken into consideration."

The girl slightly leaned over to her right as she got another glance at the team and continued on with her thoughts "The weak links are obviously Jean and Scott when it moves towards fast paced hand to hand combat territory. One lacking any form of self defense skill and the other with only mild training at best. Katherine gets by on her intangibility as it proves a difficult task when attempting to land any blows on her, or remove her flag. Kurt has the highest levels of mobility and combat speed among the group with his teleportation, along with Bobby being able to prevent any chance of actually getting hand to hand unless you can blitz him." Logan was impressed with her skill in deciphering a situation quickly and efficiently so far, but he kept a straight face as he listened and came with a response when she finished.

"Elf and Bobby, what role do you think they'll play?" was his question as she responded with a look down towards the team. Accessing the situation before speaking with her leveled head "Bobby will most likely be defense, his ability to instantaniuosly freeze his surroundings will be used to protect their leader at all cost along with Jean." "So you think Jean shouldn't provide front line support?" questioned Logan as he wanted to test how far she had thought things through, prompting her to go into more detail. "Yeah, Jean is their only means of communication without alerting the enemy, and her telekenesis though effective and powerful takes too long for her to use at its fullest potential when taken by surprise or overwhelmed by numbers. So, she would have trouble if she ran into Parker, James, maybe even Rayne when at the front lines, not to mention it's too much of an issue once carrying anything above fifty pounds at the moment when it's moving at an accelerated rate. Five seconds is five seconds too long when in combat." The man just sat there, a slight smile at her explanation as he spoke "Alright kid, continue." "Kurt will most likely take front and center stage in an offesive move towards their aggressors. He's fast, agile, and nimble, then his teleportation will prove to be a task on its own to get around. Though I wouldn't say impossible, he has a problem with not thinking things through and a lack of attention to surroundings. Not out of cockiness but out of naivety and a search of fun, a mindset that can result in careless rookie mistakes on his end."

"Sounds like Elf alright" Logan replied with a roll of his eyes before he looked down at the kids to see what was going on. "What about the newbie's team? What do you gotta say about 'em?"

At that moment she then faced towards the others, taking in the sight of who were the kids that made up this group. "They consist of Rogue, Evan, James, Rayne, and that new kid Parker. At first sight it would seem as though they were handed the shorter straw in this excercise as they're best players so far are Parker, James, and depending on the situation Rayne or Rogue. They're players are most useful in only a limited number of situations because of opponents like Katherine and Kurt. Evan's ability to create those bone spikes of his is rendured practically useless against agile and fast opponents such as Kurt, not to mention Katherine's ability means he can't prevent her from closing distance between the two." Wolverine turned towards her direction and commented "I see."

"Rogue is powerless til she can tag someone, and the team knows that so no form of surprise there. Rayne ,though on the faster side, is easily outclassed by Parker and Kurt when it comes to mobility, reflexes, and agility. She doesn't have their means of bringing a fight to the walls and skies if need be for extra cover or a vantage point. So, if she ends up in a standoff against Kurt, and if she can't get the drop on any of the others she will have practically no chance except for perhaps Scott. "So, what do you suggest?" "I suggest that they leave Evan and Rayne to support along with James. Using his clones to create too many numbers for Jean and cover for the others will be the best play. Kurt won't be able to jump in and steal flags unless he steals all of the clones flags first."

Logan nodded in approval as he stood there now wrapped up in thought, the room going silent as neither seemed to bother bringing up any new point of conversation about the event. Or, at least he didn't as he pulled the switch and the room began to change based on the settings, box shaped walls stretched out and stood up from the floors and sides of the room.

"Red team take your places, and Blue team do the same." exclaimed Logan from the speakers into the room of teenagers. Watching them move as he stayed in place at the controls rather then sit in the chair next to this girl he invited up into the observation deck to examine the teams from a birds eye view. She watched him stand where he was and didn't bother saying a word, at least verbally... She knew she wanted to talk, or at least she thought it was what she wanted. Some form of interaction with him that didn't just last ten minutes would have been appreciated. "Hey kid" he suddenly said, the girl looking up towards the man as he didn't even bother looking away from the glass as he did so. "What exactly do you see in me?" he simply asked her in a monotone voice with a reluctance of giving any eye contact. She studied his behavior, his gestures and movements ever since they had gotten into this room, he stood with his chest out. Hands in pockets then out by his sides, then crossed arms to relaxed hands before crossing them again after the switch had been pulled down in slow motion to her. His body offset between the panel and her position was as if he was stuck between two decisions, a light sigh floated outside of her mouth as she noticed the lack of eye contact truly showed how uncomfortable the question made him...

 **Down with Peter's team**

"Alright, everyone remember the plan?" questioned the brunette standing front and center, nods all coming from different positions behind him as his team answered in unison. "Okay, Rogue are you sure that it's only direct skin contact?" Peter asked the gothic one of the group. "Yeah, I need to directly touch ya skin." she said in reassurance as she stepped behind him. Peter nodded once told so and brought her onto his back to prepare for when the horn or whatever rung. "So ya'll will go ahead and try to sneak Kitty from above right?" asked James as he stood with Evan and Rayne.

"Yeah, if we can get rogue to steal Kitty's abilities then it's over, we'll be able to catch Bobby by surprise and get past his defenses to steal his flag, not to mention she'll be immune to Kurt's advances." Evan stepped forward and motioned for his attention. "Well, I'm sure ya'll got this. Good luck to you two man" he commented before the sound of a horn suddenly rung in all of the students ears, planning time was over. "Yeah, now stay together, and James I trust you to provide cover!" Peter shouted as he then jumped off with the girl on his back, luckily her choice in a long sleeve shirt and yoga pants allowed for her hitch a ride on our hero. James answering in return as he took a quick second of concentration and made a few clones. All looking at eachother before coming together for a highfive with the original. "Guess we should start moving slowly then, try to keep the element of stealth to our advantage."

 **With Peter and Rogue**

"Oh my gawd!" she shouted in surprise at the speed they were moving, a foreign thing to her as she's never had the chance to approach any situation this way. Unknown to her this boy had an insane amount of equilibrium, his body no matter how his position changed would always act like it was right side up, his acrobatics and increased motion was second nature to him and it showed. But, along with that it showed how unaccustomed her organs were to these conditions, her stomach floating around when they built up speed in their descent towards the ground. Then with such speed her torso jerked at the drop that brought then to the shining metalic floors. "You alright?" the boy asked her once they came to a halt, looking behind himself he saw her nod and wipe her mouth and face before replying "Just... getting a little motion sick, not all of us move like you and Kurt." she said with a smile.

He nodded and replied "Well I can go slower if you want?", "That would be... Would be nice" Rogue responded with before feeling her stomach sink again when he took off towards a wall. He wasn't as fast as earlier, but still something to get used to. Peter landed on the surface and held onto its edges with the strong grip of his fingers, looking around before finally leaping again towards the next wall and holding onto the edge of that one. They both surveyed the area and looked for any signs of Kurt coming from above as the team had predicted. Silently moving around the field from wall to ground and then to wall again in different orders. "Think he'll come at us from above?" Peter had asked the girl on his back, her arms held tightly onto his neck as they moved from the fear of falling. "I-I believe so. last time we did this that was the way things got done."

Peter jumped to his right, landing in a crouched position before he stood up and leaned back for Rogue to adjust herself and let go. Once on her feet she tapped the ground with the tip of her shoes, almost as if she was testing the waters before she made a dive. A deep sigh left her throat as the girl reached both pale arms to the sky and stretched and was getting used to the relationship she had with the floor. Peter watched the girl as he replied with a smile "We'll take a short break, if you started holding onto me any tighter you would've been dragging a unconscious body next." Rogue turned around and brushed any random strands of white and brown hair before giving a small laugh "Oh, sorry there. Not every day ya go jumping all over the place ya know? well, unless you're... you know, you."

Peter nodded with a grin and a small laugh escaped his mouth before returning a few words, "Yeah, don't worry I understand" the girl returned the smile and replied "So, ready to continue-".

"Hello Guys!"

interrupted a blue haired friend of theirs, his arms outstretched towards the girl before him. Time seemingly slowed down as she turned to the visiter and he reached for her flag with a big smile as if he had victory in his grasp. That was before our speedy hero had his palm wrapped around her covered forearm, and with a sudden yank she was moved towards him and into his arms bridal style. Peter squatted down and extended his legs into a backwards leap in an attempt to escape their opponent. Rogue shouting with tightly closed eyes as everything was happening so fast, to her it was just a second ago that they were completely stationary, yet now she was becoming aquainted with the wind in her face yet again. The breeze from Kurt and Peter's exaggerated movements made strands of hair rise and fall, whipping around in their faces before they came to a halt when landing on the ground. "I'm a get one heck of a heart attack with ya'll."

Peter looked at the girl as she adjusted the hair from blocking her vision, "Oh, sorry. Didn't have much time before Elf over there would've taken his first flag" Rogue looked to Peter "Fair point." Kurt stood up and teleported up onto one of the blocks of cover before commenting "Woah, you're pretty fast Pete." Looking down at the two before stretching out his body and sitting on the edge of the structure. "How did you find us Kurt?" Peter asked the boy while he tried to come up with a plan on how to deal with the slight change in their situation, he needed to be able to stall the blue haired friend of theirs after he got Kitty's flag and powers not before. "Well, I heard the two of you talking. So, I simply followed that and, BOOM! Found ya" he answered in return, his tail swaying side to side as they shared dialogue.

Peter was confident in his speed, he's dodged bullets at point blank and often relied on superior agility and reflexes to win many bouts, and this was no different. But, he held onto his friend Rogue because of the circumstances, he would need to be ready to make a quick retreat or keep her out of any danger if need be. His eyes moved around and surveyed the area while he searched for some form of a distraction or object to take advantage of.

"So, ya got a plan Pete?" the southern bell asked him while staring at Kurt, looking at the boy in search of a reply from the guy who was currently holding her "Yeah, well maybe... Just one sec." Peter was stumped, there were multiple ways to go about this but he needed to find one with the highest chance in keeping Rogue away from harm or Kurt which required a little bit of thinking. "Okay, Like me I assume Kurt is best suited when in open spaces like these I'd have to guess. From what I've heard he's remarkable in mobility. With his teleportation allowing him to get the drop on us more often then not, and I have a passenger and so I can't move as fast as usual either." Kurt sat waiting on Peter to make a move, and when he didn't the boy decided to make one instead. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and a small flash of light before appearing behind the two in an identical fashion. This resulted in Peter's spider sense going off, though from the lack of much lively harm in intent or action it only tickled the back of his neck.

Yet the boy crouched with Rogue in his arms, the girl being surprised by the sudden jolt of motion and holding onto her team mate tightly as he pivoted on his foot and leaped away again. Keeping a few meters of distance between him and their blue friend as he tried to come up with a plan of attack. So, in return Kurt teleported over to them again and reached for Rogue's flag from the front as he lunged at them, Peter tightly holding the girl as he jumped up with a squatted pose in mid air. Landing on the ground as he swung a foot around and planted it behind his body to be ready for a quick dodge if needed. A step that he would save him a fraction of a second as he bended to the right and flipped over onto a wall, jumping off the surface and back onto the ground before ducking again.

The two students, moved like some big game of cat and mouse, Kurt was focused on catching the brunette as his opponent dodged each advancement completely or just narrowly. His blue fingers gliding across the air that surrounded our heroes skin whenever they ended up acting or reacting to eachother near a wall. "Oh I'm gonna be sick!" shouted a naseous Rogue as she held her mouth shut soon afterwords, and the other wrapped around Peter as she didn't wanna fall. He looked down at her and then launched himsef over a structure and onto the other side of its wall before setting her down to rest. "I swear, last time I hitch a ride on ya..." Rogue quitely joked to the young man that set her down, looking up at him as he gave a small awkward smile and she returned one back to him. "Heh, sorry. Well stay here I got Kurt." replied Peter, and this surely caught the girl's attention as the boy then took off in a single bound.

Wagner teleported upwards and on top of the structure, seeing himself met with the boy Peter as the two sized each other up in a single glance before opening their mouths. "Gotta hand it to you Kurt, you're pretty fast no doubt" the kid nodded in return, slightly crouched before replying "Yeah, you're definitely light on your feet." Parker smirked before lunging at the boy and being met with a face of smoke, grabbing the edge of the platform as his fingers slid across its surface and he pushed himself into the air before following with a back flip. His body preparing for a landing as he made contact with the ground on all fours and was met with his blue friend. A three fingered hand reached for the flag as Peter hopped and reached for their flag in retaliation. Both dodging each other's advancement as they came to a slight halt before reaching again. Kurt's body contorting as he spun out of the way and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Peter's spider sense went off and right after that came a flash of light and blue smoke, both of these opponents hands reached for the other's flag but only made contact with air. Peter had brought himself down into a crouch before spinning on the pivot of his foot and swiping the guys feet. Elf met the ground with a thud and then teleported and repeared at the corner of the building before Peter could grab his flag and get him out. The two came to a stand still, neither getting the other's prized possession in the few attempts and so our hero had to rethink his strategy. "I'm faster then Kurt that's for sure, his reflexes don't seem to be on par with mine and neither are his movements. But, that teleporting makes it hard to connect, and even if I do it's impossible to do so without showing off too much. Logan's already noticed, so I need to keep it low expeienced and sloppy looking."

He stared at the guy, and the guy stared at him. He could only assume what he was thinking, how would he take him off guard and Peter didn't wanna stay in one place too long for him to form a plan, so the brunette jumped off the surface. Kurt's eyes widened as he was suprised with the choice of action and decided to chase after the guy in a puff of smoke. Peter free fell to the ground and landed with grace only for Kurt to land beside him and reach for his flag and in return Pete jumped out of the way. The blue and hairy friend of there's preparing to teleport for another shot at it, except that he was interrupted, a feminine hand reached and tapped his neck with a light touch.

The hand led up to Rogue's face as the two shared a short moment of their bodies shaking as a reaction to the sudden shift in energy. Kurt's leg became weak and the wind was knocked out of him as Rogue drained him of power and experience, taking a knee right after her finger left his skin and his lungs began refilling with oxygen. The southern girl then leaned down and grabbed the cloth around his waist before yanking it and claiming the flag. "Awe man..." said Kurt as he rubbed the spot where him and the girl had made physical contact, it felt weird and sensitive as he got to his feet. "I guess that works too" Peter said before walking over to the girl with two-toned hair as she tended to covering her hand in the black gloves from before. Kurt looked to Peter and went for a highfive and smiled when the gesture was met with one as well. "Guess I'll see you two after" the blue boy said as Peter nodded and told him to enjoy the show, which was met with laughter from them all before Kurt teleported out of the arena via his powers.

He reappeared in the observation deck to ask Logan a question "Hey, Logan I-" but, before the furry kid could finish his sentence Xavier had taken over of the situation and began demanding everyone of his students besides Parker to head to his office. Everyone was taken by surprise, and some slightly disappointed in the sudden rush when things were ending so soon and the sound of kids questioning the sudden.

Peter looked around and stopped his gaze on Rogue as things changed back to normal "Hey, what's going on?" sadly she hadn't a clue and just shrugged before walking with him to meet up with the others. The teens making their way to the elevator and then up to the base floor before stepping out and into the rest of the house. "Hey, sorry about the interruption" Scott had said full of dissapointment for his new friend as their game was discontinued. "Oh it's no problem, I'll just head off to my room... I have some stuff to do anyway" Peter calmly said so as he began to walk off towards the bedroom while the other students were on their way to Xavier.

"Well there goes the 'new guy' vibes again..." the boy stated as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him, a sigh leaving his mouth as he looked at the ceiling, a sudden thought coming to mind before he smirked and then jumped to his feet. "Instead of wasting time around here I can do some Spider work, I'll just leave a note saying I went into town and then I'm out." He jumped down to his floor and kneeled before reaching under the furniture and removing his suit from there. Examining it as he quickly stripped down and pulled on the uniform, its tight fit wrapped around Peter like a second layer of skin as he then leaped to the window and left the school grounds.

A few moments later the scene reopens with a red hand performing the signature gesture that resulted in a thick line of web fluid hardened by the air to escape. Slamming against a bulding and sticking to its surface intensely as the Spider-Man traveled by holding to the other end and traveling in a pendulum before letting go at the lowest point. A trick he picked up rather soon in his career that allowed his momentum to be focused forwards and allowing him to pick up higher amounts of speed when needed., or whenever he preferred. After all web swinging had become a thing of relaxation and fun for the teen, and that was exactly what he needed now that he's easing back into the hero biz. A shout left his mouth with the upmost enthusiasm and cheer while his hands moved quickly and efficiently. Next letting go at the height of his swing launched him in the air and he relaxed at the highest point of his accend, both arms spread out and eye closed while he welcomed the momentary pause so high above. Then his body began to go down, its vertical motion heading towards the buildings and streets below as Spider-Man bent backwards and found his posture fixed towards his speeding. His hand outstretched at the last moment before and with a big

 _WHOOSH_

he was headed down the street with a gust of wind. "That never gets old!~" Spidey commented as he yanked on the line and found himself posing with the latest swing. Reaching both hands out and shooting two lines in front of him as he zipped over to a building and flipped through its fire escape, counting the style points in his head as this had some fun to it. It was like one of those skateboarding games where the player was put into a wide open sandbox to roam with and do as they desire trying to gain scores for tricking whenever they could. Peter figured earlier on that if he could have fun, then getting all the practice he needed would be a blast, so attempting to score here when moving through fire escapes or over there when whipping around a corner made him smile in his down time.

But, like all nice things they must come to an end...

 **BOOM!**

A nearby by shop had exploded, its glass hurdled into the busy streets and sidewalk as people ducked for cover and those that were injured screamed a horrid sound. The web slinging wonder shot his head around and twisted towards the building, shooting two web lines at its walls before jetting down and landing on the brick surface. "Is everyone okay?" he shouted as the crowd from below were mostly in too much panic to even notice, people screaming and shouting as they ran from the scene or atleast those who could. A small boy with his mother was crying as his soft hands pushed on the woman's back repeatedly, but she didn't move, the only thing about her with motion being the blood that oozed out of her wound.

"Oh my god!" Spider-Man said as he jumped down next to her and looked to the kid, a tremendous amount of fear in the kid's eyes as they continued to try and wake up their parental guardian.

"Is this your mother?" Spidey asked, recieving a timid nod. "I'm a help her, okay?" were the words he spoke to the kid before looking at the woman's neck, but he quickly noticed that the blood soaked under her torso luckily didn't originate from that area. So, he lifted her body slightly and found that she was bleeding from her back in different places, wounds that the shattered and ridges edges of the glass could easily cause on an average person. Spider-Man webbed the spots where the red liquid was leaving her body, and then proceeded to lift her up into his arms and helping the kid onto his back so that he could get them away from the danger. An action that he did just in the knick of time before jumping out of the way when his spider-sense rung with fair intensity in its attempt to warn the young hero.

He landed on the opposite side of the road before he called out for anyone to call for the authorities "Someone! Anyone! Call 911, this woman is bleeding bad!" people looked on to our protagonist and some did rush for their phones as other recorded the scene.

"Come on Spider-Freak! Ready to get blasted?!" called out a familiar voice. Spider-Man set the woman into someone elses arms as he jumped to the nearest lamp post and watched a man in a yellow and red cushion costume exit the building and charged up his gloves, a sigh leaving him as he replied. "Herman? The- how are you here?" "Lets just say I got connections, good connections that help me do what gotta get done!" the man shouted before blasting a wave of yellow energy at the web slinger, energy that was easily dodged by him but made the building behind his body vibrate intensely. "I gotta say when I got here I was kinda upset. People hurt and crying in the streets-" he jumped out of the way of a blast and spun on a street lamp before standing on it horizontally. "I expected someone I'd hate, someone to really give me trouble-" Herman shot another blast and grunted as the kid was already out of the range of his attack "Not a stained mattress with a vibration fetish..." "Shut the HELL up!" Spidey flipped out of the way and webbed up the gloves on Shocker before jumping in for a knock out punch, though the punch didn't exactly have as much of an effect as he expected.

"That's new..." he stated as he flipped over an enraged foe that began swinging his webbed up vibrating hands wildly in the desperate attempt to hit the hero. "Fixed me up some armor to deal with you punk!" he slammed his fist together and the webs had began to finally deteriate and fall to the ground like torn paper. "And do believe me... I plan on dealing with you VERY efficiently" were words he spoke with venom before blasting at the hero again, and the young boy dodged this attack as well. Spider-Man flipped and contorted his body to avoid any of the danger of making contact with one of his vibrations, grabbing onto the corner of a small pharmacy and then moving when the attack was coming for him.

"Woah! I don't suppose we could talk this over huh? Maybe settle this peacefully?" "Sorry Bug, no can do!" spoke Shocker as he then attempted another attack much to the dismay of our friendly arachnid. "Of course... Why don't any of my villains break out of jail to say 'hi', or ask me how my day is going-" Shocker blasted yet again and replied "No need in asking a dead man!" The fight went on for a little longer then expected, with Spider-Man jumping from wall to wall and flipping around in mid-air so much that it was almost impossible to hit him. Much to the irritation and anger of Herman as everyone had practically ran away while things shook and the area got more dangerous. "Okay, Herman I hate to break it to you but this has gone on long enough, tell the others I said hey though!" he told this man as he jumped down in front of him, ducking below a swing and then sweeping his feet. Shocker hit the ground with a grunt as a red blur jumped over the body and webbed the man's gauntlets again, this time to one another instead of singlur. Grabbing the face mask, Spidey yanked with much force and off came the face plating before a knock out punch had ended the scene.

"Ugh... This guy never learns" the hero said as he then went to remove the power source in his foe's armor, feeling around before finally coming to a small device that was crushed easily once he found it. "Enjoy the exclusive trip back to prison cushion head, I got it JUST for you~" and with that remark the Spider swung off into the sky on his way back with the hopes to not bring any suspicion upon his return.

 **At the Xavior Institute**

Peter entered as he usually did, crawling through his window and quickly stripping down to his boxers before then moving onto gathering the regular attire. Sliding on his shirt and then looking at himself in the mirror before catching a glimpse of his costume on the floor before pushing it under the bed once again. The boy then headed outside of his door and made his way down the stairs and into the livingroom, where he had found the rest of his friends relaxing and watching Tv.

"Yo Pete! good to see you back!" shouted the dark kid with blonde hair, waving his hand as the rest began to greet him as well. "Yeah, went out for a stroll in the town. I'm still new here after all" replied Peter, then suddenly Kitty jumped with a smile and made the comment "Oh, we should take you out around town sometime!" Words that caused some commotion in the group as people were found of the idea of taking an afternoon to just roam the mall and walk down the busy streets of Bayville. "Sounds cool, I would appreciate that" said Peter before girl with black hair began to sniff the air while everyone were still talking. She stood up and started walking towards him as he tensed up from the sudden and odd attention. "U-uhm... Sorry, can I help you?" Peter said as she continued to sniff the tainted air around our hero while everyone suddenly got silent while waiting for an answer. An answer that was still missing while the tension wasn't just in the young brunette, but also thickening in the air as she didn't bother to reply to anyone of the teens, not even the one she was smelling. But, she did give a comment, a comment that was stern, blunt, and sharp in her words as they left her tongue while she stood in front of the boy and sized him up.

"You smell like blood."

* * *

**SO!... It's been a few weeks, lol. Honestly I have been taking some time to try and decide the correct way to approach the character developtment in this chapter, and I think you all will be pleased to see the interactions. Then some of the time off has also been spent working on my art style, as many of you know I draw and would like to make some pieces for this story every once in awhile... Eventually. Most likely first a character sheet of this Peter I have developed and then some sketches of the Evolution cast in my art style. Then once I can work up the gut to actually attempt the backgrounds I'll be trying to sketch for a scene or two maybe... Only time and laziness shall tell.**


	11. Snacking With the Parkers (Ch 11)

**Chapter 11**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Twhip!

That familiar sound filled Bayville's sweet airs as their friendly neighborhood wall crawler, Spider-Man, swung through the sky in a frenzy. His hands quickly taking up space in his peripherals as the web slinger rushed down the busy streets.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" the boy exclaimed as he passed the bustling and noisy cars in town. He held onto a line and traveled with minimal distance from the ground as his momentum slowly rose up and slung him through the sky. Twisting his body and then facing to the next building as he zipped over to the right and once on its surface he hit the wall running. He was in a full sprint heading across the brick before lunging off of it and landing directly on the top of a car that buckled and dented from the sheer force.

"The hell?!" shouted one of the few men within the vehicle.

"Crap, it's that Spider guy!"

"Spider-Man, for real???"

Exclaimed the driver as he began to take eratic and visously sharp turns to throw off our web slinger, the action to no avail as he stuck to the shiny navy blue car.

Our hero grabbed the roof and leaning over to the right, greeting the man with a wave before he grabbed the gun and crushed its barrel with his barehands. A greeting that was met with astounishment and violence from the backseat members who fired shots off at the wonder, the windshield shattering as our hero ducked from the blast and jumped into the air, out of sight.

"Don't shoot me you idiots!!"

"Sorry" the two guys sheepishly said.

The driver turned back to them for a second and cursed under his breathe, a roll in his eyes as they all turned towards the road again and found themselves heading for the rear of a slower car. The one in charge held onto the wheel and steered to the right in an exaggerated fashion, everyone inside jerking at the sudden motion before holding onto nearby objects like the seat or glove department for support. Luckily, they had missed the bystanders and neighboring cars in the road. All of them taking deep breathes as they were not prepared for a crash or the thump of the arachnid on their roof.

"Hello!-" shouted the web slinger as he poked through the passenger side and webbed the guns shut belonging to the men in the back.

"I'm a have to ask for the driver to pull this here vehicle over. Or I'll have to give a ticket on top of the speeding fines."

The men all looked at eachother before bringing the car to a hault on the side of the road. Spidey smiling under his mask as he enjoyed the more simpler crimes that could be solved in five minutes at most. These Bayville issues often times would solve themselves from the intimidation that an actual super hero brings was something that made crooks in this small town cower. Which was something he could appreciate from the new scenery. Spider-Man didn't need to spend hours upon hours beating down crooks and so in return often found himself just enjoying the bright sunny days. That was until some distraction would suck him back into the real world.

'Da du du du duuu... da Du du du duuu... da Du du du duuu. da Du du du duuu...

Livin on thee edge fighting crime, swinging we-'

The hero stopped to answer the call as he flipped off of the car and landed on the pavement before lunging into the sky and swinging to a nearby building. A small smile as he welcomed the soft spoken sound of his aunt's voice after a good days work.

"Hey Peter."

"Oh Aunt May! Hi, how are you feeling?" he asked.

His aunt amused by the concern, giggled towards her partner of the call before replying "I'm feeling fine Peter, how are the eggs coming?"

The boy's eyes widen at the sudden realization, with all of the swinging and crime busting he had forgotten to pick up extra eggs for the cookies tonight. An awkward silence from his end spoke volumes and May just sighed while rubbing her eyes. She knew what was going through the boy's mind from the lack of a response and moved onto speaking for him.

"Just come over, I'll get the eggs Peter."

"No no no!" exclaimed our hero "I'll get them Aunt May, I just got sidetracked is all!"

"Nonsense, I could use the excercise anyway-"

"Nyo! no no no... I got this and I'll be there soon. Love you!" Peter shouted in a hurry before hanging the phone up, its dial tone rung in May's ears before she began to just look down at her phone, rolling her eyes with a grin. She found her nephew to be an interesting young boy at times, her smile followed with laughter while preparing the other ingredients that came from an old binder which read "Mary Parker's".

**The Xavier Students**

The girl with dark black hair looked outside of Scott's car and watched the scenery they passed, her body calm and composed in the back seat as their vehicle was moving at a moderate pace towards the Parker's House. A sigh leaving her lips as she looked back up at the others she was traveling with before her eyes circular motions brought her vision back to the window to watch the surroundings. She couldn't focus on anything else other then last night truth be told. It crawled under her skin how much the Parker boy felt off, like he was hiding something... and she wanted to know what it was.

**Last Night**

"U-uh... uhm" Peter spoke in a timid and broken mumble.

"What are you hiding Parker?"

"What? Nothing" he stated as he walked over towards the kitchen to grab a water bottle out of the fridge. He didn't think that the victim's crimson liquids would stain his torso with its scent, and neither did he expect for the raven haired girl to pick it up or interrogate him about it. Peter's palms grabbed the door and lightly pulled it open just before the raven haired girl slammed it back shut and stared our protagonist directly in the eye. The action surprising and stunning the poor boy as his eyes widened and his feet took a step away from the girl.

"The smell of your sweat is getting real potent. Nervous much??"

this girl questioned with eyes of a caged animal just peeking right into the soul of a silent Peter. His lips wanted to move and defend himself but he couldn't think of a good enough excuse at the moment. Fear of stuttering over words or just murmuring kept the boy from jumping on the spot with any random thought that came to mind. On one hand, if he gave an excuse sooner then she would be off of him sooner. But, if he gave something that lacked logic or spoke incoherently it would only make things worse as she was no where near stupid or gullible.

"Hey, alright guys lets just settle down" said their leader, Scott standing up and walking over with both hands up passively while making his way to the two involved.

"T-thanks Scott."

The taller boy looked towards Parker and gave a reassuring smile before staring at the girl before him. She wasn't happy with Scott's interruption in the slightest, a glare that scared most into submission didn't phase the boy as he stood his ground and did what he thought to be right. He took control of the situation and decided to try and deesculate the situation with this raven haired girl next to them before things got ugly.

"Don't mention it, she can come off a little... strong. But, listen Peter... she does have a point."

Peter's eyes widened again and the boy caught himself jumping in his statement

"Are you serious?-"

"Sorry, but nothing ever gets pass Logan's or her nose. Just tell us what happened and then we can all move on."

Peter's brain was running a marathon as Scott finished his sentence, the boy needed an excuse and fast to get out of this one. So, he started relying on the truth to form his little lie.

"Well, I was out and about in Bayville, getting used to the town. Then this crazy Shocker guy blew up a building and I got hit by some debris-"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?? Like, we didn't even know you were there!" shouted Kitty from the group near the couches.

"Yeah, I didn't want any of you to worry. It was just a small cut" Peter mentioned while rubbing the back of his head as he awkwardly chuckled under his breathe. An action that only made the girl's eyes squint in suspicion before walking off to the door with a stank look. Stopping as she grabbed the handle and she almost hesitated leaving the way she did.

"Uh you alright?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah" she answered before leaving the house and closing the door.

**Infront of The Parker Household**

The two cars full of kids stopped next to the house as the lack of any vehicle left room for their rides. One of the passengers, the girl with raven hair exited the car and closed the door behind her before stuffing each pocket neatly into her pants and dusting her outfit off. The rest group following in her example as KItty hopped out and stood next to the loner girl. Greeting her with a smile as tried to make conversation as they walked towards the door casually, Scott doing what he does best, took the initiative to knock first. Everyone getting silent as the sound of his knuckles hitting the wood brought a sudden wave of tension before the entrance suddenly opened and all of them was met with an older woman. Her gentle face greeting the teens in front of the house as her hand then motioned for the young guest to enter.

"Hi, I'm Peter's aunt. Please do come in~" she stated while moving her body's position to allow easy passage. The kids all walked in, and before anyone knew it a small aroma had invaded their nostrils, opening up the feeling of a truly open home even more so then her smile did.

"I took the liberty of making a few delectables~... but, I'm still preparing for the eggs so me and Peter can make the cookies. So, in the mean time have a seat and feel at home."

The kids did just as she asked, looking around at their environment as the welcoming space reminded many of their houses before the Xavier Institute. Kitty holding her hands together behind her back glancing around before her hazel eyes took the pleasure of staring at a the row of pictures. she noticed a frame which held what one would assume to be a family portrait.

Peter and his aunt both smiling at the camera with the most joyful faces that were just contagious in the cheer it brought to ones heart. But, then there was an older man as well standing in the frame. A smile much like the others, he seemed very close to the two as well from how he held an arm around them like a father does with his loved ones. Ethan noticed the way Kitty stared at the images and decided to join her, he walked over to her side and took a peek at the pictures as well. Though his eyes fell on a different one, and his whole face lit up before he picked it up and held the item to get a better look.

"Yooo, Pete's rocking some serious spectacles here!"

Kitty leaned over and examined the photo before a big smile just came over her soft cheeks, a reaction that incited some of the others to sneak a peak as well.

"Uh guys, we were supposed to take a seat-"

"Don't worry Scott, we're just looking around, no harm in that" Bobby said.

Their leader rolled his eyes under those ruby sun glasses while Jean just snickered at the predicament and decided to get up as well to see what the commotion was about. A smile coming over her face once she had made it into the group and gotten a glance of what they were all looking at. It was a picture of Peter, Big glasses nearly three times the size of his eyes all while exposing whatever teeth he had at the time in a cheerful grin. Science fair trophy in hand as he held onto a cart which carried some type of gadget the boy had developed at the time of the fair. Kitty cooed at the photo, remarking at how adorable he looked with the one missing tooth all while the others did the same or started talking about the other pictures on display.

"Ms.Parker, I figured Peter was intelligent. But, what is this?" asked Jean.

May chuckled at the statement and smiled while she rubbed off her hands with a towel and entered the living room "Yes, my Peter is a very bright boy." She beckoned for and received the frame from Ethan, looking down at it's contents. Gently smiling at the picture inside of simpler times before she proceeded to provide whatever context she could.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you myself. The boy was in love with science, his admiration for its methods led him to try and deconstruct our Tv remote by the time he was six. I suppose its why he was always asking for some new doohickey I could never remember the name of."

The rest smiled at the story and examined the others on display, Kurt eventually stopped at the image Kitty noticed earlier and looked to the older woman behind them.

"Who is this?" said their blue haired friend.

May stared at the frame and went silent for a quick second before answering the boy.

"That's my husband, Peter's uncle, he passed around a year ago."

"Oh."

Kitty elbowed the boy from his left and appropriately he reacted while rubbing the new found pain in his side. May laughed while she shook her head a little, interjecting as she provided some more information to the kids.

"Oh no, no... it's fine, a curious mind is never a bad thing. He was a great man, ya'll would've loved him." She then made her way to the kitchen to check on her ingredients and double check that every step was followed correctly. The rest watched her leave before returning back to whatever seats were available to them at the time.

Kitty and Rayne sitting down with closed legs while Bobby did just about the opposite and flopped down into a single square on the couch. Jean and Scott walked over to the left side of the room and each took one of the two spaces on the love seat this time. Meanwhile Mat, Ethan, and Kurt dropped to the floor, sitting with crossed legs and began a conversation to pass the time. It wasn't long though before another attention grabber came in the form of a knock on the house's door.

"Come in, it's open!" shouted May from the kitchen entrance.

The knob turned and there stood Logan as he looked around the place and set his eyes on the raven haired girl sitting down.

"Sorry, but I'm a need this one for a sec" the man said as she stood up and walked over without a word, the both of them heading outside of the house. Scott and the others looked at the scene and then at each other mentioning how "weird" it was and random at the time being. Then suddenly came another knock as Peter bursted through that same door, grocery bag in hand.

"Hey guys!" the boy shouted as he jetted past the kids and into the kitchen where a startled aunt May yelped.

"My god Peter, don't scare me like that..."

"Sorry, I-I was just running late and I had to bring the eggs." he answered while putting on a performance, shortness of breath and leaning over onto his knees. His aunt shook her head and received the eggs as she then began to count out how many the different recipes would need in total.

"Yo Pete, where ya been man?" asked Ethan.

Peter turned around and stepped into the living room as he waved to the rest of them and responded. "O-Oh! yeah, you wouldn't believe i forgot how the busy the streets of Manhattan are compared Bayville. You're lucky if your cab can reach past two miles an hour."

"Bayville doesn't compare. Some of us are used to more... 'rural' areas" said Rogue.

"I could believe it, but how long have you all been waiting for me?"

"Not too long, only been ten minutes" Kurt said reassuring their friend that he wasn't inconveniencing them all that much. Peter in return gave a sigh and readjusted his hair out of the way while looking for a seat, that was until aunt May called for him to come help with the cookies. Peter looked at the chair and then headed off into the bathroom to wash his hands. Meanwhile, Logan walks back inside with the raven haired girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, just had to talk with this one for a sec."

"Oh no worries, I know the feeling" May replied.

"Well she's open to help if any is needed" the girl's shoulders tensed up at those words, and she looked back towards the man behind her only for him to chuckled back. May smiled at the offer and accepted the extra hands for the task.

"Alright I'm off, don't give May here any trouble."

"When have we ever given any trouble?" said Bobby, a statement that Logan didn't even bother to acknowledge on his way out the door.

"Well if you don't mind, there's only a few things that need to be done for these cookies" said May as motioned for the girl to follow her into the kitchen. A sigh leaving this girl's mouth as she hesitantly let the older woman lead the way. Once at the counter the raven haired girl stood there and examined the bowls in front of her, an assortment of ingredients invaded the girl's nose within their current state.

"Hey aunt May, you just need some help with getting these shaped up and in the oven right?" May nodded in return and then returned her focus towards their helping guest.

"May I know your name sweet heart?" Peter's aunt asked in a sweet voice.

"I go by Laura."

"Oh Laura such a beautiful name~. Have you ever made cookies before?"

Laura shook her head from side to side, and May motioned for her to stand next to the woman, the girl doing so as she grabbed a bowl of dough and placed it in front of their guest. A smile on the woman's face as she continued on "This is the dough for sugar cookies." Laura sniffed the air and looked at the substance before moving her attention back to the older woman.

"Alright, now we-"

Ring Ring Ring

May rolled her eyes at the number of interruptions, her hands grabbing the straps of her apron as she took it off and set the fabric aside. "Peter, I hope you don't mind to help our guest out, I have to take this"

"Nope, it's fine aunt May. I can hold down the fort" Peter motioned with a swing of his arm and a wink towards his loving mother figure. A small laugh left her lips as she then hurried to answer the call.

"So, Laura is it?" the boy asked.

Laura rolled her eyes in irritation as she looked down to the bowl with curiosity. Seeing as his attempt to get friendly was to no avail, Peter walked around her and began to grab the exact number of eggs the recipe called for. Taking one and cracking it perfectly before moving to the next. She watched him and examined exactly how and what he was doing for this task at hand.

"Here, give it a stir."

Laura looked down at the bowl and then back to him, her hands gravitating towards the bottom of this dish as she held it and grabbed a spoon.

"Don't do it too rough though. Trust me, that's a mess not worth the extra energy."

Laura heeded to his advice and began to slowly twist and circulate the spoon to combine the eggs and other ingredients. Peter grabbing a spoon and stirring the other so they could get the work done much faster in the time by preparing two bowls at once. Peter took a glance of his guest and then went back to his bowl, after last night there was a tension in the air for sure. Her animalistic nose wasn't one easily fooled. he even worried about if Laura could smell any gun powder residue from the weapons fired at him during that high speed chase.

"Hey, Parker."

Peter's shoulders tensed at the stern mention of his last name, his hands rotation coming to a halt while gathering the energy to speak back without any suspicion raising red flags.

"This enough?" Laura simply asked.

"Oh, Yeah yeah. Nice Job."

Laura nodded and then moved onto grabbing small balls of dough while rubbing and shaping the pieces into disk to which she neatly set down onto the freshly sprayed sheets. One after the other, Peter gently placed a cookie onto the sheet whenever he had one ready. Not saying a word to her as she helped him do these cookies, the girl didn't make him feel comfortable with her insane sense of smell and determination to unveil any secrets. But on the bright side his spider sense wasn't triggered in the slightest, so he knew that she didn't plan any physical harm to him at the moment. which definitely helped to set the boy at ease while he worked on filling up his second tray of cookies now while looking over to check Laura's progress.

"Oh, you're making those too big. They're gonna end up pushing into eacho "

Laura looked down at her sheets and gave a questioning glare. Which then led Peter to try and help her out before they get them into the oven.

"Here, we can split these and then set the other half into the next pan."

Peter reached over and took a disk before ripping the dough into two and setting them down onto the seperate sheets. Picking them up and shaping the soon to be sweets into the shapes they needed soon after before giving a joyous "Ta-Daa." Laura followed in his example and began filling the other pans with the halfs they needed for another batch.

"Okay, it was just Professor Xavier calling to make sure everyone had made it in one piece. So, where were we?"

Peter turned to his aunt that just entered the room, giving a smile as he said they had already finished and the cookies weree baking. A surprise that May welcomed.

"Seems another set of hands really makes all the difference. We could use you next time Laura" May commented before laughing at her own joke and then rushing the two back into the livingroom. She wanted them to relax and begin searching for a movie while she waited on the deserts and snacks. Both of the kids accepted that and entered the room which everyone was residing in while waiting for the two before starting the festivities. A news story kept them busy and on it was the coverage of Spider-Man's battle with the Shocker yesterday.

"Yesterday afternoon Herman Schults, also known as the 'Shocker', engaged in a battle with New York's once Manhattan hero now residing most of his recent activities in Bayville, the Spider-Man. Their fight lasted no more then ten minutes as the esteemed vigilante put a quick and swift end to his heist. Now with on the streets with Kevin, a few statements from eye witness statements about what transpired Thursday afternoon."

"Thanks Sherley, we're here with our first witness. Tell us, what did you see?"

The black haired young man pulled on the collar of his shirt and a visible sweat droplet ran down his forehead as he looked at the television screen. A stutter in the beginning of his phrase before he finally got over the camera jitters.

"We- well... I was walking around with a frien when all of a sudden BOOM! This guy blows a hole in a wall no more then a feet or two away from me! I could've died!"

"That must had been terrifying-"

"You don't know the half of it! He didn't give a damn about whoever was caught in the blast!"

"Well then it must've been a relief to see Spider-Man put an end to his anti-"

"Yeah!" the young man shouted in excitement "If he wasn't here, I don't know what would've happened to me?!"

Peter takes a seat and askes the crew about what they were watching, and to his surprise it was a story about the wall crawler's fight with Shocker. Taking a seat in one of the lone chairs Peter begins to take the moment in and see what the public thought of him since nothing else was any better. The camera then switches to Kevin with a new witness, a older woman around her mid twenties stood infront of the camera with a pair of black shades that contrasted her blonde shoulder length hair. A form fitting black tank top to go with her white and black Yoga pants and running sneakers.

"Ma'am, what were your thoughts on the altercation between Spider-Man and Shocker?"

"It was an interesting. He was quick and efficient, agile and strong."

"Yeah, the web slinger's really something. Though, it's intriguing that the hero now operates in Bayville of all places, a town in a more rural and quiter part of New York when compared to Manhattan."

"Who could blame him, sometimes a guy gotta get to the simpler days. Leave behind the big bad muscle heads to flex their biceps elsewhere, maybe catch a cat burglar instead~. But, gotta give it to him. He can surely put on a show." she stated while her painted fingers ran up to the side of her face and brushed the excess strands behind her pierced ears studded in an expensive ear ring.

The man cleared his throat before speaking "I'd say, quite the original one isn't he?"

The question made this woman smile to herself as reached for the her gigs. Pulling them off of her face as she whipped the hair on her head with a sassy and smooth movement of her head. Vibrant green colors from the iris met the camera with a glance that spoke volumes to whoever looked into her eyes while coupled with a smug grin across her pink lips.

"Yes" she stated with a sudden sultry tone in her voice "He's quite an interesting man indeed~."

Peter nearly choked on thin air from this woman on screen, the gears in his head were definitely turning as he began to think to himself. "Wait wait, was that the Black Cat?? It had to be! Her word choice and attitude, it was almost as if she was hoping I would watch the news. And, if she was hoping Spider-Man was watching she must've left something in there important..."

"Hello, Earth to Peter..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we asked you if everything was alright" Jean asked with one eyebrow raised at his actions.

Peter now being snapped back into reality once again tried to play off his behavior with a smile "Yeah, everything's fine I just thought about something. While all of that was going down I never got a picture of Spider-Man."

"Why would you need a picture of him?" asked Rayne.

"Oh, well you see... You're looking at the official photographer of the wall crawler~."

Everyone gasped and then Peter found himself bombarded with the surprised and curious faced of these friends of his. Some of them, like Kurt and and Kitty, rushed the poor boy with questions on this fact about him while others were suprised to say the least.

"Like, why didn't you tell us before?"

"Uh... you never asked" Peter said sarcastically, to which Kitty pouts in return before Bobby cuts in.

"Well yeah, but no one expected that news from you. So, spill! How you get such great pictures of the guy??"

"Would you believe me if I said just dumb luck?" Peter replied with a chuckle.

"Then you'd have to be one of the luckiest guys we know" said Scott from the other side of the room. "No one can get a clear shot of him for the most part."

"I should know, I tried snapping a pic back when that Jonah guy was offering cash for them. Now I know who got to it before I did!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Wasn't that like, a year ago Bobby? Are you still hung up on that?" Kitty asked with an eyebrow raised while poking fun at the blonde friend of her's. He spun around and detested that statement. The boy merely just reminded of the small disappointment that came with his failed attempts at a clear and prize winning photo of the wall crawler.

Seeing as Kitty and Bobby had preoccupied theirselves with more teasing, Kurt decides to go ahead and ask his question to Peter.

"Well, now that he's back in action. What do you plan to do now?"

"You mean about Spider-Man?" Peter asked. "I don't really know, I'm no longer in Manhattan and Jameson was a real pain to work for."

"How does that not suprise me?" said Rogue.

Peter looked through the corner of his eye and gave a nod towards Rogue as just the thought of the man gave Peter mixed feelings. Jameson wasn't exactly the easiest guy to get along with back then, and if he was honest with himself probably still isn't now. The constant shouting at the top of his lungs and the scent of smoke in his office was enough to scare away most free lancers entering the Bugle doors. And, with Peter's senses fine tuned from the bite the smell of a fresh cigar always punched him square in the nose til he started holding his breath.

Honestly, Peter himself only stayed because it was simple and easy money for him. The job didn't require a set time or destination in need of his attention besides whenever he was already fighting crime and needed to snap a few shots.

"Not to mention the guys a cheapskate, trust me Bobby. You'll be glad I took the position before you did" Peter commented with a laugh.

"Peter, come here for a sec" aunt May called.

Peter did just that, and got up from his seat before jogging into the kitchen's entrance to assist his mother figure. He placed a hand on the door frame and askeder "what's up?"

Aunt May was holding two pans of cookies and wanted to get some help in bringing the food to the livingroom for their movie. Peter walked towards a cabinet and removed a couple plates before taking the cookies from his aunt and setting them into their respective display dish. He then took each one in hand and made his way into the livingroom where he had placed both onto a coffee table to which he was met with appreciative faces and words. His aunt following right behind him as she brought in a cooler filled with sodas along with a few other snacks like cake balls.

"Oh my god, this smells so good you guys!" commented Kitty with wide eyes, a sentiment everyone agreed to as they examined the simple yet delicious options.

"Oh don't mention it, I figured that all of you hard working and gifted kids could use a pick me up"

"Shoot, if this is a pick me up. Sign me up for anything else you got planned Mrs. P!" Ethan stated before sending a high-five Bobby's way and a chorus of like minded teens joined in with the same emotion.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind then.~"

Peter jumped back into his seat and grabbed the remote to the television, pressing the button and bringing up the "On Demand" options for a movie rental to complete their night.

"So, any of you have a movie in mind?"


	12. Deals with the Spider's Web

The scene opens up with Peter's hands over a young woman's eyes while she giggled, her soft and gentle hands sitting on his forearms as he leads her into a room. She smiled big and walked with caution in each foot step from the lack of her eye sight while questioning the boy as to where exactly did he plan on taking her. A question that he dodged in return.

"So how was your day Gwen?" Peter replied.

"I'm serious Pete, where exactly are we going?" she aid with a nervous chuckle to which Peter reassured her. Placing a kiss onto her rosey and delicate cheek while slowly leading her through a doorway and halting their movement with a smile.

"Uh, are we there yet?" she asked of her boyfriend. Peter moved his hands from over her eyes, and the young woman continued to hold them closed for a second before opening them calmly and recieving a surprise that made her eye lashes flutter. A hand of hers moving in front of her mouth as she gasped before succumbing to a loss of words. It was Aunt May's dining room, dimly lit and complimented with the aroma of scented wax accompanied by the beautiful orange flickering flames from the candles. A perfectly snow white table cloth covering the wooden furniture to which they dined on. Peter leaned in and sat his chin on her shoulder while hugging the woman to which he held like no one else. She laughed and turned her face towards him as her lips pecked his and the both of them found theirselves unable to hide away a grin.

"Oh, Peter this is wonderful. You shouldn't have-"

"Nonsense, only the best for the best girl in the world~" stated our brunette protagonist. He walked over and gently grabbed the edges of a chair that he then offered his lovely girlfriend. She walked over to the seat and adjusted her skirt before she sat down and Peter pushed her chair towards the table.

"No seriously, it would've been fine to just go out somewhere."

Gwen put a hand on Peter's arm before he could get his chair and looked him in the eyes. "Aren't you tired? I don't want you rushing from work just for things like this" she told her boyfriend with a solemn ring in her voice.

"Gwen it's alright, I explained the situation to ol' Jameson and he let me off earlier today"

"Really?" she asked.

"Well yeah" Peter looked off to the side for a moment as a thought came to mind.

"If swinging off while things were slow counts? then yeah. But, maybe it's best she doesn't know that I skipped out on some work"

Peter grabbed a couple of plates that looked of fairly decent quality. He placed one in front of Gwen and opened up the dish to show her what supper for tonight would be.

"I hope the meal will satisfy your desires Ms. Stacy~"

Gwen gave a joyful bit of laughter in return before looking towards Peter and answering that "Yes" the meal would be perfect no matter what. He smiled at this, and then proceeded to take a seat with this beautiful woman before him. That was until the perfect night was interrupted when the crackling of a thundurous boom filled the neighborhood's silent streets. Gwen whipped around and stared towards the front door with a frightened face.

"Oh my god what was that?" Stacy questioned as she sat in her seat and looked to the livingroom window. Peter instinctively reached into his pocket and felt around for his mask, stepping up and heading over.

"I need to make sure Aunt May is alright, stay here!" he shouted as the boy ran out of the door without a second thought while ignoring Gwen's please to bring her with him. She chased after her love and swung open the door and darted to the front only to find Peter nowhere in site. Shaking hands on her chest while she stood alone in the Parker's front lawn.

**Xavier's Mansion**

Peter suddenly woke up and with widened eyes found himself alone in bed. His eyes rested and the boy layed there just reminiscing on the dream while the emotional weight creeped into his heart. Rolling over onto his back and now staring up to the ceiling, or perhaps upward to his thoughts. A sigh left the boy's lips as he finally spoke.

"I'm not getting anymore sleep am I?..." he questioned himself.

Peter rose up from his sleeping postition and began to stretch in an attempt to loosen up the nerves and muscles, a yawn in his voice while he looked towards the clock and read aloud "3 am". He wasn't sure of what to make for his dream, as it was a combination of a memory and lingering thoughts. He pushed the excess hair out of his face and rubbed the back of his cranium while stretching out his neck.

"I need some air" the boy stated as he reached under his bed and pulled out the suitcase to which he hid the costume in. He casually slipped on his red and blue second skin before leaping out of the window and heading towards the city of Bayville.

The scene reopens with a sight of Spider-Man swinging across the black skies as the stars danced with him in the moonlight. His body contorts and bends within the air while performing his acrobatic stunts to the joy of the bystanders down below who were out for midnight runs or strolls.

With a flip spidey landed on the side of a building and there he begins to think again. A loud and obnoscious sigh leaves him as he lays his back against the brick wall and he looked up to the black cover shrouded over the city. He usually needed a good swing around the town whenever he was in a mood or had heavily conflicting emotions. The acrobatics and freedom of a silent night was calming and just felt so natural as well as right. The boy stood up and walked along the side of the wall in a moderate pace while his arms sat folded.

"I'm honestly at a lost for words" the boy said to himself, "Please something, anything come take my attention elsewere!"

A statement that coincidently was followed by a crash coming from a shop's window nearby.

"Wow, Aunt May always said be careful what you wished for, should probably heed the warning" our hero joked before shooting off one of his signature web lines and swinging over to investigate.

At the scene of the crime Spider-Man somersaults over the ledge of a building and gracefully perches onto a street light below.

"Now, what lunatic is blowing up jewlery stores at this hour?" he asked himself. Though at that moment the culprits seemed to be rushing out of the store already, an older man of average height with blonde hair stood outiside the door. Freezing in place when he saw Spider-Man as he stared with wide eyes into our hero's lenses that glowed in the moonlight.

From his facial expressions Spidey assumed the guy didn't plan on running into the Spider, nobody here really plans on him interrupting their crimes.

"Well, from the look of things you didn't see me being here now did ya? If it helps I could swing off and come back so you could have a do over." Spider-Man gracefully leaned over the ledge and began to repel upside down. The crook grabbed the bag at his hip in a hopeless effort to protect the goodies he just plundered. Then, out came a younger accomplice, looking to be around Spidey's age while sporting blonde hair with bright red lips. Her blue eyes widening at the vigilante before them.

"Tabby! Keep the freak off of me while I get the car" Shouted the older man.

"Yeah yeah Dad! I know!" the young lady shouted back with a krinkled nose and narrowed eyes.

"Woah, I see you crooks like to start em' early huh? You got her doing drills before or after school?" he joked as a line of strong webbing grabbed a hold of and yanked onto one of the older man's legs which bounding him to our Spider-Man's grasp. The wall crawler then began to reel in his prey before a sudden blaring of his spider-sense warned the boy. He looked towards the trouble and found the girl tossing palm sized balls in his direction, objects that lead to the wall crawler back flipping onto the ground below. A boom coming shortly after that practically destroyed the perch he was comfortable hanging from a second ago.

"Huh, I've dodged my fair share of explosives dear. And, I gotta say, I'm not a fan" Spidey then pressed down on his two middle fingers and shot a web ball at the girl. The sticky white substance connecting with her hands and binding them together as he then did the same to her legs to prevent her from causing anymore property damage and to keep himself safe. She squirmed while messing around with her bindings in a fruitless effort to break free from the strong ties. A grit in her teeth as she whipped around and found her father to be running off into a dark alley way, leaving her to face the consequences of their actions alone.

"Dad! Dad!" no answer came from him while the sound of his foot steps echoed out into the streets. "Daddy?..." she said once more before her eyebrows furrowed and a lonesome sigh escaped those ruby lips. Spider-Man having whitnessed the whole thing decided it was best not to say anything on the matter to her and leaped off into the alley in an attempt to catch the other guy. He landed on a nearby wall and then jumped onto another while traversing through a fire escape as he was following the sound of this man's pattering footsteps. Footsteps that then came to a sudden hault when he found himself in a dead end with no place to climb or escape from the Spider. So he began to try to pry a back door open.

"Hey, I think someone's behind you."

"Huh?" shouted the man.

WHAM

And, Spider-Man laid the man out with one punch that sent him face first into a pile of garbage and unconcious. "You know, that look suites you" he quipped.

"I could say the same about this view~" said a mysterious female from above as her familiar sultry voice filled Spidey's ears.

"Cat. What are you doing here?" Spider-Man asked the cat burglar from before. Her pink lips shaped into a innocent smile as her perfect teeth shined like the snow white fur placed around her outfit. She effortlessly jumped down from her perch and landed on all fours before standing up seductively. With his guard up Spider-Man back flipped onto the nearest wall while she playfully placed a single hand over her collar bone, which sat above her costume's exposed cleavage as she tilted her head.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm going straight Spider?~"

Our hero shook his head and then responded back "I wouldn't really be inclined to no." Black Cat gave a fake sigh as she walked backwords and sat on the top of a garbage can, staring the Spider-Man up and down before flipping her hair to one side.

"Well you see this town fortunately didn't have much of a super hero pressence like Manhattan or The Big Apple. Then you came along, and with you around it's much harder for us thieves.~ And well, as of right now I just happened to be in the neighborhood-"

"With a list of shops to 'visit' no doubt" Spider-Man interrupted.

"Don't tempt me~" she retorted as her legs crossed towards the Spider. "But I really was simply out at the time, stretching my legs. And then I heard the commotion and when I arrived I saw this bozo running down an alley and WHAM! There you were and there you took care of him.~" The woman placed both hands beside her and hopped to her feet gracefully as her arms reached above into a stretch and Spider-Man webbed up the guy and pulled him up towards to where he sat on the wall, slinging the unconcious criminal over his shoulder.

"Little guy should leave it to the pros~... All chumps like him do is give us a bad rep, 'No honor among thieves', 'Threat or Menace', etc.-"

"Are you sure you should be including me in that statement?"

"Details, Details... They're not always that important. But, onto some actually very important matters, you go ahead and take this jerk back. Leave him for the cops, me and you have much to discuss Spider.~" Cat jumped from where she was onto the window of the third floor of an apartment building before winking towards the web slinger and pouncing to the roof. Spidey having both crooks caught now returned to the crime scene. The girl still laying there and struggling as he sat them up for the cops to arrive from the alarms, and then he returned to the black Cat in search of answers. And, to his surprise she did keep to her word as she waited patiently for the hero.

She laid on her stomach with her head resting upon the back of her hands like a pillow while her feet swayed back and forth in rhythm. A satisfied smile spread across her face as she looked up and made eye contact with him.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Spidey asked.

Cat rolled over onto her back and looked directly at him before rolling backwards and springing herself up and onto her feet. "I figured we could go out on the town together~... Maybe have just a little bit of fun showing off to the bystanders what we can do. What we are capable of~" she offered with a purr with hands clasped behind her back as she casually strolled across the roof top awaiting his answer.

"You don't say?" he questioned.

"Awe, why so skeptical?~" she teased.

"Because, I'm like... ninety percent sure that's not what you came for" Spider-Man replied.

She gave a fake gasp with her signature smile before replying "Oh whatever do you mean?"

"What you said back there, 'no honor among thieves' kinda gave it away" he replied. Cat looked at him through her lashes with nothing but a contempt smile. "Your brief 'appearance' on the news combined with the fact you definitely saw what went down at the shop. Leads me to believe you've been watching me, which I have some mixed feelings about. Not sure if I should call it creepy or flattering?"

"Look at you, brawn and brains~... But yeah, maybe a little" she replied.

"So, what is it you're really after then Black Cat" Spider-Man asked again with crossed arms.

"Awww, fine. Well since you asked so nicely I supposed I could fill you in on a little something Spider, a little secret~... I'm out here for my boss, he's interested in meeting someone of your 'variety' " Cat answered.

" 'Variety'?"

"He's seen the way you fight, the way you move~. So agile and precise, the type of stuff he likes to see under his leadership so to speak. He wanted me to get your attention and bring you aboard for a generous offer, and I do mean, generous~."

Spider-Man looked at her with his arms still crossed and his head cocked to the side, it wasn't the first time someone tried to get him under the payroll. But, he didn't expect it to come so soon after getting back into the ol' webs. "Are you serious?"

"He's not one to make jokes Spider, when he says something, he most definitely means it" she replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not one for dissapointment, and I don't exactly remember scheduling an appointment with crazy mobster number 2, but at least its free. It is free right?"

Black Cat snickered at the web slinger's sense of humor and leaned back against the ledge of the building before replying "Play your cards right, and he'll be paying you Spider."

"Hm, well then I don't see why not?" His reply was a good one, and the thief free fell backwords with closed eyes before swinging off.

"Then lets go!~"

**The Boss Pent House**

Spider-Man and Black Cat were swinging down the street as she purposely went for flips and tricks in an attempt to try and pull our hero into doing the same. And, he bit the bait maybe once or twice just for the fun of it. Cat then performed a corkskrew and went for a graceful landing onto a fire escape which lead to Spider-Man doing the very same thing too as he stuck to the flooring upside down and went to see what was up.

"Hey, why did we stop?"

"Just thought I should fill ya in Spider. He's a very important man. I advise you treat him with respect before he ruins what that pretty face looks like underneath."

"Eh, I'm not worried about him. You've seen one crime lord you've seen them all."

"Suit yourself Spider, his pent house is right up here" said Black cat as she took off and grappled her way upwards before being followed by the hero she was leading. He told himself to be on his gaurd and cautious when entering enemy territory. His spider-sense was definitely his most important asset in the moment as he slung himself in through the open window and landed directly on the cieling within this man's office.

"My spider-sense isn't giving so much as a peep right now" our wall crawler thought to himself as the man turned around in his swivel chair. His hands were clasped together and his mind deep in thought as the web head entered his domain, his sacred space. Spider-Man looked around, and found the room to be the usal for a modern pent house, and the modern vibes came with everything that just spelled rich. A computer well above Spidey's pay grade, shiny floors and office furniture that screamed 'professional' whenever one looked at them for more then a second. Ten foot windows to admire the view from their swivel chair and one pool table with perfectly set up balls.

"Hello Spider-Man" the man had said.

Spider-Man dropped from the cieiling and casually landed into one of the available chairs within the room. "And hello to you dark and mysterious. So who may I have the pleasure of meeting this afternoon?" he asked.

"The name's Lonnie Lincon. I've been intrigued to meet a man of your-"

" 'Variety' right?" Spider-Man said.

"Indeed, So you know of my offer?"

"Cat made sure to disclose the details, seems to me you're looking for another lacky?"

"More of a 'partner' really. You're an interesting one Spider-Man, agile, fast, strong... A formidable force to be reconned within a brawl" the man replied as he stood up from his chair. And, once more of him was in view Spidey could get a good look of the man running things around here. A tall and well built albino man with short silver hair that matched his pale skin tone. He wore his clothes in particular fashion, rolled sleeves to his button up shirt and suspenders connected to his dress slacks. His walk was an extension of how he carried himself with dignity and descipline in each step he was taking while making his way around the office.

"Yeeeah... and what exactly do you offer that I haven't heard of before?" Spider-Man asked.

"I offer you the ability to get paid for this 'hero' gig of yours."

"Really?"

"I like what you do Spider-Man. You're a man of code and many talents, dedicated to your cause day and night. Respectable traits." Lonnie walked towards a window and stared down towards the masses as he spoke, a reflection of himself and his guest in the mirror.

"But what's the catch? WAIT, let me guess, play body guard for you and your admirers? Or maybe you want me to perform a few heist here and there with cat lady back there?" Spider-Man said as Black Cat threw a wave towards him.

"If you work for me, I won't require physical labor of any sort. I have men that get paid for that, and they earn their pay well. What I'll need of you is arguably more important. To do no more then what you have already been doing previosly, with a few modifications."

"Modifications?" Spider-Man asked. The question inciting Lonnie Lincon to bring his point in a more hands on approach as he reached down and lowered himself back into his chair. He firmly held the handle a metallic briefcase from the right side of his desk, lifting the baggage with one hand and slapping it onto the table with a heavy thud. A stoic face looked our hero dead in his eyes before spinning the case around and revealing its luggage to his guest. Spidey glanced at the cash inside and for a moment examined the money from his seat as Lonnie proceeded to further drive his offer home.

"Ten Grand, it's but a small fraction of what you could make within our partnership. And, it's a fraction that'll be all yours at this very moment if you agree to the condition I'll explain in a moment."

Spidey was speechless for a second, it was a lot of money at once for someone within the finacial lower class such as him. He didn't have much to say based on what Lonnie was telling him, but he knew the deal seemed almost TOO good to be of any use to him.

"And that is?"

"Any crime I so choose you step aside, My boys are not to be harmed and all you have to do is let them do their job. If you comply to that task you will earn forty percent of whatever that job makes. Each and everytime you do this you'll bring money into your pocket for letting one or two go under the radar. A deal where you get to be the hero and the benefactor, reaping in some due respect for your hardwork."

"Woah."

"It's an offer I only give once, and if all goes well between our deal... I am a bargaining man, and values are open to increase down the line once we've grown a mutual trust between us." Spider-Man however remained silent at the final comment, a silence that did not please the man behind his chair. "You seem to have thoughts, you may speak them if you wish."

Spider-Man nodded before speaking his mind.

"Yeah, I have some stuff on my mind. I'm just kind of stuck on this one thought, just one thing I'm wondering..." he stood up from his chair and placed a hand to his chin, as if he was massaging an imaginary beard. "Like, I don't know... Just how you actually thought I would agree to that?"

Lonnie's face remained unfazed as the wall crawler continued on "So, I just blindly agree to let any crook of the day roam free because you said so? Sorry, not my style, got to keep my neighborhoods friendly you know?" Lonnie proceeded to close the case with a sigh, placing it under his desk while listening to our hero's ramblings.

"It is a shame we couldn't come to an agreement."

"Yeah real shame, but dissapointment is just one of my many skills Lonnie. Mind if I call ya Lonnie?" The man looked at Spider-Man with a blank stare as he fixed the tie around his neck, not bothering to confirm the question or even acknowledge it.

"I've done this dance before, Willie made it very clear that you can't just punch your way through a business man such as yourself. So you're safe for now 'partner'." Spidey shot a web line towards the window and made one comment towards Black Cat before leaving. "You should get better management, guy's a looney." And, with that he zipped out of the window and was off into the cool night. Black Cat now alone with Mr. Lincoln turned towards her boss with a look of unease from how things had went down with the Spider.

"Uhm... Well-"

"No need for words , I figured he wouldn't take the offer when I gave it to him."

"Wha-... Then why?"

Lonnie silently turned his chair back around towards the window while he had took in the sight of the Spider-Man below, the wall crawler looking up into the sky at the pent house he just left as he then lept off into the distance.

"In business one must try to make allies of potential enemies, I gave him the choice to be of the same thread. But, as expected, the boy would rather play the long game without seeing the big picture. A game more often bloody and lonesome then not. You know Fisk had offered a deal for me to kill him where he stood? A good sum of money to rid him of anymore red suited pesk in his life."

"And you turned it down because?-"

"Enemies into allies. The more cards you have in your hand, the more options available to you when making a play. Of course, I don't expect you to think about these things. Your job has a much more shorter frame of time when compared to mine, and it's a job you excell at." With a clap of his hands Black Cat jolted as the doors behind her had opened up and a single goon came walking through. He held a tablet in hand and offered it to the lady before him, and she took the device as she followed along. The screen came on as it prepared to begin displaying what Lonnie would mention to her next.

"For your hardwork tonight I took the liberty of compensating your troubles with bringing to me or guest."

She saw her name and bank account for business, it had just increased by five grand since the last time she saw it. The silver haired woman looked towards her boss and smiled before placing the thing under her arm and giving a salute to the man she worked for. Taking the liberty to walk out of the office in good spirits as she had gotten her fill of a thrill tracking down the Spider, and quick paycheck for the simple task.

"Goodbye , do enjoy the rest of your night."

**Xavier Mansion**

Peter came in through the window like usual, stretching out muscles while a yawn escaped his breathe as he slipped out of the suit and threw on some comfortable clothes. A simple pair of shorts and a Tshirt did wonders for anyone who regurally went through the work outs he did running along rooftops and slinging webs.

"The crazies just keep getting crazier these days huh?" Peter said while rubbing an eye. sudden knock came hitting on his door which took him by surprise, a quick glance at the clock only causing even more confusion as "6:11 am" wasn't exactly a time for socializing. He walked over to the door and attempted to offe up his best "I just woke up" impressionfor whoever was there. Only, the ruse somewhat faded when he found Logan himself standing at the door and he wasn't looking that happy in the slightest.

"Uh, Isn't it a lit-"

"Come on Parker, Professor and the rest of the staff wants to see you asap."

Peter was even more baffled, scratching the back of his neck while his mouth sat open with a small gap. He couldn't find the words to exactly use for the occasion as it was kind of stacking on top of the thoughts rolling around about Lonnie Lincoln. So, Logan helped to "encourage" the boy as he pushed the door further open and threw a han up with the thumb pointing towards the hallway. "Okay, okay. I get it, I'm coming" Peter responded.

The two began walking down the hallway and then down the stairwell while Peter's mind was running at full speed. "Okay, what's going on with tonight? I get a nightmare and I can't sleep. So I go out on a swing and evil business man number two wants to hire me. THEN, I get back here and not to much later He-man comes busting down my door after all of that!" Peter looked towards the man while deep in thought "Something's up, he seemed more irritated then usual... I swear if Bobby played a prank and blamed me for it..."

The two walk into the observation deck near the danger room and Peter is met with all the staff just as Logan said, Ororo, Hank, and Charles all waiting for the two. Peter walked in carefully and visibly was uneasy with the situation as he tried to not lead on any thoughts that he was nervous. Though it wasn't a very convincing act as Hank tried to calm down the boy from where he was.

"It's okay , we all just have a few questions in need of answers."

"Well ask away I guess."

"Alright, I found an anomily in your blood. The DNA sequences are quite... 'unique' "

"How so?" asked Peter.

"Well first off you are carrying higher amounts of radiation then possible for a regular human being or mutant with abilities unrelated to such things. Then your sequences and make-up is quite extrordinary to say the least, remarkable stuff honestly." Logan cleared his throat while Hank spoke, and after a short pause the doctor continued.

"Though what I'm getting at is the fact that it's raised some interesting questions for staff here."

"Questions like?"

Ororo placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before giving her input. "Me and my colleges are only trying to help the students we take in. To help young minds grow and those with their uncanny abilities learn control over their gifts."

"Yes, it is a process that requires a mutual understanding and trust between the staff and their students for progress to occur within these walls and sustain outside of them. We're all trying our best to provide the tools for moral and character growth in order to give each and every one of you the chance to become the best versions of yourselves" added in Xavier from his wheel chair.

"So in other words we need you to come clean, and we need only the truth from our students. So that includes you Bub" interrupted Logan as he grabbed a computer monitor and spun it around towards the boy, and wide eyes and a sudden jolt of life gave them all of the proof they needed to confirm Logan's suspicions. Suspicions that couldn't be ignored any longer as he popped the question quick with no warnings.

But Parker had made it obvious through body language alone that those suspicions were true after all, that Peter Parker indeed was SPIDER-MAN.

* * *

**Phew, that was a tough one to do I'm not gonna lie, Now for my commentary. I always LOVED the way Spectacular had took the creative liberties with Tombstone and made him a big crime boss with class. It was a fun and interesting move that honestly had me hooked when they first introduced the guy onto the scene when him and Spidey came face to face for the first time. so, I took inspiration from that very version in creating the one you see in this chapter as of now. I hope you all like the exchange between the two and Black Cat's exchange with Spider-Man as he searched for an answer or two, this was definitely a fun write. T**

**Now onto my message for those following and reading my take, I just wanna thank you all a ton! Means a lot that people are taking the time out of their day to enjoy this ride of what I'm cooking up, and so I wanted to know. If you could choose any one scene from this turned into a single comic page which would you choose? I'll try my best to fulfil one of those remade and linked in my next chapter update**


End file.
